Froth
by forthright
Summary: AU. Few women have what it takes to work at Founder's, but when Sango complains to the manager about the coffee shop's flirtatious counter attendant, she's offered a job on the spot. A story told in bits and pieces. MirSan. COMPLETE.
1. Customer Service

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this new bit of serialized mischief… especially for the one with a fancy-schmacy title. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A/N:** Updates of this story will be based largely on whim and the dictates of the brand new Live Journal community **mirsan fics**, which holds bi-weekly writing contests. Most chapters will be drabble-length.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 12, 2009.

* * *

**Customer Service**

Sango gave the first man to exit the back room an ireful glare that would have been _much_ more satisfying if it'd had any effect. His smile only deepened, and he murmured something to his supervisor before returning to the front counter. "Are you the owner?" Sango crisply asked the silver-haired hanyou who approached.

"He's not here, but I run the place. Actual title is barista, for what it's worth." He tapped his nametag with a clawtip—_'Inuyasha, Founder's Coffee Shop, Barista'_. "If you're here about the job, you can take an application, but…"

"I don't want to work here; I want to complain!"

"Something wrong with my coffee?" he asked incredulously.

"It's not the coffee I have a problem with. It's the service!"

Inuyasha's eyes swung to the aproned man taking orders from a lengthy queue of young women. "What'd he do?"

Sango gaped in disbelief. "He _did_ exactly what he's _still_ doing!"

"Like…?"

"He made unnecessarily personal remarks about my appearance… and insinuated a few things I'd _rather_ not repeat," she snapped.

Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku's one of this place's main draws. He flirts with the ladies, and they keep coming back for more. It's harmless… and it's good for business."

"It's insulting."

Golden eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You don't find him… charming?"

"Hardly," Sango replied flatly.

"Winsome?"

"_Please_," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Handsome?"

She hesitated, then muttered, "Looks aren't everything."

The hanyou smirked. "And she's honest, too! So… how would you like to work here?"

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #72—Run. 250 words.


	2. Setting Boundaries

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this first day on the job… especially for the one who has to use the back door. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on March 14, 2009.

* * *

**Setting Boundaries**

Sango donned her brand new black apron emblazoned with the Founder's Coffee Shop logo while Inuyasha scanned her course schedule. "Sure, I can easily work around your classes. We're short-handed, so I can keep you as busy as you want to be."

"How many people work here?" she asked curiously.

"We're a pretty small operation," the hanyou shrugged. "My brother's the owner and a self-styled sommelier. I'm what he likes to call his barista, and then there's Miroku… uh… yeah?" he asked, acknowledging Sango's studiously upraised hand.

"I have _no_ idea what you just said."

"Sorry… jargon. Let me translate," he said, giving one of his ears a sheepish tug. "My brother is a food snob whose current obsession happens to be coffee. He travels a lot, which is nice because he's kind of an asshole. He started this place because it's close to some of his other business ventures, and I'm the one who minds the shop." He paused thoughtfully, then summarized, "He buys the coffee… I make the coffee... and Miroku pours the coffee."

"So, there's just the three of you?"

"No, there are some part-timers who help out—mostly students like you." Sango pinned on her shiny gold name tag, and the hanyou led her out of the back room. "Stick with me for this morning, and I'll show you the ropes."

Sango found Inuyasha to be a patient teacher, if a bit gruff. He demystified the cash register and explained their system of shorthand for orders. During a lull, he glanced at the clock and cleared his throat. "Listen, Miroku's shift starts soon, and there's something you need to know about working with him." Her mouth firmed into a grim line, but she held her tongue. "If it's busy, you're gonna be fine, and most of the time, it _is_ busy. But if things slow down, like now, I recommend going out onto the floor and tidying up—refill napkins and straws, wipe tables, whatever."

"Sure," Sango agreed. "I don't mind taking care of that kind of thing."

"Well… I've got a kid who comes in, and clean-up is really _his_ job." Inuyasha looked vaguely uncomfortable. "It's actually kind of a boundary thing."

"I don't understand."

"Your main job is to take orders and run the register. That means you'll be spending almost all your time behind the counter, but there might be times when you want to get out of… range."

Sango blinked slowly. "Range?"

"Miroku's a _great_ guy, but, when it comes to women, he tends to come on a little strong. I sorta got the impression you might not appreciate his… affectionate nature."

"What's the message under all that tact?" Sango flatly demanded.

"The guy has _no_ concept of personal space."

"Are you saying I'll be at constant risk of… of being _groped_?" she exclaimed, indignation adding a dangerous shine to her eyes. "That's sexual harassment!"

"Which is why I usually hire guys… _and_ why Miroku's not allowed past the counter during business hours," Inuyasha said, talking fast. "Look, I thought you'd be able to handle him, or I wouldn't have hired you. I've made it clear to him that you're off limits, but he's probably gonna try something anyhow. Just… don't be afraid to put him in his place if he crosses the line. I'll back you up."

Inuyasha's puppy dog eyes were surprisingly effective, and Sango calmed down. "I guess we'll see how it goes."

Just after ten o'clock, a red-haired boy streaked through the front door. Skidding to a stop in front of them, he goggled at Sango's apron. "Whoa, you hired a _girl_? You sure that's such a good idea?"

The hanyou rapped him over the head. "Shut up, squirt…. And you're late."

"I'm only late if I get here _after_ Miroku!" he argued before ducking into the back room, the closing door barely missing his twin tails.

"That's Shippo—the kid I mentioned earlier." Noticing Sango's mystified expression, he added, "Kitsune."

"Isn't he a little young to be working?" she asked. The redheaded fox youkai barely came to her shoulder.

"Eh… he's older than he looks," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Business picked up again, and Sango dove into her new responsibilities with a will… and a customer service smile. Everything went smoothly until a group of giggling freshmen moved to the front of the line to place their order. For some reason, they kept looking at a point just over her right shoulder and… _Are they fluttering their lashes?_ Sango stiffened with realization; slowly turning her head, she looked up and confirmed her suspicions.

"Well, hello. You're Sango, right?" Miroku inquired pleasantly. She nodded warily, and deep violet eyes sparkled with good humor. "I'm looking forward to working together! Here, I'll take those," he offered, holding out his hands for the cups she'd just finished marking.

"Oh… right," she managed, relinquishing them. He grinned boyishly and moved down the counter to fill the orders. The trio of girls followed him so they could watch him through the glass partition, and he chatted with them as he worked, inspiring further fawning. _Well, that wasn't so bad_, Sango thought before offering a word of welcome to the next customer.

Right after the lunch hour, business tapered off, and Miroku sidled up. "Would you like some coffee? Inuyasha lets us sample his wares when it slows down."

Sango paused in the process of wiping down the granite counter, but before she could reply, he planted his hands on either side of her, caging her between his arms. "Miroku, you're standing too close," she said quietly.

"Am I?"

"I just said so," she replied with asperity.

"Ah," he acknowledged, his voice right beside her ear.

She whirled around and tried to ignore the fact that she was now practically nose to nose with her new coworker. Leaning back as far as she could, she jabbed her finger into his chest. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Actually, _you're_ the one touching _me_," he pointed out, a smile playing across his lips.

"Back off!" she said with quiet menace, giving his broad chest a firm push.

Miroku eased away, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Easy, easy… I was just offering you some coffee," he said in injured tones. "I'll assume that was a 'no thank you', but let me know if you change your mind."

Sango was surprised by his quick compliance. _Was Inuyasha was exaggerating?_ Thinking back, she realized that while Miroku's stance had been suggestive, he really _hadn't_ touched her. _I told him off, and he backed down. Maybe Inuyasha was right; I __can__ handle him!_ Feeling rather pleased with herself, Sango went back to puttering.

The afternoon rush was crazy, and Sango wondered how the guys managed to handle the harried pace with such ease. "How goes the battle?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I'm hanging in there," she smiled.

"You're doing good for a newbie," the hanyou assured her as he pulled a new package of filters from the cabinet behind her and returned to his brewing.

Not many minutes later, a hand pressed lightly against the center of her back. "Behind you," Miroku sang out. "I need some more of these stirrers," he explained as he reached in front of Sango—once again trapping her between his arms.

"Let me get out of your way," she protested, trying to pivot away from his touch, but the hand slid down and settled with perfect ease at the small of her back, holding her in place.

"Nonsense, Sango. I'll be out of your way in a moment," he replied amiably. "Besides, I don't want to take you away from such lovely customers!"

The pair of octogenarians who were watching them with avid interest giggled like schoolgirls over the compliment, and Sango did her best to keep her cool. However, when Miroku propped an elbow on the counter to flirt with the elderly women, she whispered a furious, "What do you think you're _doing_?"

"Hmm?"

"Move… your… hand," she enunciated through clenched teeth.

"Certainly," he replied sweetly. The offending hand began to circle gently, then drift slowly southwards.

The hum of conversation in the coffee shop was interrupted by a resounding slap, and in the silence that followed, a quiet grunt of pain was clearly heard. From their vantage point at the opposite end of the counter, Inuyasha and Shippo winced sympathetically before comparing notes. "Nice contact," the kitsune commented.

"Yep… that slap'll leave a mark," the hanyou noted as they watched a fuming Sango storm into the back room.

"Want me to take the register for a while?" Shippo offered.

"At least until he can stand," Inuyasha agreed, moving to take Miroku's place. "So what do you think of the new girl? Still worried about her?"

The kitsune grinned broadly. "Nah. She'll be fine."

* * *

**End Notes: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #2, Touch. 1,474 words.


	3. Froth

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee ficlet… especially for the one who commands so much attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted on March 21, 2009.

* * *

**Froth**

As another group of laughing girls moved along the counter to watch Founder's dashing young barista-in-training make their lattes, Sango gritted her teeth. _How can he flirt with __all__ of them? And why do they __fawn__ over him like that? They're all so __shallow__! _She watched more-or-less covertly as Miroku wielded a silver pitcher of steamed milk, carefully regulating the flow of white foam into a cup. When he finished with a little flourish, the gaggle of admirers burst into spontaneous applause; Sango rolled her eyes and turned away… only to find Inuyasha watching her closely. Trying to cover her chagrin, she asked, "Don't you get tired of all the giggling?"

Golden eyes drifted towards Miroku, who handed off each beverage with a cheerful wink. "Nope. I like happy customers."

"I'm not sure if those are customers or groupies," she muttered.

"He's just doing his job," the hanyou pointed out reasonably.

"And _enjoying_ it," Sango retorted. "He's… he's all froth."

"How do you mean?"

"He's just a fickle flirt! There's no substance to him!"

"Think so?" Inuyasha countered. "That's pretty harsh considering you hardly know the guy." Sango shifted uncomfortably, and he continued, "Y'know, I like happy _employees_, too…. Your glares might end up scaring off as many customers as his smiles bring in."

Sango had the grace to blush. "Sorry."

"No big deal; it ain't easy to see past froth."

For the rest of her shift, Sango snuck peeks in Miroku's direction, wondering what Inuyasha saw that she didn't.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #3, Laughter. 250 words.


	4. Small Favors

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun… especially for the one with a theory. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 1, 2009.

* * *

**Small Favors**

Miroku almost laughed when Sango gave him a wide berth on her way to the register. The firm set of her jaw and the haughty tilt to her chin screamed 'chase me', and he willingly complied. "How long have you worked here?"

Suspicious brown eyes pinned him for a moment before flicking down to check the position of his hands. "Long enough." At his injured expression, she relented a little. "Three weeks."

"You know… in all that time, I've never seen you drink any coffee."

"So?"

"_Do_ you drink coffee?"

"Sometimes."

"Good! How do you take it?" Before she could reply, he waved a hand. "No, wait! Let me guess!" He and Inuyasha had developed a whole theory about women and their taste in coffee. _Sango's combative attitude suggests the 'no frills' approach. _"Hmm… black?"

"Actually," she corrected, "When I do drink coffee, I like it sweet."

A slow smile spread across Miroku's face. "I'll be right back!"

"What're you so excited about?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think Sango's a _mocha_ girl!" he exulted.

"You're just noticing this?"

"I wonder if she likes whipped cream?" Miroku speculated dreamily.

"If you're planning on asking her _that_, duck."

"It's an innocent question!"

"Not coming from you," Inuyasha smirked. "Do yourself a favor; switch her to decaf. It may slightly improve your chances."

"I thought you didn't want me pursuing her."

"I'm not talking about your chances with Sango," Inuyasha drawled. "I'm talking about your chances of survival."

Wordlessly, Miroku reached for the decaf.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #73—Switch. 250 words.


	5. Singled Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun… especially for the one whose interest is piqued. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on April 8, 2009.

* * *

**Singled Out**

Miroku drummed restless fingers on the countertop as he watched Sango move from table to table, filling napkin holders. Like clockwork, she'd slipped through the gate and out of his reach as soon as the post-lunch lull was upon them. _She has to be the least permissive woman I've ever met. _Usually, his female acquaintances grew accustomed to his familiarity and made allowances for it, but Sango didn't give an inch. She was hyperaware of his presence, and she shied away from even the most casual of contact.

The skittishness might have concerned him, but she acted normally enough around Shippo and even Inuyasha. _Alas, I'm the one who's been singled out. I suppose there's a perverse honor in being acknowledged as the sole threat to the stronghold of her heart._ Sango's reticence was unprecedented, and the more she kept him at bay, the closer he wanted to get. _Much, much closer…_

Inuyasha walked by, flicking his forehead in passing. "Oi… get your mind out of the gutter before she notices you ogling."

Miroku rubbed his abused brow and protested, "I wasn't ogling; I was admiring."

"Either way, Sango'll take it personally, so rein in that perverted imagination of yours and do something useful… like your job."

"Slave-driver," Miroku sassed, though he turned his attention back to the milk he was supposed to be steaming. While he frothed, he kept half an eye on his elusive coworker. _She's spoiling my fun._ Hide and seek. Touch and go. Catch and release. He loved the give and take of flirtatious banter, but it took two to play. _I wonder what she's protecting so fiercely._ "Maybe her prickliness really is proof of my appeal. She's protesting so much _because_ she's attracted to me," he mused, not realizing he'd spoken aloud until Inuyasha snorted.

"I think your logic is being skewed by your libido," the hanyou opined, walking over and thumping his friend on the shoulder. "Look at it this way. _I'm_ the one with claws and fangs, but _you're_ the one she considers a predator."

"Ouch," Miroku replied wryly. Sango finished her puttering, and as she approached the counter, the guys let the subject drop. Miroku offered her a sweet smile, which went to waste since she ignored it… and him. Even purely innocent attempts to be friendly were being shunned. _Ouch, indeed._

Sango's attitude had been so darned cute at the outset. Her blatant dislike and fierce glares were a novelty, and he'd enjoyed testing her limits. But in the process of driving her crazy, he'd driven her off, and Miroku had a nagging suspicion that the person behind the barrier Sango used to keep him at a safe distance was someone he'd like to meet. "Perhaps it would be wise to make reparations?" he ventured.

"No doubt… but it's a waste of time if you don't behave yourself. Cross that line she's drawn, and you'll be back at square one before you hit the floor."

Miroku winced. "Even the best of intentions are no match against certain inducements."

"That's just fancy talk for 'I can't keep my hands to myself'," the hanyou pointed out.

"I am open to suggestions."

"If you really want to be friendly, you're going to need to apologize. Maybe try a peace offering. Spring for one of those pastries your folks are so damn proud of; or make her one of your fancy-schmancy lattes," he suggested.

"That could be arranged."

"This ain't right, you know," Inuyasha remarked.

"I know, I know… she's off limits, but…"

"No _but_s," The hanyou interrupted, giving his friend a warning look. "And that's not what I meant. I'm talking about _you_ asking _me_ for advice about women."

Miroku chuckled. "You're right… I must be desperate."

"We'll know you're _really_ desperate when you start asking for advice from Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha quipped.

Sango turned to stare at her coworkers, whose guffaws filled the entire shop. The old woman whose order she was taking smiled indulgently at the pair, saying, "This must be such a nice place to work. Everyone is so happy and friendly!"

"Friendly?" she echoed, offering the woman her receipt and a tight little smile. Sango glanced back towards Miroku, whose good looks were only further enhanced by his completely genuine grin. "That's _one_ word for it."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #4, Spring. 714 words.


	6. The Special

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of indulgence… especially for the one who'll need approval. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was posted on April 27, 2009.

* * *

**The Special**

Sango was still tying on her apron when Shippo used his broom handle to poke the calendar that hung beside the register. "Look there; it's almost time to change out The Special, already. Hey, Miroku!" he called. "What are you planning to do for next month?"

Shippo looked expectantly at the young man, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I _have_ been playing with something new. Well, it's more of a variation on a classic, I suppose… hmm…"

"A new one, huh?" Inuyasha remarked. "You'll have to get approval on it. I think Sesshoumaru will be back later this week, so you can run it by him."

Sango looked from hanyou to human to youkai and back again, frankly confused. "What's The Special?" she blurted.

Inuyasha strolled over and tapped the appropriate key on the cash register with the tip of his claw. "Right here."

"I know how to ring it up; I just don't know what it _is_," Sango retorted. "What makes The Special so special?"

"Miroku does," Inuyasha replied, smirking.

"Uh-huh," she returned skeptically.

Miroku placed a hand over his heart and gazed at her imploringly. "I'm _not_ just another pretty face, Sango. I have _skills_."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'gigolo' under her breath. Shippo just grinned, but Inuyasha came to his friend's defense. "It's more like _a_ _skill_, but yeah… Miroku's actually good for something around here."

"I can't believe you've never seen him do The Special!" Shippo chimed in. "Maybe he should do a demonstration?"

Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously as three expectant faces turned her way, unsure what to make of their sudden eagerness. "It's a cup of coffee. What could he possibly do to a cup of coffee that warrants charging an extra…" She glanced up at the menu board and did a quick calculation before finishing, "…eighty-nine cents?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Miroku chided. "Come here, and I will give you a taste of The Special… no extra charge." Pulling one of their 'here'—as opposed to 'to go'—cups from the shelves that lined the wall behind his station, he set to work steaming a fresh pitcher of milk. "Don't be shy now! Gather 'round! There's plenty for everyone!"

"Me, too?" Shippo wheedled.

"Sure, why not," Inuyasha replied, reaching for a couple more of the large, white ceramic cups. Glancing at the clock, he noted, "It won't pick up again until after fifth period, so we might as well have a little break."

"You know the class schedule?" Sango asked, somewhat surprised.

"I've worked around here for quite some time, so yeah, I know the routine." Giving his ears a playful flicker, he added, "It also helps that I can hear the bells."

"Oh… right," she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Miroku poured coffee into the wide bowl of Sango's coffee cup, stopping near the halfway point and adding a liberal squirt of chocolate syrup. "That should do it," he declared, giving it a quick stir. "Now, come here so you can watch." When she hung back reluctantly, he lifted pitcher and cup. "My hands are otherwise occupied, and I promise not to bite," he coaxed.

"I can see just fine from here."

"My dear Sango," he said with just a hint of frustration. "I took you for a braver woman."

Her chin lifted at the perceived challenge, and she held his gaze as she stepped closer. "I'll watch you, but you watch yourself," she warned.

"Yes, ma'am," Miroku acquiesced. Once he was satisfied she could see, he tilted the coffee cup and, with a magician's flourish, began to pour the foamed milk. As he moved the silver pitcher back and forth, the thin stream of froth created ripples of coffee and cream that fanned out as the cup was filled to its brim. Beaming, Miroku placed the latte on the counter in front of Sango. "This is called a rosette."

On the surface of the beverage, the pattern of light and dark made a pattern that did indeed resemble a flower. She stared in open amazement before blurting, "How did you _do_ that?"

The guys all chuckled, and Miroku gave his pitcher a little wiggle. "It's all in the wrist," he said glibly.

"I didn't even know you could _do_ that to coffee," Sango continued, impressed in spite of herself.

"It's called 'latte art'," Shippo quickly explained. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, actually," she murmured. "It is."

"All the uppity-schmuck coffee shops are doing it, so _of course_, Founder's does, too. We're a Classy Place," Inuyasha said with added emphasis. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't have it any other way."

"The Special changes every month," Shippo continued. "Customers really like watching Miroku do his thing, so they crowd around him… kinda like you're doing, now."

Sango blinked at the kitsune, then glanced quickly up at Miroku, who smiled indulgently. "Well… I suppose that's… umm… understandable," she replied slowly. Gazing thoughtfully into her coffee cup, she finally asked, "So, what else can you do?"

Miroku's eyes took on an unsettling gleam, and his voice smoothed into richer tones. "Why, Sango," he purred. "I would _love_ to show you just what I can… _oof_!"

Miroku grimaced and withdrew the hand that had been steadily creeping along the countertop towards Sango. Turning slightly, he accepted the coffee cup Inuyasha had rammed into his midsection. "A little _less_ hands-on in your demonstration," the hanyou sternly suggested. "Why don't you show us the new pattern you're thinking about for next month?"

"Ah… yes, I could use the practice," Miroku conceded. He half-filled Inuyasha's cup with coffee and angled his milk pitcher, ready to pour. Clearing his throat gently, he caught Sango's gaze and asked, "Do you like swans?" Interest and curiosity glimmered in her dark eyes, and as she nodded and edged closer, Miroku rose to the occasion.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot began in response to the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa**'s theme for Week 74—Ripple. Time got away from me, so I missed the drabbling deadline. Since I no longer had to worry about keeping to the 250-word limit, I threw caution to the wind. 974 words.


	7. Next, Please!

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this awkward moment… especially for the customer, who's always right. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 29, 2009.

* * *

**Next, Please!**

"Next, please!" Sango called. The youkai who stepped forward exuded power and authority, and she just managed to bear up under the weight of his scrutiny to ask, "What would you like?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Well… our House Blend is quite good, or if you prefer, we offer a Kona espresso."

"Hnn. What can you tell me about the Columbian blend?"

Sango hesitated, then gestured towards the menu board, saying, "It's a Supremo blend, medium-dark with subtle notes of vanilla and hints of semi-sweet chocolate."

"While that was an admirable recitation, I _can_ read the sign for myself. Have you actually sampled the Supremo?"

"No, sir," she admitted. "If you'd like to discuss our coffees in more detail, I'd be happy to call out our barista."

The youkai inclined his head. "_That_ is the correct response when dealing with a customer more knowledgeable than yourself." Sango fidgeted and glanced towards Miroku, heartily wishing for backup. "Your barista has been trained into something resembling competence, and you do well to defer to him; however, I do _not_ wish to speak with my brother at the moment."

"Your _brother_… oh!" Sango gasped. "You must be Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed. Do you work this weekend?"

"Saturday."

"Come in two hours early."

"Wh-what?"

"You were hired without my prior consent, so I must do what I can to rectify the situation." He fixed her with an uncompromising stare. "If you wish to remain in my employ, you will not remain in ignorance. Lessons begin Saturday."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #75—Next. 250 words.


	8. After Hours

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short scene… especially for the one who's contemplating positions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 28, 2009.

* * *

**After Hours**

"You're taking your sweet time, tonight," Miroku grumbled, giving his trusty silver pitcher a final polish before putting it away for the day.

"In a hurry?" Inuyasha asked.

He shrugged noncommittally and glanced at the clock. Closing time had been six minutes ago, and the hanyou _still_ hadn't locked the front door; until that happened, Miroku was bound by their agreement. Violet eyes drifted towards the only other occupant of Founder's Coffee Shop. Over the last couple weeks, Sango had made the corner booth her home away from home. Midterms were coming up, and she'd stay after her shift to study… _and drive me crazy_.

"Keep your pants on," Inuyasha sighed, pulling keys from his pocket. Cuffing his friend's shoulder, he added, "Literally."

The second the lock clicked, Miroku was through the gate and sliding into the seat across from Sango. "Big test tomorrow?"

She looked up in surprise. "I thought you weren't allowed past the counter."

"During regular business hours. We're _closed_," Miroku pointed out smugly.

"Already?" she exclaimed, pulling her notes together. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"Wait!" He laid a hand on her arm. "Please?"

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Let's be friends," Miroku blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Friends," he repeated, quickly regaining his composure. "We could be _much_ more friendly with each other."

"I'm not interested in 'getting friendly' with you," she retorted primly.

"How do you know?" he countered smoothly. "You don't know me well enough to decide that, and there are benefits to being friends."

"Friends," Sango repeated coolly, closing her satchel. "With benefits?"

Miroku's eyes widened, then glazed over. "Ah, well… while I wouldn't be _opposed_…"

"I don't think so," she snapped, cutting him off.

Inuyasha relocked to door behind her and joined Miroku. "Smooth," he smirked.

"I think I misrepresented my intentions," Miroku mourned.

"You sure about that? You're kind of a pervert, you know."

"_She's_ the one who brought up benefits packages."

"I don't think Sango's the sort to offer benefits to part-timers," Inuyasha remarked.

"I wasn't even thinking about applying for a position," Miroku insisted, drumming his fingers on the table as he stared into space.

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha repeated, bemused.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Promp #5, Friendship. My contest entry was pruned back to 250 words, but this version stands at 363 words.


	9. Family

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this meandering Saturday morning… especially for the one who's nearly late for her lesson. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Family**

When Sango showed up two hours before her shift on Saturday, Inuyasha did a double-take. When she explained _why_ she was early, he glared in the direction of the back room and growled, "Shippo, run the register for a while; Miroku, you're in charge of the coffee." Fixing her with flashing golden eyes, he said, "I'm going in with you."

Sango frowned in confusion and asked, "Is there something I should know about your brother?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Don't tell me he's a pervert, too?" she sighed, cutting a glance in Miroku's direction.

Inuyasha snorted. "Nah, nothing like that, but he's just as much of a pain… worse in some ways."

"What do you mean?"

Catching the wariness in her posture, the hanyou tugged at his ear and lowered his voice. "Look, you handle Miroku just fine, but there's no _handling_ Sesshoumaru. You can't put him in his place; you have to learn yours." As a spark of anger kindled in her eyes, he scrambled to explain. "He's very… uh… old-fashioned, I guess you could say. It's a youkai thing… pack stuff."

She considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Demon Relations is a required course for all students, so while I didn't grow up around youkai, I know the basics," she offered.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly. "Yeah, well… my brother is a textbook alpha male. Founder's is his baby, and he doesn't like just anyone mucking about in his shop. If he takes a disliking to someone, they don't last long. Have I mentioned he's kind of a bastard?"

"Yes, actually," she replied, a glimmer of amusement showing in her eyes.

The hanyou relaxed even more and jerked a thumb towards Miroku and Shippo. "Those two manage to stay on his good side. Miroku's too easy-going to let Sesshoumaru's fussiness get to him, and Shippo's too much of a brat to care about protocol. I'm kinda stuck with him, being family and all."

"So… you're worried about _me_ because…?"

"Sesshoumaru is a perfectionist with insanely high standards, and he's sure to let you know just how far short you fall," Inuyasha stated plainly. "Don't let him get to you."

"I'll certainly bear that in mind," Sango cautiously replied.

With a brisk nod, the hanyou reached for the doorknob, adding, "All of us suffered through Sesshoumaru's lessons; even Shippo had them, and he's mostly a broom-pusher. Just keep in mind that my brother's snippy with _everyone_, so it's nothing personal."

Sango nodded slowly, but something about the way Inuyasha was talking about his own brother bothered her. She couldn't tell if he was undercutting him… or defending him. "Maybe it would be best to let me form my own opinions about him?" she dared to venture.

Inuyasha's dark brows shot towards his hairline just as a voice called from behind the closed door. "Are you quite finished, little brother? In another thirty-five seconds, Miss Sakamoto will be late."

"Keh." The hanyou curled his lip, and muttered, "Did I mention he's a bastard?" before marching through the door.

"And I am _not_ snippy," Sesshoumaru smoothly added, gesturing for Sango to take a seat.

"You snip!" Inuyasha countered, his chin jutting defiantly. "And I'm _not_ letting you scare Sango away."

"Hnn," his brother murmured as he flicked impossibly long, silver hair to one side and insinuated himself into his chair. "It sounded as though _you_ were trying to scare her away with your little 'pep talk'."

"You had the last guy I hired in tears; I think fair warning is only fair."

"That Hojo boy cringed too much, for all his obsequiousness," Sesshoumaru said dismissively. "And I don't recall any complaints when I terminated young mister Jakotsu."

"Worst hire _ever_," Inuyasha grimly acknowledged. "But Sango's been working out great, and I don't want you getting all huffy once you find out…"

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared and he raked his half-brother with a hard look before pinning Sango with cold eyes. "Find out _what_, precisely?"

"She doesn't drink coffee."

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru sighed, flicking his long fingers in a gesture of nonchalance. "That simply means she can be properly trained to appreciate the subtle variations without the hindrance of preconceived notions. A clean palette could be considered an asset in her case. However, this doesn't excuse your attempt at slander."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!" Inuyasha argued.

The older sibling's golden eyes registered momentary irritation, and it was impossible to miss the patronization in his tone when he said, "You're always more mutinous at this time of the month."

The hanyou's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I was planning a mutiny, do you think I'd chat about it ten feet away from your eavesdropping ass?"

Sesshoumaru sifted through the contents of a folder and placed a printout about Columbian coffee before Sango. The banter between brothers continued as her lesson proceeded, with neither of them giving much ground. She dutifully paid attention as the shop's owner lectured on the origins of the coffee bean and the advantages of inu-youkai senses in cataloging the nuances of flavor. Along the way, she learned a few very interesting things.

First of all, it became apparent that Inuyasha could toss around an impressive range of profanity when he was out of the earshot of his customers. It hadn't occurred to her that he might be any different than he was on the floor, and she watched him closely, trying to reconcile this rather surly display with her first impressions.

Second, she decided that Sesshoumaru was a very difficult person to read. The changes in his facial expressions were so minute as to be nonexistent, and Sango found herself relying on his voice for clues to his frame of mind. His smooth-as-cream tones managed to communicate a host of understated emotion—sarcasm, impatience, superiority, indignation. _He really __is__ a bit of a bastard… at least where Inuyasha is concerned._ Sesshoumaru was going to be very difficult to please… but easy to work for. He laid out his expectations clearly and concisely, and he provided her with the means to achieve them.

Third, and possibly most confusing, Sango learned that these brothers—_half-brothers_, she corrected herself—were walking contradictions. Inuyasha scowled and sassed, but he _stayed_… and Sango knew that he made sure that every last detail at Founder's was run to his brother's liking. And while Sesshoumaru snipped and sighed about those who lacked culture and competence, he trusted his brother with his precious shop. The whole time she was in the back room with them, she couldn't get over the odd undercurrent that seemed to run contrary to everything that was happening on the surface.

When Sesshoumaru finally released her so she could begin her shift, Sango lifted her apron from its hook and slipped out the door, leaving the brothers to continue their 'discussion' in peace. Miroku and Shippo were waiting, and as soon as the flow of customers allowed for a quick conference, they cornered her.

"How did it go?" Miroku asked.

"He said I'm not _completely_ hopeless," Sango relayed with a wan smile.

"Oooh, that's _good_!" Shippo assured her.

"He must have really taken a shine to you if he's lavishing _that_ much praise this early on," Miroku agreed.

"Lavish?" Sango snorted. "He _also_ requested that I change my brand of shampoo… and he wants to approve my course schedule before I register for next semester."

"Personal interest!" cheered Miroku, trying to soothe Sango's obvious indignation.

"…and a very sensitive nose," the kitsune added wisely.

She sniffed at the end of her ponytail, distractedly tapping the silky strands against her lips in a way that set Miroku's fingers to twitching. "I don't _get_ those two; are they always like that?" she murmured.

"Like what?" Shippo asked, dropping his voice to an eager whisper.

"Well… it's hard to explain," she said slowly, searching for words. "There was so much friction between them, but I couldn't really tell if they were bitter rivals… or… hmm."

Miroku and Shippo exchanged a glance, and the young man leaned forward. "Or… _what_?"

Sango frowned, trying to put her finger on that elusive _something_ she'd glimpsed. "If they weren't brothers, I'd swear they were flirting," she finally admitted.

It took a full three seconds for Shippo's jaw to complete its slow-motion descent as he boggled at her in utter disbelief, but his shocked silence was short-lived. In the next moment, he was laughing—long, rolling peals of merriment that turned heads and inspired smiles throughout the shop.

Miroku was already wiping tears from his eyes. "Sango, I think I love you," he declared, without an ounce of mockery in his chuckle.

"I dare you… I double dog dare you… to say that to their faces," Shippo gasped out.

"I think I'm sorry I said it at all!" she muttered heatedly, embarrassment burning in her cheeks.

She raised a warning finger when Miroku reached for her, but he merely gave the top of her head a gentle pat. "Let's be fair, now," he admonished, giving Shippo a pointed look. "Some courtship _does_ resemble a battle, and those two have always enjoyed a highly volatile relationship."

"They didn't stop arguing the whole time I was in there," Sango said as she tried to duck out from under Miroku's warm hand. "Although… they never really disagreed with one another, either."

"It's always like this after one of Sesshoumaru's buying trips," Shippo remarked as the jangling of the front bell announced a new customer.

As the redhead darted to the register, Miroku finally drew his hand away, managing to make the release feel like a caress. "In their own very bizarre and slightly dysfunctional way, they're showing their affection for one another. The snarling is all for show, and it's a shoddy cover-up for a respect that runs several centuries deep."

Miroku moved towards his station to fill the new order, and Sango followed him, her curiosity piqued. "So, Sesshoumaru's been away?"

"Yep," Miroku confirmed. "This buying trip was six weeks, and he's only been back a couple days. The growling will settle down some by next week, though it never actually stops." Catching the skeptical look lingering on her face, he smirked and pointed towards the menu board and somewhat randomly asked, "Did you know that Founder's Coffee Shop's House Blend has won several prestigious awards?"

"As it happens, that was part of this morning's lesson," Sango replied, pleased to be in the loop for once.

"Well, consider this," Miroku continued. "That particular coffee is Sesshoumaru's personal blend; it's his favorite, and the recipe is a deep, dark secret that he's only shared with one other individual."

"Inuyasha," Sango guessed as Shippo rejoined them.

"The very same!" Miroku beamed. "If that's not proof of Sesshoumaru's implicit trust, I don't know what is."

"They're not friends, but they're family," Shippo offered, as if that explained everything.

"The only family each other has," Miroku added.

Sango's expression shifted through several emotions before settling on something soft and wistful. "That, I can understand."

"For us canine types, family is _really_ important," said Shippo.

"Yes, it is," Miroku agreed.

For a fleeting moment, Sango wondered why it sounded as if he was including himself in the statement, but she simply nodded and said, "Family is precious."

* * *

**End Note:** This wasn't written for any particular contest. It simply needed to be. Posted on May 18, 2009… because it is a Monday. 1,878 words.


	10. Ingrained

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this awkward moment… especially for the one who had to dodge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta Fenikkusuken, who was lured in by the promise of mocha.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 14, 2009.

* * *

**Ingrained**

Inuyasha had the day off, and Sesshoumaru took his half-brother's place behind the coffee makers. The quietly efficient youkai apparently believed in on-the-job training, because he plied Sango with steaming demitasse cups all throughout the afternoon lull. While she appreciated his continued attempts to educate her palete, all the caffeine was making her jumpy. At least, this was the best excuse she could come up with, though she doubted he'd buy it. "Oh… my… gosh! I'm _so_ sorry, sir!"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow after neatly avoiding the elbow she'd attempted to drive into his ribs. "Miss Sakamoto, this is the second time in as many hours that you have shied away from me, and now _this_?"

She found his inscrutable gaze impossible to hold. "Really, _really_ sorry," she mumbled, color deepening in her cheeks.

He huffed softly, and in a slightly gentler tone, said, "You have nothing to fear from me."

"I know that, sir," she hastily replied, brown eyes begging him to believe her. "It's just that… usually when someone is looming behind me… well, sir… Miroku's hands tend to wander, if you know what I mean."

"I am aware of Mr. Murasaki's tendencies," he allowed. "My brother implied that you manage to… peacefully coexist?"

"Something like that."

"Hnn… well, his manners are understandable; however, I don't think you have any real cause for concern."

"You can't make excuses for him just because he pours a pretty cup of coffee," she retorted sharply.

"I make no excuses; I merely recognize the behavior patterns."

"You _expect_ him to behave like a pervert?" she demanded, incensed.

"I _expect_ him to ignore personal boundaries, to be impulsive and over-confident… and to be bluntly honest and unfailingly loyal." Sesshoumaru considered further. "He has a brain and knows how to use it, which balances out his upbringing somewhat. And he can 'pour a pretty cup of coffee', which makes him an asset to our business."

"Miroku's upbringing? What do you mean?"

"You don't know? He was raised by wolves."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #76—Type. My original entry was 250 words, but this is a slightly expanded version, 335 words.


	11. Vendor

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this comic misadventure… especially for the one who's about to meet the family. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on May 15, 2009.

* * *

**Vendor**

Inuyasha leaned out of the coffee shop's back room and called, "Oi, Miroku! Unlock the front door, will you? Someone's on their way over from Peep's."

"They're late this morning," commented Sesshoumaru, who was measuring freshly ground coffee with unwavering precision. "We open in twelve minutes."

"Yeah, I called over there to ask about the hold up, and their truck is out of commission," the hanyou replied. "Since we're one of their 'best customers', they're doing a rush delivery… so batten down the hatches."

"What's 'Peep's'?" Sango asked.

"One of our vendors; they're the bakery that stocks our case," Inuyasha explained, pointing to the gleaming shelves that were normally filled with a tempting assortment of cookies, muffins, and pastries. "The owner's a hassle and a half, but their stuff meets the resident food snob's standards."

"If I could hire either Ginta or Hakkaku out from under him, I would add my own bakery, but pack loyalty being what it is…." Sesshoumaru left the sentence hanging with an eloquently regretful shrug.

"You were damned lucky he let you keep Miroku," Inuyasha pointed out.

Sango was so wrapped up in the brothers' conversation, she didn't realized her nemesis had returned. "Excuse me," Miroku murmured next to her ear, causing her to jump as he reached around her to place a hand on top of a pile of fliers. "Would you mind holding down that stack of napkins?" he asked politely. When she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, he smiled amiably. "Inuyasha was speaking quite literally when he said to batten down."

"If he reduces our order to crumbs, I'm not paying for it," Sesshoumaru flatly remarked.

"Rush deliveries are a pain in the ass," Inuyasha groused. "Why didn't they just send our stuff with you, Miroku?"

Sango was very conscious of the man's nearness as he hummed a noncommittal reply, but before she could extricate herself, he sang out, "Incoming!" Trusting Miroku's word for once, she quickly slapped her hand onto the napkins… just in the nick of time. With a violent jangling of the bell, the front door flew open, and she had to turn her face away from the full force of the wind that whirled through it.

Opening her eyes again, Sango realized that she was neatly burrowed against Miroku's shoulder and hastily pulled away, only to find herself under the assessing gaze of a smirking wolf youkai. "Uh… good morning?" she ventured.

Clear blue eyes studied her intently. "So Mutt-face really _did_ hire a woman!" the newcomer exclaimed bluntly. Easing several large, white bakery boxes onto the counter, he offered his hand. "I'm Kouga."

"Sango," she returned, growing rather flustered when he took advantage of his grasp on her hand to move closer. Though she tried a gentle tug, he didn't take the hint. She was wondering if Sesshoumaru would care if she decked this Kouga person when three things happened almost simultaneously.

An arm slid around her shoulders from behind, pulling her firmly against Miroku's broad chest. A low growl rattled through the shop, which was menacing enough to make Sango grateful for her coworker's protective embrace. And a very wide, very cocky grin spread over the wolf's handsome face. "That's enough, you idiots. You're scaring _her_ more than you're scaring me. Geez."

The pervasive rumble dropped off, and Sango glanced towards the brothers, who wore almost identical chagrined expressions. Inuyasha muttered a quiet, "Keh," but Miroku only tightened his hold.

Kouga brought his other hand up and patted Sango's much smaller one in what was probably intended to be a reassuring manner. "Don't you worry, little lady; I can tell you're not the one for me."

"E-excuse me?" she asked, bewildered.

The wolf straightened and puffed out his chest confidently. "I'll know my woman when I find her because there'll be stars in her eyes, shining just for me." Leaning closer again, he added conspiratorially, "The glimmer in _yours_ already belongs to someone else, am I right?"

"Kouga," Miroku quietly interjected, "If the truck is truly in the shop, there must be several more orders waiting to be delivered. Would you like a cup of coffee for the road?"

"Easy does it," the wolf replied in teasing tones. "I got the message, loud and clear… little brother."

He was gone with a toss of his tail and a gust of wind, and for several moments, no one moved. Finally, Sango broke the silence. "Little brother?" she asked as she wriggled free.

"Adopted," Miroku affirmed.

"Oh?" she murmured thoughtfully. "I can see the resemblance."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #6, Stars. 762 words.


	12. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the inquisitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 30, 2009.

* * *

**Fancy Meeting You Here**

Sango was completely immersed in her research project when two hands covered her eyes and a cheerful voice sang out, "Guess who?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded coolly.

"It's a library; I'm… checking things out," Miroku replied. "What's the matter, Sango? Don't you like surprises?"

"Only pleasant ones."

"But I _am_ being pleasant," he countered, giving her a genial smile as he claimed a chair opposite hers.

Sango had never seen Miroku outside of work, and he looked strange without his apron. Even stranger was his leather jacket, which boasted a wide fur collar. _Maybe it's a wolf thing? _She had to drag her attention from the thick ruff to ask, "Did you follow me here?"

"Yes and no."

"Which one is it?"

With a longsuffering sigh, Miroku elaborated. "I was in the building and saw you walk by earlier. When I wrapped up my business, I thought I'd see if you were still around."

"Are you a student, too?"

"Used to be," he replied candidly.

"Dropped out?" she asked waspishly.

"Graduated," he corrected.

"You're a _graduate_?"

"I am."

"You have a degree?" she clarified.

"I do."

"From _this_ university?"

"That's correct," he replied, bemused by her tenacity.

"Bachelor's?"

"Master's."

Sango shook her head. "And… you pour coffee for a living?"

"Not precisely."

Incredulity morphed into disbelief. "But… you work in a coffee shop—every day."

"Except Tuesdays and every other Sunday," he amended.

"_Why_?"

Miroku actually took the time to consider her question, then shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #7, Surprise. 250 words.


	13. The Same Boat

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of dialogue… especially for the interested party. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who never complains when I flood her inbox.

This oneshot was posted on June 15, 2009.

* * *

**The Same Boat**

"Say, Inuyasha… why does Miroku work here?" Sango asked casually.

The hanyou answered with equal nonchalance. "Why do you think he works here?"

She considered for a moment, then admitted, "I _thought_ he worked here because he didn't have any other options."

"No… that's why _I_ work here." Sango opened and closed her mouth several times, certain she'd offended her boss, but he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Oi… I like my job. You're too serious sometimes, Sango."

"Well, some people aren't serious enough," she huffed. "I suppose that means the real reason he works here is because he can flirt with women."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm pretty sure he could do that anywhere there are women—no coffee required. Why don't you ask Miroku why he works here?"

"He'd take it the wrong way and think I'm _interested_."

"You sound interested to me," Inuyasha teased. She wrinkled her nose, and he turned the question back around. "Why do _you_ work here, Sango?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you take the job when I offered it?"

"Well… I needed the money."

"And this can't be Miroku's reason because…?"

Her shrug was more of a fidget. "I _did_ ask him why, and he just said, 'Why not?'"

"Sounds like him," Inuyasha grinned. "You know, _you_ pretty much took this job on a whim; maybe he did, too?"

"It _wasn't_ a whim for me; I knew I'd need a job—something close to campus with flexible hours," she said defensively. "I just hadn't found an opening yet."

"You getting by okay?" he asked solicitously.

"I manage," she said, waving off his concern. "You give me plenty of hours, which helps tremendously since, in a way, I'm working for two."

The hanyou's ears snapped to attention and he gave her midsection a sharp look. "Not a chance," he declared flatly.

Noticing his scrutiny, Sango propped her hand on her hip and arched a brow. "Don't be ridiculous; I'm talking about my little brother."

"You're supporting a kid brother?"

"Yes," she replied stiffly.

"I thought you lived in the dorms," he gently pried.

"I do," Sango confirmed. "He's staying with relatives at the moment."

"Not your folks?" the hanyou asked, mildly surprised.

She looked away. "They're… not around anymore."

Inuyasha sighed, and his tone softened. "You too, huh? What is it with my brother and orphans?" She met his gaze with startled eyes and found sympathy and understanding there; her look of wary interest kept him talking. "It's kind of a joke around here; Sesshoumaru attracts them. I lost my parents back when I was little; Miroku's an orphan, too… not that he's lacking family. Shippo's been on his own since he was a twerp. It's something we all have in common; I had no idea you were in the same boat. How long ago?"

"Last fall," she said in a tight voice.

"Well… damn. No wonder…" he muttered with a frown. "Sango, if you need anything—anything at all—you speak up."

Her grateful smile wobbled a little, and Inuyasha's widening eyes and drooping ears telegraphed his dismay so clearly that Sango giggled instead. "Don't worry; I'm not the weepy sort… and thanks."

"Keh." They worked side by side for a few minutes, until something occurred to Inuyasha and he stopped, propping an elbow on the counter. "Say, Sango, I know you think dialogue is a dangerous thing, but don't you worry. This little chat hasn't given me the wrong idea about you, and I hope you haven't gotten the wrong idea about me."

Sango folded her arms and tartly protested, "This is totally different, and you know it!"

"In what way?" Inuyasha countered. "You're curious about him, but you refuse to talk to him. He's been giving you space, yet you're avoiding him like the plague."

"He's been a little less invasive than usual," she allowed.

"I've never seen the guy not touch a woman more than he doesn't touch you."

"I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"I don't blame you," Inuyasha sighed. "But he's making an effort to be friendly."

"And you want me to reciprocate?"

"Yeah… I guess I do."

"Why?"

He tugged at an ear and scowled thoughtfully for a several moments, but he finally answered, "Even people as independent as _you_ need people they can depend on. And… since we _are_ all in the same boat… it'd be nice if you two would stop rocking it."

* * *

**End Note:** I didn't write this for any contests; it just needed to be. 742 words.


	14. Trussed Issues

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief… especially for the stubborn one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With abundant thanks to Fenikkusuken, who lauds the use of restraint[s].

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on June 15, 2009.

* * *

**Trussed Issues**

"What in the _world_?" Sango quietly exclaimed. Her shift was over, and she was anxious to duck out before Miroku finished up, but her apron was causing trouble. Twisting around, she tried to catch a glimpse of the stubborn knot as she gave it another tug. "Oh, come on," she grumbled. "I need to get out of here before Mr. Touchy Feely shows up."

With midterms fast approaching and a paper due by the end of the week, she planned to hit the library before it closed, but Miroku was sure to try every delay tactic in his repertoire to prevent her escape. He justified his most recent 'platonic' advances by espousing the belief that coworkers should be friends, and friends stuck together. While he hadn't yet achieved stalker status, Miroku tagged along whenever the opportunity arose. She was sure this new ploy was just a means to her end, so she still avoided him as much as possible. _For someone who seems so easy-going, he sure is stubborn. With my luck, he likes a challenge._ _Gah!_ _What is __wrong__ with this thing?_

The simple knot wouldn't budge, and while she was sure Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wouldn't mind the free advertising, she wasn't too keen on wearing the apron to the library. With a growl of disgust, she tried to wriggle out of its confines and somehow managed to trap an arm halfway under one of the straps. Reversing the process proved impossible, for the apron seemed to have developed a mind of its own. "Where are the scissors?" she muttered darkly.

She'd been waging a full-scale war with the thrice-damned uniform for nearly five minutes when Miroku walked through the door, and she knew she must look ridiculous with her arms bent at odd angles. Her shirt had become untucked, and with all her squirming, it had ridden up enough to expose her lower back; she whirled around to keep the bare skin out of sight. Face flushed, hair mussed, and eyes sparking with anger, Sango glared at Miroku, silently daring him to tease her for her predicament. His eyebrows lifted, his jaw dropped, and his eyes glazed over… but thankfully, he offered no comment. "It grabbed me," Sango snapped defensively. Miroku shook himself and stepped forward to help, but she shrunk back. "Don't come any closer!"

He blinked in surprise. "I was only going to help you."

"Oh? Are you sure you weren't going to help yourself?"

"Tempting," he promptly admitted, "but hardly sporting. How did you pin _both_ arms?"

"I told you! It _grabbed_ me!" Sango insisted.

"Let me see," he said, moving closer, but she backed away.

"If you try anything, I'll _scream_."

"Since Inuyasha is the one who sent me to check on you, I'm quite sure he's keeping an ear out, so you don't have to worry about… hmm…" he trailed off, having circled behind his trussed up co-worker. "It really _did_ grab you." The trailing ends of her apron strings had coiled around her wrist, holding her fast.

"It's like the wretched thing is possessed!" she complained.

"I think it would be more accurate to say it's been enchanted," Miroku corrected. A soft chuckle close to her ear betrayed his invasion of her personal space. "I'm afraid you've fallen victim to a kitsune prank. This kind of thing is one of the hazards of working with a trickster."

"Shippo?"

"Hmm," he agreed distractedly. "Why didn't you call for help? Your wrist is almost raw from chafing." Fingertips lightly ghosted over her abused skin, and she shivered involuntarily. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized.

"It didn't hurt," she quickly assured. "It just tickled."

"Really?" he mused. "That is an interesting tidbit of information. I wonder where _else_ you might be…."

"Don't you _dare_!"

"Easy, easy," he soothed. "I was merely speculating; I hadn't even realized I said it out loud."

"That _doesn't_ make it any better," she growled.

"My apologies," he returned, though his tone said that he was humoring her. "Now, let's undo this bit of mischief."

"Will it take long?" she asked.

"No," he replied, placing his hand over the small of her back.

The warm pressure surprised her, and she straightened suddenly, cracking Miroku's chin with the top of her head. He grunted in pain, and she turned to frown up at him. "Quite ticklish," he mumbled ruefully as he massaged his tender jaw.

"You touched me!"

"I need to be in contact with the knot to undo Shippo's enchantment," he explained patiently. "Although… touching you _is_ a nice perk; you have very soft skin."

"Maybe we should call Inuyasha."

"Oh, I'm sure he could cut you loose with the flick of a claw, but then you'd have to explain to Sesshoumaru why we needed to order another apron. It would be a shame if he thought you couldn't take care of your uniform."

"What? This is _not_ my fault!"

"I know that, and you know that… but Sesshoumaru chose these aprons himself. I'm sure you've noticed how particular he can be about little things."

Sango grimaced and slowly admitted, "That's true."

"However, if you want to unleash wholesale destruction upon the apron for its brief role in your bondage, who am I to stand in the way of an avenger?"

"Okay, fine! We'll spare the apron. Just... behave for once," she begged wearily.

"If that's what it takes," he sighed, and once again, she felt the gentle pressure of his hand. A few whispered words and a cool, tingling sensation caused her to gasp and arch her back. "That's done it… or undone it… or undone me…" Miroku mumbled as he gently unwound the limp ties and released her. Clearing his throat, he stepped back and gave her some space, actually turning his back to divest himself of his apron and hang it on the rack.

Sango was grateful for the modicum of privacy while she put her clothing to rights. "Does this kind of thing happen often?" she asked.

"No, not often," Miroku assured her. "Shippo likes to lull us into a false sense of security while he plots, so his pranks are infrequent, unpredictable, and often spectacular."

"And Sesshoumaru lets him get away with it?"

"When you're dealing with youkai, you have to make allowances for instincts. A kitsune is a kitsune," he said with an amiable shrug. "Mischief is part of the package."

"You sound like such an expert. Has he pulled lots of pranks on you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, he's tried a time or two, but I'm wise to his little games," Miroku declared confidently. "This one was kid stuff; he'd need something much more elaborate to fool me."

"Why?"

"I guess you could say I have an eye for this kind of thing."

Sango stared at him, frustrated that he was being vague again. _I wonder if he's doing that on purpose, to draw me into a conversation._ As the man pulled on his jacket, she reached for her own and casually asked, "What do you mean? How can you tell when Shippo's messed with something—enchanted it?" She looked dubiously at her apron, which hung docilely from its peg. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me."

"Ah… well, I'm afraid I have a slight advantage. My father—my human father—purportedly descended from a long line of powerful monks, so I'm sensitive to youki," he explained. "However, there are a few simple things you can watch out for, if you're interested."

"That would be… nice, but…" With a glance at the clock, Sango said, "I really need to go."

Miroku hid his disappointment very well, but not well enough, and Sango was torn. A large part of her screamed, _Run for your life_, but there was an insistent whisper reminding her that she had been in a vulnerable position… and he hadn't taken advantage. _He's being friendly… so maybe…_ Reaching for her bag, Sango hesitantly said, "I need to hurry to the library before it closes. If you want to walk with me, maybe you could teach me how to spot a kitsune trap?"

His answering smile was radiant. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #8, Hold. 1,361 words.


	15. Sniff

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in these off hours… especially for the one whose innocent act isn't fooling anyone. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This chapter was posted on June 29, 2009.

* * *

**Sniff**

Miroku loitered outside the girls' dormitory, and when Sango strode through the doors, glowering at the slip of paper in her hand, he pushed off the wall and strolled into her path. "Well, hello there!"

She glanced up, startled. "What are _you_ doing here? And _don't_ tell me you just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"It's Tuesday," Miroku said with an amiable shrug. "It's my day off, and I was out for a wander. Is _this_ where you live?"

Sango rolled her eyes at his less-than-convincing innocent act. "How long have you been waiting out here?" she asked dryly.

"Not long," he grinned. "So… what's put a frown on your lovely face?"

"This," she grumped waving the paper at him.

"What is it?"

"A list."

"Of?" he patiently pried.

With a sigh, she passed it along. "It's Sesshoumaru's _approved_ list."

His eyes skimmed the neat print, and his brows lifted. "Shampoo?"

"When I first started at Founder's, Sesshoumaru actually gave me some, but I used up the last of it yesterday. I went back to my old brand… but…"

"He noticed?"

"He _wrinkled_ his _nose_ at me!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Then told me I could go home early… and handed me _this_."

Miroku laughed at her obvious pique. "Peaceful coexistence requires a certain amount of give and take."

"I'm not sure I like all this sniffing; it's _invasive_!"

"I suppose I'm used to it."

"That's right," she replied, looking at him speculatively. "Wolf-youkai must have sensitive noses, too. Does that mean you use one of these?"

"Nooo, but I'm familiar with the brand names," Miroku replied, passing the list back to her. "By the look of it, Sesshoumaru's expensive tastes aren't confined to his palate. These are high-end salon products and cost a pretty penny."

"There goes my budget," Sango groaned.

"You know, Sesshoumaru has never complained about the stuff I use. Here… smell," he offered, helpfully tilting his head.

"No, thank you."

"Oh, come on," he coaxed. "It's pack-approved and reasonably-priced."

"Well…" she said slowly, weakening.

"If it's the 'invasive' sniffing you're worried about, I told you… I'm used to it," he assured. In a gesture of good faith, Miroku shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, and that was enough to convince her. Sango stepped closer, going up on tiptoe for an experimental sniff.

Congratulating himself for enticing the perennially suspicious young woman into what amounted to a show of trust, Miroku was caught off guard when cautious fingers lifted a lock of hair, then smoothed it back into place. _Oh… please, do that again…._

"It's nice," Sango commented. "Although, I don't really smell anything shampoo-y."

"I believe that's the general idea," he quietly replied, resisting the urge to lean into her touch.

She threaded her fingers through his hair a second time, then rubbed several strands between thumb and forefinger. "Yeah, okay. Let's give your stuff a try."

Miroku heaved a regretful little sigh when she stepped back, which earned him a sharp look. He shrugged a sort of apology and nodded down the street. "There's a pharmacy down this way that has a good selection of youkai products. I'd be happy to accompany you."

Sango hesitated a moment, but replied with a resigned, "Yes, please."

He led the way, regaling her with hilariously embarrassing stories about the ups and downs of heightened youkai senses, but to his chagrin, she didn't laugh outright, even at his best stories. There was amusement sparkling in her eyes, but the best he could coax out of her was a kind of wry half-chuckle… and that didn't count. _Come to think of it, I've __never__ heard Sango's laughter. _She'd always been too serious, but this was the first time he noticed just how wistful her rare smiles were. Filing this tidbit away for future consideration, Miroku held the door to a corner pharmacy and ushered Sango to the aisle where she'd be able to find shampoo. Her curiosity was as bad as any cat-youkai's, but he didn't mind wandering after her as she prowled the rest of the store, exploring all the shelves.

Nodding politely to the proprietress, a bright-eyed tanuki, Miroku let his thoughts wander back to earlier, and a foolish grin spread over his face. He knew it was silly because _he_ was human, and _she_ was human, and it didn't mean anything _really_, but…. He still felt six kinds of smug over something that meant _everything_ in canine circles. _She thinks I smell nice._

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble (which is technically too long to qualify as a drabble) was begun at the behest of two lovely ladies over at **iyissekiwa**, who were sweet enough to request an update to 'that coffee shop story' during last week's contest. I did _try_. Really, I did. But as often happens, the original idea morphed out of recognition, and by the time this ficlet was done, all signs of the intended theme had vanished without a trace. Unless, of course, you believe that **sniff** plus **hair** equals **snare**? 748 words.


	16. Nature and Nurture

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this 'instructive' adventure… especially for the one who comes by his unique charms honestly. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who hit upon the _perfect_ name for the pack's bakery while we were lobbing ideas forth and back.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on July 1, 2009.

* * *

**Nature and Nurture**

"Oi, Shippo! Give Miroku a hand; he needs to make a run to Peep's."

Before the kitsune could draw breath to complain, Sesshoumaru quietly interjected, "Send Sango." Miroku immediately brightened, but Inuyasha visibly balked. "I believe she will find the experience… instructive," the tall youkai calmly opined, giving the young woman a measuring look. "Are you willing?"

Sango glanced between the brothers, not sure whose cues to trust. Shippo elbowed her in a friendly way and loudly whispered, "If you're smart, you humor the alpha." Two pairs of golden eyes narrowed at the mischievous kitsune, who grinned unrepentantly and wheedled, "Bring me some of Ginta's cookies?"

* * *

"Miroku's on his way," Kouga announced. "And he's bringing that girl."

"_What_ girl?" asked Ginta, glancing up from the tray of cupcakes he was icing.

"The one Mutt-face hired," smirked the wolf-youkai. "By the look of things, our boy's pretty attached."

"Isn't he too young to be thinking about mates?" protested Hakkaku.

"Nah," Kouga scoffed. "His father was this age when Miroku was born."

Hakkaku sighed into his bread bowl. "He grew up so fast!"

"Humans'll do that," Kouga shrugged.

* * *

Sango stared at the storefront in complete disbelief. "_This_ is Peep's?"

"Yes."

"Your family's bakery is called Peeping Tom's?"

"Yes," he repeated, sounding mildly apologetic. She fought it, but to Miroku's surprise and delight, Sango began to giggle. "Hey!" he protested. "Don't get the wrong idea! It's not named after _me_!"

"Are you sure? Because it's _unbelievably_ appropriate!" she countered, eyes sparkling.

"_Yes_!" Miroku retorted, although he sheepishly added, "It's named for my grandfather, Tomeo. He was a close friend of Kouga's father, and by all accounts, he deserved the nickname."

"You come from a long line of perverts?"

"Monks, actually," he corrected, trying to muster some dignity.

Sango snorted and said, "_Perverted_ monks."

Miroku held the door, winking cheerfully as he gestured for her to precede him. "I prefer… amorous."

* * *

**End Note:** A judiciously-pruned, 250-word version of this ficlet was entered in a drabble contest at the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #9, Father. This uncut version is 317 words. For those who enjoy such things, Tomeo apparently means 'cautious'… and it _doesn't_ rhyme with Romeo. ::twinkle::


	17. What Big Eyes You Have

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this continuation from last time… especially for the one whose heart is leaping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**What Big Eyes You Have**

Miroku knew it would have been kinder to warn Sango, but when it came right down to it, he wanted to know what she _really_ thought of his 'family'. Since she hadn't been prepared for… well, for _this_… her reaction was an honest one. The young woman stood very still, peering with wide eyes at the five wolf-youkai who hemmed her in, noses twitching and tails swishing with an almost predatory curiosity. Clearing his throat, Miroku said, "You remember Kouga? He's the manager here."

Sango's gaze immediately veered from Hakkaku's wild-looking silvery spikes to the smirking leader of the pack. "Hello, again," she said politely.

Then, to Miroku's great satisfaction, she simply looked past the welcoming committee to take in Peeping Tom's décor. Immaculate white countertops and tile, gleaming glass-fronted cases, and unadorned walls that had been painted an inviting shade of blue that the whole pack suspected Kouga had chosen because it brought out his eyes. The bakery wasn't anything fancy, but that wasn't the important thing.

At that moment, Sango took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. "Something smells _good_."

Miroku could have kissed her for choosing the _best_ possible thing to say. Kouga's tail settled into a self-satisfied wag, Ginta straightened and beamed, and Hakkaku actually blushed. Relaxing a little, Miroku nodded towards the kitchen and prompted, "Inuyasha said you have an order for Founder's?"

"Sure," Kouga replied with twinkling eyes. "But what's the hurry?"

"We haven't been introduced," chided the wolf-youkai with cropped hair. He presented himself to Sango and extended his hand. "I'm Ginta."

Sango face brightened with recognition. "Shippo said I should bring back some of your cookies!"

Miroku watched in amusement as she effortlessly secured a place in his serious-minded packmate's affections. Ginta led Sango towards the bakery case where long rows of over-sized cookies were on display, and Kouga dropped an arm around Miroku's shoulders. "Glad to see she's not the skittish type; she was surprised, but not scared," he murmured conspiratorially. "Things must be getting serious if you two are bathing together!"

Giving his adopted brother's arm a firm shove, Miroku said, "Same brand, different bottle."

Hakkaku edged closer and asked, "Even if they're not to the grooming stage, isn't it a little strange that there's barely any trace of Miroku's scent on his intended mate?"

Miroku shot a harried look in Sango's direction, desperately hoping she hadn't overheard. "Would you keep it down?" he whispered furtively.

"Maybe our boy's courtship isn't progressing smoothly," Kouga remarked with a fanged grin. "According to Mutt-face, she's succeeded in keeping Miroku at arm's length."

"No small feat." Hakkaku cocked his head and considered Sango with new respect, then added, "Although… she doesn't seem to be having any trouble with Ginta's attentiveness."

_What?_ Miroku quickly glanced over, and sure enough, Ginta's hand rested lightly against Sango's back as he pointed out his fresh-baked goodies. _That would have earned me an elbow to the ribs at the very least; she's not even tensing up!_

"Interesting!" Kouga drawled. "She's particular… in particular."

"Let's test that theory," the mohawk-crested youkai said with an impish grin. He sidled over to Sango and looped his arm through hers as he introduced himself. "Hey, little sister! I'm Hakkaku!"

"It's nice to meet you, and… my name's Sango," she corrected.

"I know!" Hakkaku cheerfully replied, turning to wink at a blank-faced Miroku.

Kouga chuckled. "Is she this comfortable with Mutt-face and his uppity brother?"

"More or less," Miroku admitted.

"So, she's singled you out?" Kouga prodded.

"Looks like it."

"That's not _all_ bad," the blue-eyed wolf opined.

"How do you figure?" Miroku sighed.

Kouga reached across and tousled the young man's hair. "Well, little brother… it means she's singled you out!"

Sango turned then and arched her brows at Miroku, asking, "Do you know Shippo's favorite?"

"I've never seen him turn down anything," he replied with an amiable shrug. "You can't go wrong."

"I guess it's… eenie, meenie, miney, mo?"

"I think a taste test in order!" announced Kouga, who began barking out orders. "Hakkaku, prepare a table for our guest. Ginta, pull a selection of your finest. Miroku, put your harebrained apprenticeship to good use and pour us some coffee. And you lot… c'mere," he finished, waving over the two who'd been hanging back.

Sango blinked in surprise when Kouga collared the adolescents, giving them a playful shake before turning them loose. The boys, who were probably around Shippo's age, bore a passing resemblance to Ginta… and a striking resemblance to each other. "Let's see now," Kouga said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You two are Ginta's oldest sister's grandchildren… or was it Hakkaku's second cousin's whelps?"

"_Both_, Uncle," they answered in unison, rolling their eyes.

Sango giggled and offered a warm, "Hello."

The pair fidgeted and grinned, and Kouga mussed up their hair, each in turn. "This one's Kurou, and this one's Jurou. Once they're trained up a bit, we'll open another branch." Turning his attention to the twosome, who'd puffed up considerably at the mention of their prospects, he said, "Kurou, watch the ovens; Jurou, take the register. The rest of us are going on a short break, so look smart."

"Yessir," they chorused.

"Are they twins?" Sango whispered as Kouga whisked her towards a small table in the back corner. "How do you tell them apart?"

Kouga tapped his nose meaningfully, then shooed her towards a stool. As she took a perch, Sango noticed that _all_ the tables had backless seats tucked under them. "Are all the chairs like this because it's easier for you?" she inquired, gesturing uncertainly.

The blue-eyed wolf gave her a puzzled look, then broke into a smile. "You're right! Peeping Tom's is a youkai establishment, so we boast tail-friendly seating!"

Hakkaku darted back and forth, ferrying sugar, creamer, and napkins from the front counter, and Ginta arrived with an entire platter of cookies. "Here, little sister," Hakkaku said as he placed a bottle of milk in front of her. "Miroku says you're not much of a coffee-drinker."

"Thank you," she said with a surprised glance in her coworker's direction. "And… you can call me Sango."

"I know!" Hakkaku replied glibly.

Ginta and Hakkaku claimed seats on either side of her, crowding close to make room for Kouga and Miroku. No one seemed to mind jostling elbows with their neighbor, so she focused on the cookies and was soon swooning over a sinfully delicious concoction involving chocolate, nuts, and toffee bits. "So… Miroku grew up with you guys?" she asked between bites.

"Yep!" Kouga beamed. "My father took him in when he was almost two."

"You weren't kids together?" she asked, and almost immediately corrected herself. "Oh, no… of course you weren't. The aging difference."

"We haven't changed much since Miroku was a baby," Ginta confirmed.

"Our little tail-less pup!" Hakkaku said with a nostalgic sigh.

"He had to grow his own!" Kouga teased, giving Miroku's ponytail an affectionate tug. The man batted ineffectually at his older brother's hand, but didn't protest the 'rough' treatment any more than the twins had earlier. The blue-eyed wolf added, "It's our first time raising a human. I think we did pretty good!"

Over the next forty-five minutes, Miroku endured several embarrassing stories about his childhood and watched his packmates cozy up to Sango in a way he couldn't. However, he also heard Sango's laugh again, and he was relieved to see her accepted… and accepting. _Now, if only she'd accept __me__._

When Inuyasha phoned to see what was taking so long, Kurou and Jurou slid several white bakery boxes onto the counter, and their 'short break' came to a reluctant end. Ginta hurried Sango over to the bakery case to pick out Shippo's cookies, and Hakkaku helped Miroku carry the boxes to the car. "I like her, little brother," the silver-haired youkai stated simply.

"I do, too."

"May her heart leap after yours," Hakkaku shyly offered.

Startled to hear the wolvish blessing applied to him, Miroku gave his packmate a lopsided smile and mumbled, "Thanks."

Sango appeared with two bags of cookies and a bemused expression, and Miroku opened the car door for her. They were waved away, and for a few blocks, nothing was said. Finally, Sango asked, "Is it always like that?"

"Pretty much." She lapsed into silence again, simply staring out the passenger side window, and Miroku didn't need his pack's keen senses to pick up on her melancholy mood. "I hope Inuyasha doesn't chew us out for taking so long," he offered lightly.

"Uh-huh," she said distractedly.

"Shippo won't mind having to cover for us; he works for cookies."

"Uh-hmm."

Miroku's violet eyes sparkled, but his tone remained casual as he said, "If you'll agree to bear my children, Hakkaku offered to help raise them. He misses having a baby to dote on."

"Mm-hmm," she murmured vaguely.

"I'm so glad you agree!"

She snapped to attention, asking, "What was that?"

He only chuckled and changed the subject. "Is something on your mind?"

"No… well, _yes_… I just miss…" Sango fumbled. Then, with a wistful smile that pierced his heart, she admitted, "I'm a little jealous of your family."

"I'll share," he offered. She stared at him as if he was crazy, and Miroku could see the refusal in her dark eyes, but he chose to ignore it. Giving his attention to the road, he asked, "Aren't you close to your family?"

"We _were_ close."

"What happened?" he asked, turning onto University.

"There was an accident," she said, her voice tight.

"Ah," he sighed, understanding dawning. "Are you alone?"

"I have a brother, but he lives so far away. I'll wonder if he's lonely, too."

Miroku put the car in park in the lot behind Founder's and turned to face her. "Ask him," he said with all the bluntness of his clan.

Sango blinked, then smiled faintly. "I will."

She moved to open the car door, but Miroku caught her hand and said, "Please give my invitation some thought; a wolf doesn't make such offers lightly."

"You're not a wolf, Miroku," she flatly pointed out.

"Pack member, then," he conceded, hoping she understood even a little what he was holding out to her.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze before firmly but gently withdrawing her own. "It _is_ a tempting offer."

Suspicious of the sly smile playing about her lips, Miroku asked, "Which part tempts you, my dear Sango?"

With one foot already out of the car, she held up the bag she'd brought for Shippo and sweetly answered, "Ginta's cookies!"

Miroku groaned, and Sango sashayed to the back door of the coffee shop and knocked. He folded his arms over the steering wheel and rested his chin atop them, watching the lovely, lonely young woman who guarded her heart so fiercely. "May your heart leap after mine," he prayed.

* * *

**End Notes:** Because _every_ story in fandom seems to be plagued by twins, I give you my token set: Kurou ("ninth son") and Jurou ("tenth son"). Posted later than usual, but still on a Monday—July 13, 2009 (PDT). 1,808 words.


	18. Checklist

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short-staffed afternoon… especially for the one who likes to keep busy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Checklist**

"Oh, good… you're early!" Inuyasha greeted when Sango put in an appearance at the coffee shop. "Shippo's off today, and my other part-timer called in sick. I hope you don't mind picking up some of the slack?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Sesshoumaru left a list for you on the board."

She stowed her book bag and coat in the back room and walked over to where the owner had tacked up his list. _'Sango, I am entrusting the following to you. Attend to them before your shift ends. –Sesshoumaru'_

_Curt… with a touch of hoity-toity._ Smiling as she knotted her apron ties, Sango skimmed the short list. Most of the tasks were things she'd helped Shippo with in the past. _I can take care of them during the afternoon lull._ _What's this one, though?_ The last item on her agenda was a barely-legible scrawl, and she couldn't make heads or tails of it. _Maybe Inuyasha added something?_ The musical jangle of the front bell announced the arrival of customers, so Sango snagged the list and tucked it into her pocket before hurrying to take charge of the register.

It was a fairly normal day. Coffee brewed. Milk steamed. Busy people placed their orders to go, and those with time to spare splurged on big, bowl-shaped cups of latte, made elegant by Miroku's fluid artistry. Sango had grown somewhat more accustomed to the frequent giggling exclamations over the flirtatious young man's brand of charm. Founder's warm atmosphere and the low hum of conversation were comfortingly familiar… and the busyness of the shop helped stave off the loneliness that crept into too-quiet moments. Over the last couple months, she'd been coming in early for work, and she usually studied in one of the booths when her shift was over. The coffee shop was becoming her home away from home, much more so than her dorm.

Throughout the course of the afternoon, Sango used spare moments to sweep and straighten. She was making decent headway and finding satisfaction in conquering the checklist. The only odd thing was… Miroku was unusually interested in her progress as well. While she was refilling the vanilla sugar and sweetened cocoa shakers at the pick-up counter, he sidled up an asked, "How's that to-do list coming?"

With an involuntary glance to check on the disposition of his hands, she replied, "Fine… I'm nearly done."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed. "And will you get to _everything_ on the list today?"

Sango eyed Miroku suspiciously, but slowly nodded. "Yes, I'll manage. I like to be thorough."

"Mmm." There was an anticipatory gleam in his eyes as he echoed, "_Thorough_."

He wandered off with a slightly glazed expression, and Sango shook her head._ I get the feeling we weren't talking about the same thing. _The afternoon wore on, and she moved efficiently between the tables, gathering up scattered sections of the day's paper. As she stacked them by the door, she risked a peep over her shoulder and caught Miroku watching her—again. _This is getting ridiculous! _He couldn't follow her beyond the designated boundary of the front counter, but that didn't stop him from following her with his eyes. His lingering looks seemed to lie in wait for her glances, and every time she checked on him, those violet eyes took on a pleased twinkle… as if _she_ was the one who started this silly game of peek-a-boo. Determined to ignore Miroku for the remainder of his shift, Sango kept her head high and her eyes down.

It was almost time for Miroku to clock out when she finished all but the final task on Sesshoumaru's list. She'd puzzled over it, and if the final _'3'_ was actually an _'M'_, then she was _almost_ positive the last word in the phrase was _'Miroku'_. Still, she needed an interpreter. As soon as she found a free moment, she approached the hanyou. "Inuyasha, what do you want me to do about Miroku?"

"I'm not convinced _anything_ can be done about him," he quipped. "Why?"

"You added something about him to my to-do list, didn't you?" Pulling the folded paper from her pocket, she tapped the phrase in question.

Inuyasha snorted. "I didn't write that. He definitely added it himself."

Sango _tsk_-ed and asked, "So… what does it say?"

"Beats me," he replied with a lopsided grin. "His brushwork's amazing, but Miroku's writing has _never_ been legible."

"I wonder what it says," she mused aloud.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Inuyasha asked, half joking.

Towards dinnertime, Sesshoumaru breezed through the door, decked out in yet another expensive suit that made Sango wonder what he _did_ when he wasn't loitering around his shop, finessing the perfect cup of coffee into existence.

Unable to bear any more of Miroku's significant glances, she ducked into the back room just to get out of the man's line of sight. Sesshoumaru paused in the act of rolling up his starched shirtsleeves and inquired, "Did you require something, Miss Sakamoto?"

"Miroku won't stop looking at me!" she complained. The moment the words left her mouth, she realized just how childish she sounded, and her cheeks tinted with embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru's brows lifted, but he answered gravely. "If you wish to discourage the behavior, avoid eye contact."

"Good idea," she mumbled. Then a thought occurred to her, and she hesitantly addressed the tall youkai. "Can I ask you something?"

"You may."

Showing Sesshoumaru the final item on the checklist, she asked, "What does this say?"

Golden eyes flicked over the scrawl, then regarded her steadily. "I'm afraid even youkai senses are not up to the task of interpreting Mr. Murasaki's abominable handwriting."

"Oh," she sighed, disappointed.

"If you're really curious, I suggest asking him directly."

"I'll think about it," Sango said, excusing herself.

The odd dance of glances continued right up until seven when Miroku's shift ended. Sango hated feeling out of the loop; it was as if she'd agreed to something without knowing what it was. His obvious excitement was distracting, and a vague sense of embarrassment was making her tetchy.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand dropped on her shoulder. "Sango?" Miroku inquired, concern in his gaze.

"Huh?"

"You're done at nine, right?"

Giving herself a little shake, she ducked out from under his touch. "That's right," she admitted cautiously. "Afterwards, I was planning to stick around and do my reading."

"Okay, then," he acknowledged. "I'll be back."

Sango watched Miroku exit through the back room, mystified. Looking towards Sesshoumaru, she said, "He's… coming back?"

"So it would seem."

"_Why_?"

"He didn't specify," Sesshoumaru replied. After a moment's thought, he added, "Verbally."

Sango groaned miserably.

At five minutes to nine, Sesshoumaru glanced towards the office door and remarked. "He's back."

Seconds later, Miroku appeared with a couple of bags and a furtive expression. "Sesshoumaru, may I beg a favor?"

The youkai eyed the man's burden with interest. "Perhaps."

Adopting more formal tones, he asked, "For tonight, may I cross the boundary during business hours? I wish to sit with Sango while she studies."

"If she will allow it, I will allow it."

Miroku beamed happily and turned to Sango. "It's okay, right?"

"I… suppose?"

He used his foot to kick open the swinging door at the end of the counter, then proceeded to the little booth in the corner that Sango always used. As he began unpacking a paper sack, Sesshoumaru huffed. "Neutral territory and chaperonage by the female's representative protector. He has good manners for a wolf."

Sango wasn't sure what to make of this remark, so she stuck to the obvious. "He's not a wolf." Sesshoumaru regarded her steadily, then huffed again. This time, she was almost certain he was amused.

"As you are not a wolf either, I don't believe it poses a problem."

"What's he _doing_?" she whispered urgently.

"It would appear that he's getting serious," Sesshoumaru replied blandly.

"Serious… how?"

"You are being courted… in the youkai fashion."

Sango gaped at him, glanced towards Miroku, then edged closer to Sesshoumaru. "Why would he do that?"

"Such things are usually done in order to secure a mate," he calmly replied.

"Don't I have any say in this? Shouldn't he ask me if I _want_ to be courted?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice down. "I never agreed to date Miroku; he's never asked!"

"Verbally," Sesshoumaru quietly reminded.

Pressing her fingers against her temple, Sango tried to gather her wits. "And what about _you_?"

"Hnn?"

"You're my employer, not my family. What makes _you_ my 'representative protector'?"

"My brother's absence?"

Sango choked down a hysterical giggle. "This is so mixed up. I've been adopted by two guard dogs, and I'm being 'courted' by the world's biggest flirt… who happens to think he's a wolf."

Sesshoumaru regarded her thoughtfully. "Mr. Murasaki has never courted another female."

"That's surprising," she opined sarcastically.

"Miss Sakamoto… perhaps you are not aware?" Sesshoumaru inquired in an undertone. "Wolf-youkai are famously bold with their opinions and their feelings. When it comes to choosing a suitable female, a wolf will…"

Sango paled and put a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm, halting his explanation. "Are we about to have the youkai equivalent of 'the talk'? Because I'm not sure I'm comfortable…"

"No, Miss Sakamoto," he interjected. "As you have already pointed out, Mr. Murasaki is not _actually_ youkai. However, there is one thing you must understand if you are to appreciate the full extent of his intentions."

"Which is…?"

"A wolf may chase many tails and howl at many moons, but when his choice is made, he mates for life."

"But he's _not_ a wolf," Sango reiterated.

"He thinks like one," Sesshoumaru patiently stated, then waved her towards the back room. "Your shift is over, Miss Sakamoto. Please, stay as long as you like; I will be tending to the books after closing should you require assistance."

"Thanks," she muttered.

There was no excuse to dawdle in the back room, so Sango hung her apron on its hook and scooped up her book bag before returning to the front. Miroku was already entrenched, his long legs draped across the length of one of the booth's seats and a rather dusty-looking tome occupying his hands. It was all very non-threatening… if you didn't know about the underlying intent. Miroku glanced up from the pages of his book and smiled, and Sango weighed her options. _Play dumb… let him down easy… or make a run for it._

"I ran over to Peep's. Hakkaku says 'hi', and Ginta sent cookies." He flipped back the lid on a white bakery box. "They're still warm," he added coaxingly.

As the aroma of chocolate wafted her way, Sango's mouth began to water, but she wasn't about to lead Miroku along for the sake of a few cookies—even Ginta's. "Why are you doing this?" she asked bluntly.

"I'd think that was obvious," he returned evenly.

Sango shook her head, letting her confusion show. "Does this have anything to do with what you put on my checklist earlier?"

Miroku grinned, saying, "Indeed, it does!"

She slid onto the opposite bench and placed the paper in question on the tabletop. "Look, I have _no idea_ what you're even doing here. This is completely indecipherable!"

He picked up the sheet and scanned what he'd written. "You can't read my handwriting?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"No!"

"That's a pity," he sighed, using the list to mark a place in his book. "Ah, well… nobody's perfect."

For some reason, his dismissive comment stung. "If it's perfection you're after, your penmanship is what needs work… _not_ me," she declared archly.

"Truer words were never spoken," Miroku agreed easily.

Two hours later, Sango was so absorbed in her studies, she'd mostly forgotten her companion. The occasional riffle of pages was all the noise he made, and it didn't intrude upon her concentration. Sitting with her chin propped in her hand, she idly nibbled her fifth cookie while reading from a textbook that lay open on the table. Some part of her subconscious registered the fact that it'd been a while since Miroku turned a page, and she glanced up. He was gazing at her over the top of his book, and for once, those violet eyes weren't glazed by suggestive thoughts. Clear and calm, he regarded her with a lazy sort of confidence that was difficult to interpret. "What?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he answered, turning his attention back to his book. It was her turn to stare, and soon, he looked up, brows lifting inquiringly. "Yes?"

"What did you write on my list?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, his lips quirking into a mischievous smile.

"No," she quickly retorted. However, few minutes later, she found herself asking, "Is this what you had in mind?"

"No," he admitted.

"Oh," she frowned.

"This is _much_ nicer," he smiled, then resumed reading.

Sango bit her lip, then her tongue, and then her cookie—anything to keep from asking more questions. _This is so confusing._ The pervert was being a gentleman; the wolf was in pursuit. The compliments were sweet, and the cookies were divine. He wasn't crowding her, yet he seemed so sure of his chances… even though he'd never so much as asked her out. _The moment he does, I'll set him straight_, she promised herself.

_If he ever gets around to it_, she wryly amended a minute later.

A heartbeat after that, her eyes widened. _Oh! He can't possibly be __that__ wily. _

Sango shook her head, trying to dismiss the nagging suspicion that Miroku had circumvented what would have been an immediate refusal of his advances by simply… not asking. _Verbally_, echoed Sesshoumaru's voice in her head.

Caught somewhere between amusement and annoyance, Sango decided to give Miroku the benefit of the doubt. _Just this once._

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #10—Lie. Mind you, I didn't finish this little scene until after the contest deadline, so I didn't actually _enter_… but there you go. It all started with the decision to work with the phrase 'lie in wait'. ::twinkle:: Posted on July 21, 2009. 2,303 words.


	19. Intrusion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little turn of events… especially for the independent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Intrusion**

Sango arrived at Founder's nearly an hour before her shift. She'd only managed a few hours of sleep the night before, but this needed to be done. _It's early enough; Inuyasha should be the only one here._ _He'll understand… I hope._ She was somewhat taken aback when Sesshoumaru was the one to open to her soft rap on the coffee shop's back door. The tall youkai didn't keep to any schedule she could fathom, so she never knew when he might be around. "Good morning, sir."

Golden eyes blinked owlishly at her, then turned towards the lightening sky. "Hnn… so it is."

She fidgeted uncertainly as he continued to gaze upwards, taking deep breaths of fresh, spring air. As much as she liked the solemn-faced youkai, he wasn't the sort of person you squeezed past to get through a door. Clearing her throat to remind him of her presence, she said, "You're here early."

"_You_ are early; I am late," he corrected.

"Oh," she murmured, just now noticing the uncharacteristically rumpled state of Sesshoumaru's shirt. "Is anything the matter?"

The youkai's eyes slanted her way. "That remains to be seen." To Sango's surprise, Sesshoumaru reached for her arm and drew her inside, letting it slam behind them. "You need coffee," he announced.

At that moment, Inuyasha's voice rang out from the front of the shop, "Oi, Sesshoumaru! Did I hear…?" The hanyou poked his head through the office door, and finished, "Hey, Sango."

The young woman glanced helplessly at him, her arm still in his elder brother's firm grasp. "Good morning?" she managed, sounding uncertain.

The back room was in a state of complete chaos. Cardboard boxes, shredded paper, and bubble wrap were strewn across the floor, and all the level surfaces were overrun by measuring implements and beakers of ground coffee. _Well… controlled chaos_, Sango silently amended as she detected hints of method amidst the madness. "It looks like you raided the chem lab," she remarked. Peering at the sticky note beside a tumble of coffee beans waiting beside a small grinder, she deciphered enough of the shorthand to ascertain that it was a recipe. _More like a ratio… a very exact one._

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, let's get you out of here before you end up as Sesshoumaru's guinea pig." He marched over and extracted Sango from the youkai's clutches. "You can experiment on Miroku later," the hanyou offered magnanimously. Leading her out to the front, he confided in low tones, "It's like this whenever he gets his hands on a new variety of coffee. For the next week or so, he'll be obsessing over beans and blends; expect random taste tests, and be prepared to defend your opinions… especially if they conflict with his."

"Oh… about that…" she ventured awkwardly. "This coming week, I mean."

The barista's ears pricked forward, and concern immediately drew his brows down. "What's wrong, Sango?"

"I need to take some time off… if that's okay?"

Sango's tension practically vibrated in the space between them. "Did something happen with Miroku?" he asked quietly. To his relief, she quickly shook her head, but her brave front was already slipping. "Worried about finals?" he hazarded, hoping she'd avail herself of the opening.

"Something came up," she said slowly.

The hanyou folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the countertop. "Tell me what's going on."

"It's… my little brother," she confessed. "No one said _anything_ to me. If I'd _known_ he was having trouble, I never would have left him at Uncle's." Sango's dark eyes shone with unshed tears as she unburdened herself. "Everyone agreed it would be better for him to finish out the school year with his friends!"

"I can understand that," Inuyasha remarked. "Is that what _he_ wanted?"

"I've been thinking about it and… I don't think Kohaku ever said what he wanted to do." With a strangled little sob, she added, "Verbally."

"Is the boy in some kind of trouble?"

"Auntie called to tell me that his teacher contacted them. There's been some bullying."

Inuyasha scowled. "There's no excuse for taking your grief out on someone who's weaker."

Sango blinked at the hanyou, then smiled faintly. "Kohaku's not _doing_ the bullying. Others have been picking on _him_." Trying to hide a sniffle, she added, "For quite some time, it seems."

"He's been toughing it out?"

"Apparently, he didn't want me to worry," she said glumly.

With a sigh, Inuyasha passed her a napkin. "Okay… I get it. So why do you need time off? You planning to storm the school and deck the bullies for him?"

Sango shook her head. "The principal of his school stepped in, and they're letting him test out of his classes early because he's going to be moving."

"You're going to take off classes to get him settled?" Inuyasha guessed. "But _your_ tests are just a couple weeks away."

"He needs me _now_," she countered, the spark back in her eyes.

"Okay, okay… calm down," the hanyou soothed. "Where's he going to live?"

Sango's chin lifted defensively. "With me."

"Best place for him," Inuyasha stated firmly, "…but aren't you in the dorms?"

Sango's weariness began to show as she rubbed her temple absently. "That's why I need extra time off. I have to start looking for an apartment—something close to campus… or to the high school he'll attend in the fall."

"When are those tests of his over?"

"Tomorrow."

The hanyou rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then decisively announced, "You should go get him tomorrow."

"I live in one of the all-girl complexes," she protested. "He can't even visit."

"The kid can stay with me… at least until you get through this semester."

"With you?" Sango echoed in surprise. "Where do you live?"

Inuyasha jerked his thumb towards the ceiling. "Upstairs."

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "Shippo jokes about it all the time, but you_ really do_…"

"…never leave. Yeah, it's mostly true," the hanyou admitted with a wry smirk.

"Kohaku could stay _right_ _here_," Sango breathed. However, she quickly added, "I'd hate to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion if I'm doing the inviting," he shrugged. Seeing her eyes brighten with the hope that surged through her scent, Inuyasha made free to coax. "This might be a good thing all around, if you think about it. You wont' have to blow off a semester's worth of studies. I won't have to find someone to cover your shifts for the next couple weeks. And your brother won't have to go far to find a summer job."

"Provided he meets my standards," interjected Sesshoumaru as he strolled through the office door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine… you can interview him before sticking a broom in his hands."

Sesshoumaru acted as if the hanyou hadn't even spoken. "Where is your brother now?"

"We're from a small town up north; there's lots of extended family lives in the area, so Kohaku's been staying with relatives," she explained. "It's three hundred miles one way."

"Is transportation a problem?" the youkai inquired.

"No. I can take a bus."

Inuyasha frowned. "Maybe one of us should…"

"No!" Sango interrupted. "I'll manage. I mean… you're already doing enough."

The hanyou looked ready to protest, but Sesshoumaru huffed softly and shook his head. Turning to Sango, he said, "Your brother's tests conclude tomorrow—Friday. Notify your relatives that you will arrive tomorrow evening; return on Sunday. If you do, you'll only miss two days of classes."

"But… if I'm traveling on Friday, I'll only be absent _once_," she pointed out.

"Hnn." Looking to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru said, "Take Miss Sakamoto upstairs to see where her brother will be staying." Addressing Sango in a tone that brooked no refusal, he added, "Once you have confirmed the suitability of the guest quarters, avail yourself of them. You will forgo today's classes as well."

This time, when Sango opened her mouth to protest, it was Inuyasha who muttered a gruff, "Keh," and shook his head. "He's right. You're exhausted, and you need to rest before your trip."

Sango had fought all week to convince everyone that she was independent enough to handle the responsibility of caring for her brother. Strong, organized, confident, capable—she'd had to prove herself. Was it okay to turn around and accept help? The weight of all the necessities, uncertainties, and expectations frightened her more than she cared to admit, but she needed to stand on her own. Teetering on the brink of decision, she looked at her employers. Inuyasha's sympathy made him overprotective, and Sesshoumaru's haughty generosity had a domineering quality to it… but both of them stood quietly, waiting for her choice. _My choice. Mine._

Sango took a deep breath, but before she could say a word, Sesshoumaru spun on his heel and walked back into the office. Bewildered, she turned to Inuyasha, who smirked and said, "Good. Come on, then; the stairs to my place are out back."

"Oh… okay," she managed, suddenly glad that she'd been fortunate enough to fall in with the kind of people who didn't need to say things in order to be understood.

* * *

**End Note:** This wasn't written for any of the contests… but because this is what happened next. ::smirk:: Posted on July 27, 2009. 1,517 words.


	20. Nothing Personal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this awkward moment… especially for the one who's the last to know. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Nothing Personal**

Miroku contemplated the two cups, trying to differentiate the subtle nuances of flavor and aroma. Finally, he sighed and met the sommelier's solemn gaze. "It's no use; I can't tell them apart."

"Hnn."

"What's the variation?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I increased the amount Jamaican peaberry in this blend," he revealed, pointing to the righthand cup.

"By how much?"

"Three percent."

"Ah," Miroku replied, bemused. "That explains my shortfall."

Inuyasha snickered and said, "You must be close to your final recipe if you're nitpicking that much. Here, give me a swig."

"_Swig_?" Sesshoumaru echoed in scandalized tones. "This is a perfectly balanced blend of the choicest coffee!"

"Give or take three percent," drawled Inuyasha with a roll of his eyes. "Since Miroku's taste buds aren't up to the task, I'm offering my services. I can tell you which one's decent and which one's swill."

The youkai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Swill_?"

"Oi… I'm offering to help. Don't quibble over my choice of words," the hanyou returned with a smirk.

Glancing towards the clock, Miroku interrupted to ask, "Shouldn't Sango be here by now?"

"Nope. She's gone," Inuyasha replied.

"Gone?"

"She took today off," Sesshoumaru clarified.

Concerned, Miroku glanced between the brothers. "Is she ill?"

"Traveling," the hanyou corrected.

Miroku frowned. "She didn't mention an upcoming trip."

"Miss Sakamoto is a very private person," Sesshoumaru declared vaguely.

"That _does_ seem to be the case," the young man allowed, his expression clouding over.

"No need to take it so hard," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Hmm… yes." After a minute, Miroku inquired, "When did she let you know she'd be gone?"

"She came in early yesterday… before we opened," Inuyasha admitted. "She was looking pretty ragged—down on sleep and emotionally strained. We talked."

"I see," Miroku murmured.

Sesshoumaru eyed the man. "Jealous, Mr. Murasaki?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm _glad_ Inuyasha was here for Sango, but… I had hoped she might feel free to confide in _me_."

"The timing was hardly conducive for a late-riser such as yourself," Sesshoumaru remarked blandly.

"Do you even know what five a.m. looks like?" Inuyasha teased.

"Of course!" protested Miroku. "My family runs a _bakery_; why do you think I sought other employment opportunities?"

"You're working on a Ph.D. so you can spend more time in bed? Why am I not surprised," Inuyasha offered as a sarcastic aside, then waved his hand dismissively. "Sango needed me to sort her work schedule, and I did what I could to cheer her up. It's not as if she intentionally excluded you."

"It's no big deal," the young man asserted, albeit unconvincingly.

The front bell jangled as Shippo put in an appearance, and it didn't take him long to get in Miroku's face. "Whoa! What did you guys do to the guy? I've never seen him so… "

"Jealous?" Sesshoumaru suggested,

"I was gonna say 'hangdog'," Shippo countered cheekily.

"More like 'whipped'," Inuyasha smirked.

Green eyes sparkled and the kitsune impertinently inquired, "Is he already pining after Sango?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"That Sango went home!" exclaimed Shippo. "It sounds like a nice place, up in the mountains. She said there were some really cool hiking trails. We should go visit and camp and stuff."

Miroku twitched, but calmly inquired, "How do _you_ know all of this?"

"She told me," the kitsune shrugged.

"When?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I ran into her when she was leaving your apartment last night."

Miroku's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and he turned to the hanyou with a wounded expression in his violet eyes. Inuyasha reached over and flicked his friend's forehead. "Idiot. Shame on you for even thinking it of me… or her."

"Jealousy can lead to paranoia," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Sorry," Miroku sighed. "I have no reason to expect Sango to discuss her personal life with me. I suppose it's too soon to hope for that."

Cuffing the man's shoulder, Inuyasha said, "Don't read so much into her silence; it's nothing personal."

"The fact that it's unintentional almost makes it worse," Miroku said with a rueful grimace.

"How do you figure?"

"On the one hand, she doesn't think she can trust me, and on the other, she doesn't think of me at all."

* * *

**End Note:** This is the full version of my entry for the Live Journal Community mirsan(underscore)fics, Promp #11, Jealousy. I had to cut it back to just 250 words for the contest; that eviscerated version was posted on July 29, 2009. This version is 700 words on the nose, and was posted on Monday, August 3, 2009.


	21. Liaison

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this round of introductions... especially for the one who has a lecture mode. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Liaison**

Sango hesitated in front of the coffee shop. "Now remember… my boss, the guy who lives upstairs, is Inuyasha," she coached.

"Inuyasha," Kohaku dutifully repeated.

"His older brother is the owner; that's Sesshoumaru. I think it's best to go with 'sir' for him, though. He's a little intimidating, but don't worry."

The teen's expression took on a pained quality. "Sis, you went over all this on the bus."

"I know, I know… I just want you to make a good impression," she muttered, then leaned closer to sniff his hair. Kohaku drew back, looking at his sister as if she was crazy, and Sango marveled again at how tall her little brother had grown. Though he'd always been small for his age, he was quickly gaining on her. "Come on, then," she urged and led the way into Founder's.

* * *

Even though it was Miroku's every-other-Sunday off, Inuyasha asked him to come in to help cover a shift. He glanced towards the door when the bell announced customers and nearly sloshed foam all over his hand. _Sango!_

"Look who's back," Inuyasha called, tossing a wave towards the young woman and her companion.

Miroku immediately bristled and ran an assessing eye over the slightly-built newcomer, whose shock of thick, brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail."Did you know she was returning today?" he whispered.

"Yep," Inuyasha grinned.

"This wasn't worth _mentioning_?" Though the youth was standing too close to Sango for Miroku's liking, his stance wasn't possessive; in fact, he seemed to be taking shelter behind her. _Not a rival... _The boy's wide, dark eyes tipped him off. _Ah… this must be the younger brother she spoke of._

"You were scheduled," Sesshoumaru calmly pointed out.

"Uh-oh," Inuyasha muttered, casually shoving his hands into his pockets. "A first-timer."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru agreed and gazed off at some indeterminate point in the middle distance.

Miroku darted a glance at the brothers and recognized their efforts to appear non-threatening. Taking a closer look at their visitor, he realized that the boy was rather pale, which made his freckles stand out on the bridge of his nose.

Stepping past the gate but staying beside the counter, Inuyasha said, "Hey, Sango. So this is him?"

"Yes! This is my brother, Kohaku," she said, a proud smile on her face.

The hanyou nodded and cleared his throat before asking, "Sango… is there any chance you failed to mention to him that we're youkai."

She frowned thoughtfully, then replied, "Maybe? Does that matter?"

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Nah. It's just usually the first thing that comes up."

Miroku watched Sango's puzzled expression with bemusement, but Kohaku's discomfort was impossible to ignore. _Poor kid. _"Hey, Inuyasha… allow me?" he offered.

The hanyou shot him a relieved look. "Yeah, go ahead, Mr. Liaison."

"Don't go anywhere," Miroku murmured on his way past. "You're Exhibit A."

"Aw, shit," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "Fine… whatever."

Miroku pushed through the little gate in the counter and strode forward, extending a hand to Sango's brother. "I take it you don't have many youkai where you come from?"

"No, sir… none," Kohaku admitted, with a fleeting smile and a firm handshake.

"There's no need for formality! Please, call me Miroku!" Accustomed to picking up on non-verbal cues, he sized up the boy. _Bashful, but not without a backbone. _

"Okay," the teen said simply.

"You'll be pleased to learn that I'm something of an authority on youkai," Miroku declared reassuringly. "Over the years, I've developed a sure-fire method for helping those with no previous experience with demonkind to make a smooth transition into a state of peaceful coexistence."

"R-really?" Kohaku's eyes wandered towards the two silver-haired proprietors of Founder's Coffee Shop.

Leaning closer, Miroku cheerfully inquired, "Shall I tell you my secret?"

The teen glanced at his sister, who sent Inuyasha a confused look. The hanyou rolled his eyes but made a shooing 'go on' motion with one hand. With a shrug, Sango gave Kohaku a little nod, so he said, "Yes, please."

"The trick," Miroku said in a confidential tone, "…is to start with a hanyou and work your way up!"

Sango looked positively scandalized, but when Miroku pulled out a chair and beckoned Inuyasha over to one of the small tables, the hanyou patted her shoulder in passing. "Let him do his spiel. Miroku's being an idiot, but the kid's gotta warm up to me before you can leave him here."

"Miss Sakamoto, please take the register," Sesshoumaru called from behind the counter.

Leaving Kohaku in her coworkers' hands, Sango hurried to the back room for her apron. Meanwhile, Inuyasha claimed the proffered seat, propped his chin on one hand, and left the other resting on the table. "Join us," Miroku directed, and Kohaku slowly slid onto the opposite chair.

"Hey, kid," Inuyasha greeted.

"Hi," Kohaku returned, softly enough that the hanyou's ears pricked forward to catch it.

Introductions having been made, Miroku cheerfully slipped into lecture mode. Standing behind Inuyasha, he gestured to the silver-haired hanyou. "This is Inuyasha—a dog hanyou. Note the unmistakably canine ears. Claws are self-evident," he said, indicating his friend's hand. Next, Miroku fearlessly slipped his fingers into Inuyasha's mouth, stretching back the skin as he continued his commentary. "Those of youkai descent also possess an impressive set of fangs."

Inuyasha batted Miroku away with a glare. "And if this guy wasn't my best friend, I'd be demonstrating just how sharp they are," he grumbled.

"Most of my family are blessed with tails, but the inu-youkai of this clan are lacking in that department." A low growl issued from the direction of the front counter, and Miroku raised a hand apologetically. "Wrong choice of words. Let's go with... the inu-youkai of this clan demonstrate such perfect control of their youki that their humanoid form bears no extraneous canine features."

He glanced hopefully towards the owner; Sesshoumaru considered the young man's words, then inclined his head, permitting Miroku to continue. "As you can see, dog types possess _excellent_ hearing. Their sense of smell is second to none; it's said that an inu-taiyoukai's olfactory acuity is so refined, they can actually smell a lie!"

Kohaku nodded mutely, and Inuyasha cocked a brow at him. "Any questions so far?"

"Umm... you're human, aren't you?" the teen asked, studying Miroku's face closely.

"Indeed, I am!"

"Then why did you say that members of your family have tails?"

Miroku dropped into the seat next to Inuyasha. "My parents died when I was just a baby, and I was adopted by a pack of wolf youkai."

Kohaku struggled to keep a straight face, but a bemused smile slipped past his reserve. "That's cool, I guess."

"Definitely something to write home about!" Miroku joked. "So... did Sango happen to mention me?"

"No... Sis skipped a lot of details," he admitted. Looking shyly at the top of Inuyasha's head, he added, "She did say something about being able to tell the brothers apart by their ears... which makes a _lot_ more sense now."

Inuyasha gave his silvery ears a playful flick. "It's okay, kid; take a good long look if you want. I'm used to it."

"I don't want to be rude," Kohaku mumbled.

"Staring _is_ rude under normal circumstances," conceded the hanyou. "But you and I are going to be roommates for a few weeks. Let's get the basics out of the way."

The youth considered that for a little while, then inquired, "What do you eat?"

"Ramen, mostly," Inuyasha promptly answered.

"A complete waste of those predatory chops," Miroku noted mournfully.

"Oi… I like steak as much as the next guy. Ramen's just... easier."

"He can't cook," Miroku shared in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Keh."

Kohaku followed the friendly banter with a mixture of fascination and disbelief, but he was noticeably more relaxed. His thoughtful gaze strayed to Inuyasha's hand, which still rested on the table. "Are they sharp?"

"Very."

Miroku helpfully interjected, "He may look deadly, but Inuyasha is perfectly harmless."

"Oi," the hanyou protested again.

"Mostly harmless?" his friend tried. Receiving a fierce glare, Miroku sighed and amended, "Harmless _by choice_."

"Damn straight," the hanyou muttered.

Kohaku's smile made another appearance, and he met Inuyasha's gaze more boldly. "Your eyes are like your brother's," he remarked, sounding a little impressed.

Inuyasha smirked faintly and replied, "Yours are like your sister's."

"So... Do you take after your father or your mother?" inquired Miroku.

A shadow passed across the teen's face, but he almost looked grateful to be asked when he answered, "My Mom... they say both of us look like Mom."

Miroku nodded pleasantly and said, "I don't recall either of my parents, but my adoptive father tells me I'm the spitting image of my human father… though I have my grandmother's eyes."

"I met her once," Inuyasha remarked. "She _did_ have the same purplish colored eyes."

"Is it true then… that youkai live a really long time?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?" inquired the teen.

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "That's a tricky question, especially since I'm a hanyou," he answered candidly. "I've reached maturity, but Sesshoumaru doesn't figure I'm at my prime yet. In human years, I'm nearly six hundred."

"Seriously?" Kohaku gaped.

Pointing towards the tall youkai currently serving coffee, he said, "My brother is well over a thousand years old."

"Wow," he murmured.

Miroku smiled. "Youkai are different in many ways from humans, but there are enough similarities that we can find common ground. Both of us are proof of that," he said proudly. "My pack took me in and raised me as one of their own, and Inuyasha's parents were a youkai and a human."

"And you guys are friends," Kohaku added.

The two exchanged a long look. "The very best," Miroku beamed.

Inuyasha huffed and thrust out his hand. "So... do you think you and I can get along for a while in spite of a few minor differences in species?"

"Guess so," Kohaku agreed with a slightly embarrassed grin.

The teen's slim, tanned hand almost looked fragile in the hanyou's grasp, but Kohaku's steady gaze suggested a stout heart. Inuyasha was satisfied. "Good to hear, kid. Welcome home."

* * *

**End Note:** This chapter was begun for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #82—Shock. Since that was a _drabble_ contest, my actual entry was one tiny section of this oneshot, eviscerated to 250 words. That was posted on August 5, 2009. After the contest was over, I decided to expand the scene. This full version stands at 1,701 words and was posted on August 12, 2009.


	22. Early Riser

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this rainy morning scenario... especially for the one who's been suffering in silence. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Early Riser**

Sango's umbrella was the color of the sky on a fine day... which this was not. It had been raining nonstop since she returned with Kohaku, and she was beginning to think the sun had forgotten how to shine. Heartily weary of trudging through the wet to get to classes, she nonetheless took to the streets extra early on Friday morning. The only class scheduled for today was an afternoon lab, and she was on the evening shift for work... so she planned to take full advantage of her morning off by spending it with Kohaku. _He's been a good sport about my schedule, but... I think he's getting a little stir crazy. _Drizzle as fine as mist pattered softly overhead as she hurried on her errand of mercy.

Her dorm was only a few blocks from Founder's, but the nearest market was roughly the same distance in the opposite direction. _These will chase away his blues_, she decided with satisfaction as splurged on the kinds of things Kohaku liked best. Sango kept a sharp eye out for puddles, but by the time she backtracked across campus to the coffee shop, she was feeling distinctly waterlogged. Cradling her bulging paper sack inside her jacket, she had to use her foot to 'knock' on the back door. "Good morning," she greeted softly when Inuyasha opened it.

"I know you usually turn up early, but this is a little extreme," he replied with a smirk, stepping aside so she could enter. She fumbled with her load, and the hanyou rescued her umbrella, giving it a shake before propping it in the corner. "You don't start until four."

"I know," she replied, easing the grocery sack out from under her coat. "I thought I'd have breakfast with my brother this morning... if that's okay?"

"Sure," Inuyasha agreed easily.

Shippo leaned through the door to the front and cheerfully called, "Hey there, Sango! Want a cup to warm you up?"

"That would be nice," she sighed. She hovered beside the back door, reluctant to track through the fussy owner's work space; however, she noticed that Sesshoumaru's desk had been cleared. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a few days._ "Is your brother out of town again?"

"Yeah, he's at some coffee-grower's convention... Jamaica this time, I think."

"I'll bet it's sunny _there_," Sango remarked wistfully. "I wish this rain would let up."

"No kidding! It's been way too dreary for springtime," Shippo complained, popping back in and handing Sango an extra large paper cup. "One mocha to go!"

"Weather like this is good for business," Inuyasha chided.

"Cooped up _and_ over-worked... what's not to love?" the kitsune cheekily replied before trotting back to the register.

The hanyou shook his head, then fished a set of keys out of his pocket. "I need to get back out there, so you go ahead and let yourself in. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks!" she smiled. With her bag tucked in the crook of her arm, and coffee in hand, she waved the keys and ducked back outside, taking advantage of a second-floor deck to protect her from the elements during the short jaunt to Inuyasha's door.

* * *

Back in the coffee shop, Shippo turned from the register with a sly look at his boss. "Don't you think you shoulda warned her about your _other_ house guest?"

The hanyou blinked. "Oh... yeah." The kitsune snickered, and Inuyasha heaved a sigh. "Well, it's too late now, and it's not as if he'll give them any trouble. He'll sleep through just about anything."

"Wanna bet she'll be peeved anyhow?" Shippo sweetly inquired.

* * *

Sango ditched her wet shoes at the bottom of the narrow stairs that led to Inuyasha's apartment and padded up in her stocking feet. The hanyou's home was modest in size, but no expense had been spared in fitting it out. Sesshoumaru's high-end preferences could be seen in the underpinnings—rich-looking hardwood floors, specialty windows, and a chef-caliber kitchen that was wasted on a tenant who only knew how to boil water. The rooms were sparsely furnished, and it was readily apparent that Inuyasha was a person with simple tastes... and long-standing habits. He read the paper, ate ramen, and knew a thing or two about martial arts; according to Kohaku, the hanyou's living area did double-duty as a dojo. Apparently, Inuyasha also took off every night for a lengthy run around the campus, used the window almost as much as the door when coming and going, and received a brief phone call from his brother every day.

The hush in the apartment suggested that her brother was still abed, so Sango tiptoed towards the kitchen. She was halfway there when a soft noise caught her off-guard, and she glanced in the direction of the sound. From where she was standing, she could see was one bare foot draped over the couch's arm. _Who...? _Cautiously, Sango edged close enough to peek over the back of the sofa.

Miroku was sprawled on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, the other draped across his bare chest. At some point during the night, he'd lost his blankets; only the corner of a comforter with royal blue and white stripes covered the essentials. Sango backed away, hardly daring to breath, then scurried to the kitchen. _What is __he__ doing here?_

She placed her grocery sack onto the counter and took a long, bracing drink of coffee, smiling when she realized that Shippo must have doubled the chocolate for her. _Miroku did have the late shift last night. Maybe he didn't want to head home in the rain? _Deciding to check on Kohaku, Sango snuck back through the living area and paused for a second peep... which prolonged into more of an ogle. Miroku didn't look especially comfortable in the cramped sleeping conditions, but he slept deeply, his mouth slightly open. _Warm, golden skin. Sleep-rumpled hair. _She hardly noticed that she was creeping closer until she was actually hovering over him, cataloging more points of interest. _Dark, curling lashes. Two piercings in his left ear. _He was oblivious to her scrutiny, so she dared to indulge her curiosity further. _Long, square-tipped fingers. Well-defined muscles. An innie. _

Sango was just reaching for the edge of the comforter when Kohaku caught her. "Sis?" he called in a sleepy voice. "What're you doing here?"

Straightening quickly, she answered, "I was just going to... uhh... cover him up. He looked... cold."

"M'kay," he shrugged, then disappeared into the bathroom.

She glanced warily at Miroku, who slumbered on. Taking care not to jostle him, Sango gathered up the fallen blankets to make good on her assertion. To her relief, he _was_ clothed, albeit sparsely, and as she gently tucked him back in, he hummed appreciatively and turned on his side to burrow his face into his pillow. His breathing settled back into an even rhythm within moments. _He's really out of it._

* * *

"Why is Miroku here?" she asked Kohaku when he joined her in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"We stayed up late last night watching DVDs, and Inuyasha told him he could crash here," her brother explained.

"What kinds of movies did you watch?" she asked suspiciously.

Kohaku was already up to his elbows in the paper sack, eyes bright with excitement over his finds. "They weren't really _movies_. He brought a whole mess of documentaries... about youkai. Did you know that lots of demons have a primary animal form? Inuyasha says his brother can actually turn into a huge dog!"

"That's... incredibly hard to imagine," Sango admitted.

"Inuyasha says that Sesshoumaru has silver fur and that he can fly!"

"Hmm... sounds too cute to be true."

Kohaku wrinkled his freckled nose and added, "He also has glowing red eyes, massive fangs, and poison drool!"

"_That's_ more like it," Sango laughed, but quickly tried to smother the sound. "Oops... we don't want to wake Miroku."

"Inuyasha says he sleeps like a log. I wouldn't worry."

_If he says 'Inuyasha says' one more time, I'm going to have to suspect puppy love,_ Sango thought bemusedly. _I'm so glad he's found someone to look up to._

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, having discovered small bundles of fresh mushrooms and asparagus.

"Do you have enough to work with?" she asked. "I wasn't sure what he'd have on hand."

"Inuyasha's got _all_ the best equipment; I had to wash a few years' worth of dust off of it, though," Kohaku confided. "But the pantry's totally empty; he doesn't even have the basics."

"We could go shopping after breakfast if you want," she offered.

The teen immediately grinned. Pulling a chef's knife out of the block on the counter and giving it a practiced twirl, he asked, "So what'll it be, Sis?"

"Surprise me," she smiled.

* * *

Miroku's stomach rumbled insistently, dragging the man from unconsciousness far earlier than was his wont. The crick in his neck was a sure sign that he was on Inuyasha's couch, but the hanyou's home usually smelled of coffee and... coffee. His sleep-fogged brain slowly caught up with his appetite as he registered the soft clatter and low chatter coming from nearby. Eyes half-closed, he pushed to sitting and ran fingers through messy hair, then followed his nose towards the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame, absently scratching his stomach as he took in the domestic scene. The Sakamoto siblings had their backs to him, heads together as they peered into the oven. _They're close; it's understandable, I suppose. I'm glad they have each other. _Sango bent over and stabbed a perfectly-rounded muffin with a toothpick, and Miroku tilted his head to contemplate the perfectly-rounded curve of her backside.

As if sensing his lingering gaze, she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a wary once-over. "Good morning," she pronounced with careful neutrality.

Kohaku turned and offered a bashful, "Hey."

"Mmm... mornin'," he returned lazily. "I had no idea Inuyasha owned an apron."

The teen looked down at the plain white apron and smiled a little self-consciously. "Actually, this is mine. Umm... are you hungry?"

"Starved," Miroku amiably replied. Realizing that he was wearing nothing but a pair of low-slung navy sweats that had been cut off at the knees, he excused himself, saying, "I'll just wash up." A few minutes later, he returned with combed hair and the addition of a t-shirt with the university logo on it. Three places were set at the table, and he slid into a chair to watch brother and sister finish pulling together an impressive little brunch. Violet eyes drifted towards the clock and widened. _Make that __breakfast__. _He couldn't remember the last time he'd willingly been up before eight.

As Sango placed a plate of muffins in the middle of the table, he smiled and said, "It looks like you could give my family a run for their money!"

"Not me," she corrected. "Cooking is Kohaku's area of expertise."

The youth lowered his eyes and demurred, "These aren't anything special; Sango brought a mix."

"This _cannot_ be a commercial mix," Miroku asserted and snagged a muffin.

"I sorta doctored it up a little," Kohaku admitted, flushing to the tips of his ears.

"Right out of recognition," Miroku countered, testing the crumble topping before breaking it open to find the muffin was studded with fruit. "What did you add?"

"Rhubarb."

Miroku took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, then said, "Ginta would love you." At the boy's obvious confusion, he added, "He rules the kitchen in my family's bakery; I'll have to bring you over and introduce you to my pack."

Sango sat down across from Miroku. "I thought it was Kouga's bakery."

"Mm-hmm... it is. Kouga's the manager of Peep's, but Ginta's the lead baker." When a decidedly professional-looking plate of savory crepes was placed in front of him, Miroku whistled. "Hidden talents like these should never remain hidden."

"You never offered to help Inuyasha cook?" Sango asked her brother curiously.

"Uhh... no," Kohaku admitted sheepishly.

A thought occurred to Miroku, and with an amused twinkle, he asked, "How many times did you have to eat ramen this week?"

The teen fidgeted. "Inuyasha ordered pizza once," he hedged.

"So that means... seven times? Or did he give you ramen for breakfast, too?"

"Why didn't you _say_ anything!" Sango exclaimed.

Kohaku shrugged, and Miroku chuckled. "Inuyasha can't cook, and you obviously love to. I predict you'll be alpha male of this kitchen by day's end."

"Really?"

"Trust me! As soon as he catches a whiff of this, he'll be providing room, and you'll be handling board."

The teen's brown eyes swept the kitchen with an anticipatory gleam. "That'd be cool."

Miroku took his time over breakfast, wanting the meal to last for as long as possible. He hung back conversationally and listened as the siblings caught up on their week. Kohaku made sure he had plenty to eat, and Sango wasn't giving him the cold shoulder. Even if it was just because they were being hospitable, he was glad to be included. Another idea struck him, and he smiled because he could picture Hakkaku getting all misty-eyed over this quaint, familial scene. _If everything goes according to plan, __this__ is the beginning of my very own pack. _He gazed fondly at Sango, who'd pushed back her plate and was compiling a shopping list with businesslike efficiency while Kohaku rattled off the names of herbs and spices with a dreamy expression in his eyes. _Mine_. The notion pleased Miroku immensely.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #12, Blue. I worked in a few shades... but missed the entry deadline (again). Alas and alack! Posted on August 17, 2009. 2,253 words.


	23. Long Term

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tiny hiccup... especially for the one who's being honest. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Long Term**

Miroku and Shippo put Kohaku through a ridiculous initiation ceremony in which he was declared Founder's Coffee Shop's very own Unpaid Lackey, with full apron rights and the potential for a future promotion to Part-Time Employee, pending Sesshoumaru's approval. They dubbed him with a broom handle and made him down a shot of espresso, which sent the teen into a fit of coughing.

"You're the _worst_," Sango declared, trying to hide her amusement as Shippo thumped her brother's back.

"At what?" Miroku asked amiably.

Her smile slowly faded, and she changed the subject. "Be honest..."

Violet eyes met hers squarely, and Miroku's brows lifted. "There is little point in lying when surrounded by sharp-nosed youkai."

"Oh... I suppose so," she responded, somewhat taken aback by the notion.

"What truth would you like to hear?" he prodded, unobtrusively moving closer.

When she shook free of her thoughts and focused on him again, Miroku was right beside her, one arm resting casually on the counter behind her. Holding her ground, she peered into his face and softly demanded, "Are you being nice to my brother just to get to me?"

A slow, pleased smile quirked Miroku's lips, and he stooped to murmur into her ear. "My dear Sango, you may rest at ease."

As warm breath tickled the curling tendril of hair next to her ear, she edged away and mumbled, "Good."

"Mm-hmm," he agreed, but he didn't let the subject drop. "I have you to thank for the opportunity to get to know Kohaku, but he's not a means to my ends. He's simply part of the happy ending I foresee."

"About that..." Sango began uncomfortably.

Inuyasha interrupted, sharply calling out, "Incoming!"

As they took up positions, Miroku frowned at the clock and mused aloud, "What's Kouga's doing over here in the middle of the afternoon?"

The wolf youkai's arrival lacked its usual magnitude; only the stack of used newspapers right next to the door were scattered. The napkins on the counter barely fluttered. Miroku hummed, and Sango glanced up at him. "What is it?" she whispered.

Shippo and Kohaku scrambled to pick up the drifting sections of newsprint, and Inuyasha tossed a wave at the bakery owner. "I'm not waiting on any deliveries. You here for coffee?"

The faint smile Kouga offered the hanyou had a strained quality, and Sango suddenly realized that this was the first time she'd ever seen the youkai without a smirk. "Something _is_ wrong," she breathed nervously.

A reassuring hand settled on her shoulder. "Now, now... don't borrow trouble," Miroku gently chided. "Even _he_ has his serious moments."

Clear blue eyes swung her way, and Kouga swaggered over to Sango's register and leaned against the countertop. "Don't you worry," he rumbled. "I'm sure everything will work out fine. Now... how about that coffee? Mutt-Face is offering, after all."

"Oi! I didn't say it was on the house!" grumbled Inuyasha, already reaching for a cup.

Miroku chuckled softly and succeeded in drawing his adopted brother's notice. "So?" he inquired.

Kouga folded his arms over his chest and looked off to the side. With a heavy sigh, he said, "I wanted to head you off before your shift ends. We have guests at the house."

"Oh?" Miroku replied nonchalantly. "Nobody mentioned anything to me this morning... though I wasn't fully awake when I left."

"He pulled an early shift today," Inuyasha jibed. "Had to be in by eleven."

The wolf-youkai snorted, and Miroku pushed for more information. "Guests? Who?"

"Dad's been working with one of the smaller packs from up in the mountains to the north of here. They're interested in strengthening ties, and plan to go about it in the usual way."

Inuyasha rounded the counter and prodded the wolf-youkai's shoulder before handing off a large cup of coffee. The hanyou looked amused. "If you mean what I think you mean, isn't that a little outdated... even for wolves?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and muttered, "Be glad you're an orphan. There is _nothing_ worse than matchmaking parents... trust me."

Miroku gently cleared his throat and inquired, "Is that _all_ you came to tell me?"

"Ehhh... no," Kouga admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Dad's very fond of you, and he's of a mind to try to keep you around..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Miroku replied lightly.

Kouga grimaced. "Long term."

The hand on Sango's shoulder twitched, then tightened. "Oh... I see." The wolf youkai nodded emphatically, and Miroku calmly countered. "I have my _own_ plans."

"_I_ know that, but apparently the dialogue has been underway since winter, and Dad has been talking you up. Since you were 'raised right', the northern leader's granddaughter is willing to meet you. _Tonight_."

"Ah."

"Whoa," Inuyasha interjected. "That's... uh... _really_ something."

Sango frowned at the hanyou and said, "I don't understand. What are you guys talking about?"

"Well... there's this... phenomenon..." Kouga began awkwardly, blushing like a schoolboy.

Miroku's took hold of Sango's other shoulder and turned her enough that he could meet her gaze. In a quieter version of his 'lecture voice', he explained, "It's not something that's spoken of much these days, but when a youkai takes a human mate, the human's lifespan is extended to match that of their youkai partner."

"Before my parents died, my mother was nearly two hundred," Inuyasha supplied.

"That's _amazing!_" she murmured.

"Matches between the species are rare, in part because of human ambition," Miroku said with a sad smile. "In the past, too many humans saw a demon as nothing more than the key to eternal youth."

"Oh..." Sango breathed. And then everything clicked into place. She couldn't quite bring herself to ask Miroku directly, so she turned to Kouga instead. With careful neutrality, she inquired, "Is that what you meant? Your father wants Miroku to marry a youkai?"

Kouga fidgeted under her steady gaze. "Usually, we'd say 'mate', but that's the general idea."

"He actually found a she-wolf who'd be willing to mate a human... sight unseen?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"That's the way it sounds."

"Dad still misses my grandfather, and my father's death was also a blow... but I _never_ would have expected him to go to such lengths in order to circumvent the natural order of things where _I'm_ concerned." With a thoughtful expression, Miroku added, "I know he likes his little surprises, but it would have been better if he'd conferred with me on such a personal matter."

"I wouldn't put it _half_ so politely." Kouga made an impatient gesture and continued, "Your silver tongue may not do you any good this time. You _know_ how Dad can get when there's another alpha in the house; he won't appreciate having his authority questioned in front of guests."

"I won't _need_ to contradict him if he refrains from speaking on my behalf," Miroku said with a shrug.

Kouga's eyes were troubled. "At this stage, I'm not sure he'll accept refusal. I don't know _what_ he's promised, but promises _were_ made. He'll honor them... no matter what."

The front door jangled as a group of college students filed in, and Inuyasha pushed back through the counter's gate to start another pot of coffee. "Miroku, your shift is just about over. Why don't you cut out early; I can handle things here," he offered.

"Thanks," Miroku agreed, moving purposefully towards the back room, untying his apron as he went. "I need to find out the nature of his agreement... preferably _before_ he springs it on me at dinner."

With an exchange of gestures, Kouga gained permission from Inuyasha to follow Miroku out the back door, while Sango forced herself to greet the influx of customers with a smile. By the time she'd passed all the drink orders along to Inuyasha, the brothers were long gone, but their conversation kept replaying through her mind. _An alliance between youkai wolf packs? An arranged marriage? The chance to live for decades, even centuries beyond a normal human's lifespan? _Sango could only stare blankly at the cash register's glowing display. _I should be happy for him... and for his family._

"Sis?" Kohaku stood across the counter from her, an untidy stack of newspaper in hand. His wide, brown eyes reflected concern as he murmured, "Why are you sad?"

Sango blinked and quickly pulled herself together, giving her brother what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Sorry... I was just distracted for a minute."

The front bell announced another customer, and Kohaku eased out of the way so they could order. For a moment, Sango thought their exceptionally beautiful new customer was a kitsune. Vivid red hair tumbled past her shoulders, and the eyes that roved the shop were a brilliant green; however, a single tail lashed irritably behind her, and it lacked a snowy tip. "May I help you?" Keen eyes skimmed her face and rested for an instant on her name tag; Sango's back went up when the petite youkai very obviously dismissed her.

"There's a Mr. Miroku Murasaki working here, yes?" she asked courteously, though her words were directed past Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha strode over and took a stand behind his perturbed employee. "That's right," he replied gruffly. "But his shift ended a while back."

The redheads lips pursed into a pretty pout, and she murmured a vague, "Thank you," before excusing herself.

Once the female youkai was out the door, Inuyasha sighed. "Oi... don't take offense, Sango. I've seen the behavior before, and she wasn't trying to snub you. I doubt she's had much contact with humans—just the reverse of Kohaku. She was nervous... and upset... and... a wolf-youkai."

Sango turned to her boss with startled eyes. "Do you think _she's_ the one...?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do."

A barely-acknowledged, fragile hope shattered, and Sango cursed the fact that she'd ever let it—and _him_—past her defenses.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter is 1,642 words and was posted on September 8, 2009.


	24. Alley Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this latest installment... especially for the one who's moved on to Phase Two. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Alley Cat**

When the deadbolt slid to on the front door of Founder's Coffee Shop, Miroku practically vaulted over the counter in his rush to get to Sango's booth. She and her brother were each immersed in a book—chemistry and patisserie, respectively. With a clap of his hands, he gained their attention; addressing Kohaku, he cheerfully declared, "I think you're ready for Phase Two!"

"Uhh... come again?" the teen replied, glancing uncertainly at his sister.

"The second phase of youkai acclimation," Miroku patiently explained. "Phase One was dealing with hanyou—a level of interaction you mastered with admirable speed. However, one should never rest on their laurels. It's time for a new challenge!"

"Such as?" Sango asked blandly.

"We shall move on to full youkai!"

Kohaku glanced over towards the counter, trading a dumbfounded glance with Shippo, who only rolled his eyes and shrugged. Meanwhile, Sango arched a brow and inquired, "Is Sesshoumaru back, then?"

Miroku's eyes widened in mock alarm. "Let's not go crazy, my dear! I'm quite certain our owner ranks as Phase Four, Five... or quite possibly Six!"

Sango covered a smile, feeling guilty for agreeing with him. "I guess letting him work his way up to Sesshoumaru _is_ a good idea. Who did you have in mind?"

"Hakkaku," Miroku answered, sliding into the seat beside Sango. "He's about as non-threatening a youkai you'll find, provided you aren't easily intimidated by wild hairstyles. Do you have an unholy fear of mohawks, Kohaku?"

"I don't think so," he replied seriously.

"Then we shouldn't have any problems!" Turning to Sango with his most wheedling gaze, Miroku said, "We're both off during the day tomorrow; let's go to Peep's."

"The bakery?" Kohaku asked, eyes alight with interest.

"Finals are next week," Sango reluctantly pointed out, eyeing her textbooks.

"We could get an early start," Miroku coaxed. "That way you can still put in some studying before your shift."

Seeing the hopeful expression on her brother's face, Sango gave in. "Okay... what time should we meet?"

"Eleven?"

Sango laughed outright. "You call that _early_?"

Miroku playfully grumbled, "Hey... it's early for me."

* * *

Jurou and Kurou were yanked from cupcake-frosting duty to cover the register so the rest of the crew at Peep's could indulge in a newsy visit with Sango. At least, that's the way it seemed to Miroku. The minute he had her through the doors, she was the center of attention. He couldn't decide if his family members were trying to assist him in wooing the woman, goading him by proving that they could cozy up to her without retaliation, or simply vying for the attention of their future 'little sister'. _Probably all of the above_, Miroku admitted as he watched Ginta slide an entire tray of breakfast pastries in front of her.

Although the wolves weren't exactly giving Kohaku the cold shoulder, they were giving the teen a bit more space. Watching closely, Miroku realized that their behavior was quite possibly a coordinated effort on the pack's part to demonstrate their good intentions by showering attention on the young man's sister. He made a mental note that the tactic was working quite well and decided to advocate the buddy system as the new Phase Two in his ever-evolving schemes for promoting inter-species harmony.

Miroku was just considering whether the phenomenon would be a viable topic for a journal article when Hakkaku strolled over and offered bottles of milk to the Sakamoto siblings, then scooted into the seat next to Kohaku. _It won't take him long; he has an instinct for this sort of thing. _Of all his family, Hakkaku had been the one he'd trusted with all his childhood secrets, awkward questions, and toughest problems. The gentle-hearted wolf-youkai was both wise and lavish with his affections, and already Miroku could see Hakkaku responding to the pang of loneliness in Kohaku's wide brown eyes.

It was a smooth transition. One moment, the teen was on the outside, watching his sister enjoying a place amidst the pack, and in the next, he was being drawn in, welcomed, and included. Miroku swallowed hard as he watched the tension seep out of Kohaku's body—proud of his adopted cousin and happy for the young man who was now being called, 'little brother'. _Good. _Hakkaku had taken Miroku's growing up the hardest; doting on the aching teen was just the thing to cheer him up. _At least until I have children of my own for him to fuss over... if Sango's willing. _

Conversation during their casual brunch ranged far and wide, but the chit-chat didn't become truly interesting until Sango casually asked, "So... whatever happened to your guests?"

"You didn't hear?" Ginta gasped.

"Oh... this is gooood!" grinned Hakkaku.

Kouga buried his face in his hands with a groan, and Ginta smirked broadly. "The meetings were a total fiasco!"

"An unmitigated disaster," agreed Miroku.

Ginta held up his thumb and forefinger. "We were _this close_ to bloodshed."

"Most excitement we've seen in two centuries," Hakkaku assured.

Sango's eyes grew rounder by the moment, and she looked to Miroku for some kind of explanation. He held up both his hands and said, "It wasn't my fault; I swear!"

"Maybe you should start at the beginning?" suggested Sango.

"Nah. We'll just skip to the good part," Ginta countered, gesturing for everyone to draw in closer. "It seems that the leader of the northern pack was about as forthright with his granddaughter as Miroku's father was with him."

"Which means... not terribly?" Sango supplied.

Kouga, who'd been suspiciously quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "The two old fools were so caught up in their matchmaking, they didn't stop to consider the feelings of the people involved. Miroku has his own plans, and when Ayame found out the full extent of the agreement... well..."

Ginta whistled softly. "That Ayame is one spunky she-wolf."

"Bark _and_ bite," agreed Hakkaku. "Our Miroku never had to speak up about his own preferences on the matter. She's the one who put the brakes on."

"_Screeching_ to a halt," muttered Kouga sourly.

"Miroku managed to calm her down before she made it onto the warpath," Ginta said a little regretfully.

"It was nothing," he demurred. "I couldn't just let her pick on Kouga like that."

"Kouga?" Sango asked, her attention swinging to the slump-shouldered wolf.

The blue eyes that met hers sparked with annoyance and he gritted out, "For some reason, Ayame decided that the whole mess is _my_ fault."

"I think she was hoping that you'd leap forward and offer to take her yourself," Miroku ventured mildly.

Kouga snorted. "I _did_... for all the good it did."

Sango's brows lifted and Hakkaku said, "Exceptionally creative insults were flung."

"It was beautiful," Ginta sighed, playfully slapping Kouga's shoulder. "She chewed out everyone involved."

"Except Miroku," Kouga pointed out, glancing furtively at his brother, who chuckled uncomfortably.

"So... they left. Does that mean everything is fixed?" Sango asked.

"Ah... no. Not exactly," Miroku admitted with a slight frown. "_Tabled_ might be a better term."

Kouga sighed. "Dad's adamant. _One_ of his sons has to accept the match in order to save the family's honor."

Sango looked between the brothers. Miroku met her gaze calmly, but Kouga fidgeted irritably. "So...?" she prompted.

"Oh, Kouga did the only thing he could," said Ginta. "He offered to endure... what was it? 'A lifetime of misery with the red-haired harpy'?" he glibly quoted. "Rather than see his brother's fate sealed by their father's idiocy."

"Ayame seemed to take exception with the wording of my brother's proposal," Miroku remarked, eyes sparkling.

"No wonder," Sango retorted.

The blue-eyed wolf drooped even further. "I was angry."

"At Ayame?" she countered.

"No," he admitted sulkily.

Sango _tsk_-ed. "_Please_ tell me you apologized?"

"Therein lies the rub," Miroku interjected. "She refuses to speak with him."

"And insists she won't have _him_," Hakkaku added, pointing to bachelor number one.

"Which leaves our Miroku," Ginta said, pointing to bachelor number two.

"Who she claims to prefer," Hakkaku summed up. "_Exciting_, isn't it?"

Sango slowly turned to gape at Miroku, who shrugged. "There's a lot of built-in drama when you live in a pack. It'll blow over. Probably."

Ginta shook his head. "Not this time. Promises were made, and the pack's reputation is at stake."

"Maybe Ayame is just playing hard to get," Miroku offered hopefully.

Hakkaku nodded wisely and opined, "Neither brother has chosen an easy path, but that doesn't mean the road won't lead to a warm den."

* * *

After a while, Hakkaku noticed that Kohaku's attention was wavering; the boy's eyes kept wandering towards the kitchen. With the lift of a brow and the jerk of a thumb, the wolf offered to take him back, and the teen gladly nodded. _You can always lead an adolescent male towards food_, he thought, thinking a little wistfully of the days when feeding Miroku had been like trying to fill a void. Hakkaku was somewhat surprised by the intensity with which Sango's brother inspected all the equipment. "You're really interested in this sort of thing, little brother?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kohaku confidently agreed.

Hakkaku filed that tidbit away for future consideration and snagged a few pastries from the cooling racks before leading Kohaku out the back door, which opened into a wide alley. The wolf took a seat on the back step, stretching his legs out and catching some of the afternoon sunshine. He could feel the covert glances and gave the teen some time to satisfy his curiosity before slowly opening his eyes. The source of Kohaku's fascination seemed to be his hairdo—hardly surprising. Hakkaku eased into the conversation with a nonchalant, "You're the quiet sort?"

"Guess so," the teen shrugged.

"That's just as well. We're mostly noisy, so you'll help balance us out." Kohaku nodded, and Hakkaku handed him a pastry. Then, he gestured towards his hair. "It's natural... well, _mostly_. My youki supports it, so it's natural for me. You know, that's how we found out little Miroku had inherited his grandfather's talent. He's the only one who can get it to lay down because his reiki nullifies my youki."

"Oh," Kohaku mumbled around a large bite, eyes still on the gravity-defying spikes.

"Want to see if you've got any reiki flowing through your aura?" Hakkaku offered, tilting his head.

"My family doesn't have any reiki-users," Kohaku replied, though he reached out and gently prodded a silvery point. "I never even met a youkai before Sango brought me here."

"Well, I can show you the ropes of pack life," the wolf offered. "For instance, this is okay... but never touch a wolf's tail without permission. That's getting too personal, if you know what I mean."

"Okay," the teen earnestly agreed, steadily meeting Hakkaku's frank gaze.

The wolf remarked, "Youkai don't have freckles. I've known a few with spots, but no freckles."

Kohaku self-consciously scratched his nose, then grinned shyly. "They're natural."

Hakkaku laughed heartily. _He's going to be just fine with us. _A soft noise caught the wolf's attention, and he turned sharp eyes towards the deep shadows towards the end of the alley. "This might interest you, little brother," he announced. "She always comes around this time of day since I usually bring a bit extra for her."

"Who?"

"Our alley cat."

Kohaku peered in the direction that Hakkaku was looking. "I like cats; we had lots in the barn behind my uncle's house."

"Well, this isn't your average kitty," the wolf cautioned. "She's a neko-youkai."

"A demon cat?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you know this, but there are different varieties of youkai even within a single species. For instance, I have four-footed packmates who aren't capable of making the transition into human form; they mostly look like typical wolves. They can't use human speech, but they're intelligent. Never underrate a demon simply because they aren't taiyoukai-level. Some are just as fearsome in their own way; appearances can be deceiving."

Throughout Hakkaku's explanation, Kohaku's eyes grew wider, and a hint of nervousness tinged his scent. "I didn't know that," he admitted.

The wolf youkai frowned slightly and said, "Some low level demons _are_ dangerous, but they wouldn't be foolish enough to hunt in my pack's territory. And _this_ little one isn't someone to fear." Hakkaku patted Kohaku's shoulder, then rose to his feet. "Watch," he said, then stepped briskly to a point several paces away before crouching and placing a miniature quiche on the pavement. He returned and took his seat, saying, "Felines are very particular. She might not like wolves very much, but she knows good cooking when she tastes it. There... look!"

Hakkaku nodded into the shadows beyond the dumpster where a pair of red eyes blinked into view. They glowed a nightmarish red, and Kohaku tensed before shrinking slightly behind the wolf's larger frame. "Come into the light, little one... you'll frighten the boy."

A small, two-tailed cat minced into view on tiny paws, cream-colored fur tipped with black and a single, perfect diamond upon her forehead. Brown eyes blinked, and red eyes blinked back. "Hi," the teen managed softly, giving an uncertain little half-wave. "I'm Kohaku."

"This is Kirara," Hakkaku supplied, completing the introductions.

"How do you know?"

"She told me, of course," chuckled the wolf.

"I thought you said she can't talk," Kohaku replied, clearly puzzled.

"She can't use human speech, but that doesn't mean she can't communicate... when she wants to," Hakkaku explained. "Normally, she wouldn't give a wolf the time of day, but she _really_ didn't like being called 'Kitty' and saw fit to correct me."

The neko-youkai's tails curled and flicked, and she uttered a grumbling meow before gliding towards the offering of food.

"I continue to apologize for my error with quiches; they're her favorite."

"Kirara is a pretty name," Kohaku opined.

The little cat's head came up, and she mewed sweetly.

Hakkaku nodded to her and said, "This is Miroku's intended mate's sibling."

"So he _is_ planning to marry my sister?" the teen inquired.

Hakkaku's eyes widened in chagrin. "Oops... umm... could you not mention that I mentioned that?"

"It's okay," Kohaku assured. "I noticed, but she's not wearing a ring or anything, so I didn't think it was official. And Sango doesn't seem to want to talk about him."

"I have high hopes," the wolf confided.

In the meantime, Kirara finished her savory tartlet and strolled over. In one light leap, she perched on Kohaku's knee, regarding him closely. "Can I pet you?" he asked seriously.

Kirara mewed, and Hakkaku chuckled. "She likes your manners." Kohaku gently stroked the cat, who was soon butting her head against his hand, demanding more. "You know... every once in a while, a feline-type youkai will adopt a human. If you manage to impress her, she might just decide to keep you," Hakkaku said thoughtfully.

"Really? Cool!"

When the wolf excused himself to go back inside, Kohaku was slouched on the back step with a madly purring neko-youkai curled up on his chest. Hakkaku was pleased by the picture they made. _The boy is too big to be cuddled, but he can still find comfort in cuddling another. _His instincts told him that the two would be inseparable... and where humans were concerned, Hakkaku's instincts were very good indeed.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on September 22, 2009... to help mark my third anniversary as a fanfiction writer! Thanks for celebrating with me! 2,546 words.


	25. Wanting

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this moment of clarity... especially for the one who's found wanting.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 26, 2009.

* * *

**Wanting**

Every day, dozens of hopeful girls queued up to catch Miroku's eye. Inuyasha called them his regulars—a fluttering, flattering, flirting loyal customer base. Everyone's favorite philanderer repaid their patronage with compliments and casual insinuations that made them titter and blush.

Those sweet nothings had always been enough... until Sango found them wanting.

In desperation, he dropped the act to catch her eye, showing her a self that no one was queuing up to see. A quiet transition ensued, and Miroku watched with bated breath as Sango's perceptions slowly shifted from disdain... to skepticism... to something that gave him hope.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community mirsan(underscore)fics, Prompt #15, Quiet. 100 words. **Special Announcement:** In order to manage your expectations, I wish to make it known that _Froth_ will be concluding soon(ish). Many of you have hinted for the appearance of Kagome and/or Rin, but this has always been Miroku and Sango's story... and their little romance shall remain the focus. _The Kissing Bandit_ set the precedent; this Mir/San story will _also_ be complete in thirty chapters.


	26. Chemistry

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little escapade, especially for the one who's cramming. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chemistry**

Finals loomed large, and Kohaku watched with increasing concern as his sister buried herself in her studies. There were only a few days left before the year-end reckoning—three written exams, one practical, and the due date for a lengthy research project. _The stress is definitely getting to her. _These days, Sango barely glanced at him over the top of her laptop screen, and conversations had dwindled to little more than distracted greetings and mumbled formulas.

"I already knew your sister took her classes seriously, but that's over the top," Shippo remarked. He and Kohaku had their heads together as they watched Sango stacking containers of coffee creamer.

"She _has_ been a little distracted," Kohaku allowed. At Shippo's flat stare, he amended, "Okay... a lot distracted. I'm pretty sure she's constructing a molecular model."

"Out of coffee creamer and sugar packets?" the kitsune asked dubiously.

"Uh-huh," her brother confirmed. "Can you hear what she's mumbling?"

"Oh, I can hear her fine, but I have _no clue_ what she's saying," confessed the kitsune. "I'm a history major, and she's spouting pure science. It might as well be Greek... though I think I caught some Latin."

"History major?"

Shippo shrugged in an embarrassed way. "It's kind of a cushy program for youkai, given our lifespans, but it's the family business... or used to be. Sesshoumaru said he can hook me up with a museum after I've maxed out the university's courses."

"Are you a freshman?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"Not exactly. The system is different for youkai, so I've been a student here for eight years already," the kitsune explained. "Since we have the luxury of time, we're expected to attain greater mastery than our human counterparts. I'll be slaving away here for a couple more decades before they've decided I have enough facts packed into my brain."

"Whoa," the teen remarked, eyes wide. A customer interrupted their discussion, but once Shippo had passed along the drink order to Inuyasha, Kohaku said, "You know... Sango's in the family business, too. Sorta."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah... I think that's why she's so serious. She's following in Dad's footsteps."

"Your father's a scientist?"

"_Was_," Kohaku quietly corrected. "He was a chemist... specialized in youkai poisons and antidotes."

Shippo frowned. "But... you'd never seen a demon before coming here?"

The teen shrugged. "The closest we ever came to a youkai were the vials in Dad's lab, and strictly speaking, that was off limits. Sango spent a lot of time in there, though. She and Dad were close, and he taught her a bunch of stuff." He cast a pensive look in his sister's direction and said, "Sis always wanted to be just like him... make him proud, you know?"

"I can understand that," his new friend replied, sympathy shining in emerald eyes.

"Now that Dad's... gone, she's pushing herself even harder. Instead of following in his footsteps, she's trying to fill his shoes."

"Maybe it's because she's the oldest," Inuyasha interjected gruffly. Kohaku turned in surprise when the hanyou dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru's kinda like that... always biting off more than anyone should try to chew. It's too bad for him that our old man had hella big feet. Sounds like yours did, too."

Kohaku's voice cracked when he bashfully answered, "He was the best."

The manager watched Sango with keen eyes as she wandered away from her construct to swipe at a table in a desultory fashion. "She'd not doing herself any favors by wearing herself out. Normally, I'd let my brother step in because nobody's crazy enough to cross that bastard, but he's not due back until this coming weekend. We're on our own."

"You think we should do something?" Kohaku asked uncertainly. "After next week, finals will be over."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to step in," Inuyasha replied. "If she keeps this up, your sister'll be too sick to _take_ her last couple tests."

"She's sick?"

"No... not yet," the hanyou quickly assured. "But she needs to ease back, and it's our job to tell her so. Verbally if necessary."

Shippo snickered, Kohaku blinked, and Inuyasha said, "I'm willing to try something drastic... provided it's okay with you."

"Uhh... what did you have in mind?" the teen asked uncertainly.

"Miroku."

* * *

Miroku arrived in plenty of time to cover the evening shift, fully braced for a bit of teasing over his newfound punctuality. Timely arrivals had never been his strong point, but the prospect of seeing Sango each day had a way of hurrying his steps towards the coffee shop. _I should not be ridiculed for __succumbing to such a positive influence_, he decided as he used his key to let himself into the back room.

Inuyasha did corner him, but it wasn't for any good-natured ribbing. "Look at her," he demanded, gesturing towards the corner booth where Sango was entrenched.

"Mm-_hmmm..._" he hummed approvingly, managing to convey several levels of meaning without a single word.

"Tch!" The hanyou flicked his forehead and growled, "Look with your _eyes_, not with your rose-colored plans for her future happiness." Miroku's wounded expression was met with an impatient grimace, and Inuyasha pointed insistently towards Sango. "I'm _serious_, you besotted idiot."

Miroku frowned at his best friend, then did as he was told. It didn't take long to see what Inuyasha meant. _She looks pale... tense._ Sango scanned the pages of a thick textbook with a grim intensity that looked almost painful. There were smudges of weariness under her eyes, and a small crease was etched between her eyebrows. Miroku sighed, "She's wearing herself out."

"Her brother wants you to do something about it," Inuyasha continued.

"Me?" he asked, shooting a look towards Kohaku. The teen had claimed his usual seat on the bench opposite his sister, and though he was flipping idly through the book that was propped against his upraised knee, he wasn't focusing. Kohaku glanced up, dark eyes hopeful as their eyes met, and Miroku's chest swelled. _Has he already accepted me as a match for his sister? To request my assistance where Sango is concerned... surely that's a good sign!_

Inuyasha shrugged and remarked, "I may have volunteered your services."

_Ah... so much for that theory._

"And we have a plan," the hanyou finished.

Miroku nodded amiably. "Let's hear it."

"Right... at nine o'clock, you're going to go on break."

"Fair enough."

"You're taking her with you," Inuyasha directed, jerking his thumb towards Sango. "And you're going to talk her into going to bed."

Miroku's jaw worked for several moments, then he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could you rephrase that in a way that makes _sense_," he begged. "Because you cannot possibly be asking what I _wish_ you were asking."

The hanyou rolled his eyes and said, "That girl is staggering on the edge of exhaustion, and she's too stubborn to listen to sense. She _might_ respond better to nonsense."

"Is that what you think of my charms?" Miroku asked lightly, forgoing the usual theatrics for once. "It's not that I'm opposed to the idea, but Sango may be."

"She's about to crack under the pressure she's putting on herself," Inuyasha asserted. "Shippo agrees, and his nose is even better than mine. I took her off caffeine a few hours ago because she needs to sleep... but it's up to you to get her to call it a night."

"Ah, and how am I supposed to do that?"

Inuyasha tugged at an ear. "We thought we'd leave that part up to you."

"_That's_ your plan?" he asked bemusedly.

"Pretty much," the hanyou shrugged.

Miroku hummed thoughtfully, then nodded. "I'll just have to improvise."

* * *

When Miroku's scheduled break rolled around, Inuyasha said, "Once you get her out the door, I'll give you fifteen minutes. I'm keeping an ear out, and the kid is ready to back you up."

"Can I tuck her in personally?" he asked hopefully, untying his apron and tossing it onto the back counter.

The hanyou snorted. "Only if she asks you to."

"Ah... that would be _no_, then." With a casual wave, he sauntered over to the corner booth where 'study hall' was in session. Kohaku dropped his feet to the floor and slid over to make room for Miroku on his side of the booth, and he winked conspiratorially at the teen before giving his full attention to Sango.

She did an admirable job of ignoring him for a couple of minutes, but she finally reached the end of a section and glanced up. "You're out of bounds," she commented.

"You know Inuyasha... he bends the rules for me every once in a while," he replied amiably. Her eyes drifted back towards her book, and he quickly interjected, "Say, Sango?" When she looked back up, he smiled. "I'm on break right now, and you could use a break, too. Come with me."

After a moment, she asked, "Where?"

"Just outside for a breath of fresh air," he replied breezily. "You can look at the stars for a while instead of all those formulas."

She hesitated, but Kohaku backed him up. "Go ahead, Sis. I'll watch your stuff for you."

"I suppose," she sighed.

Miroku stood, turned his back, stuck his hands in his pockets, and strolled slowly towards the front door... willing Sango to follow his lead. When he pushed through to the jangling of the bell, he was delighted to find the young woman right behind him. Reassured, he continued on down the sidewalk, eyes turned skyward. She fell in step beside him as he crossed the street, aiming for the tiny pocket-sized park that would keep them in view of the coffee shop. Several sprawling dogwood trees overhung a few old-fashioned lamp posts and benches. "Founder's Park?" Sango asked as they passed a bronze plaque.

"Not terribly inventive... but like the rest of the campus, it's simple to recall and easy to navigate."

"I guess the founders were good planners," she remarked offhandedly.

Miroku chuckled and replied, "_Founder_, and yes, his reputation precedes him in many fields—academic, philanthropic, scientific, economic, and most recently, culinary."

Sango drew to a halt in a pool of lamplight. "Wait... wait, wait, wait. _What_?"

He broke into a grin. "You didn't know?" he asked teasingly.

"Are you saying that... _Sesshoumaru..._?"

"There's a portrait of him hanging in one of those pokey little alcoves in the library; I'll show it to you sometime if you want."

Amazement and chagrin mingled on Sango's face, and Miroku patted himself on the back. _All thoughts of finals have been chased away, and she's looking much more relaxed._ He admired the woman's determination and dedication, but the intensity of her focus worried him. Whenever he'd lost himself in academia, his family had dragged him back to reality. _She doesn't have a pack of wolves nipping at her heels to make sure she's eating right and sleeping enough, but she's not alone either. _

Sango sighed and looked towards Founder's Coffee Shop. Only ten minutes had passed, and already her mind was grinding back into high gear. _Oh, no you don't, my dear. _Her eyes snapped to his face when he took her hand in his. "Sango," he gently chided. "Stop thinking about chemistry."

She tugged, but he didn't let go... and she relented. "The test is in a couple days; I want to be ready," she explained, weariness taking the edge off her retort.

"You _know_ this stuff," he soothed, drawing her closer. "When the time comes, you'll be a natural."

Her brows drew together. "Chemistry doesn't just _happen_... I have to study!"

Pulling her into a loose embrace, he murmured, "You don't have to force it... everything will work out." For a precious half-minute, Sango leaned into him, taking comfort from his words and his warmth. "That's the way," he praised, resting his chin atop her head. "Relax... just let it happen."

"Miroku," she inquired, some sharpness back in her tone. "Are you talking about school?"

He hummed, then answered, "I'm talking about chemistry."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so... _persistent_?"

"Ah," he replied. "Instinct?"

"Miroku, you're not a wolf."

"I know that, Sango," he replied patiently. "But humans have instincts, too. Perhaps I'm just a little more attuned to them than most people?"

"I don't understand why you've fixated on me," she grumbled. "I've done nothing to encourage you."

"I don't need a reason to fall in love," he countered. After a breathless pause, he inquired, "Do you? If so, I'll give you as many as I can think of."

Letting those instincts lead the way, Miroku tilted her face and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened, her hands braced against the starched white shirt that was part of their work uniform, but she didn't push him away. A slow brush, another gentle press, and he smoothed his thumb across her cheekbone. Every caress invited a response, and every second he didn't receive one added fuel to his fears. _Please, don't refuse me_, he coaxed with each soft kiss. _Please, let me in_, he begged with a tiny flick of his tongue. And just as he was about to pull back with apologies, she yielded, sighing against his mouth and returning his kiss.

His heart leapt... soared... and then crashed back to reality. "Oi! Time's up, Miroku!" hollered the hanyou from across the street. "Get your butt back behind the counter!"

Giving Sango a smile that he hoped communicated some fraction of his happiness, Miroku cheerfully sang out, "Coming!" He'd have liked to steal one last kiss, but the moment had passed, and Sango was pulling away. "My break's over," he sighed.

"I heard," she mumbled, cheeks aflame.

He couldn't help preening a little over the flustered state which was entirely his doing... right down to the wobble in her knees. "Shall we?" he invited, tucking her arm through his and leading her towards the crosswalk.

By the time Sango managed a belated, "I... suppose," they were halfway across the street.

Kohaku was waiting on the corner, weighed down by Sango's bag and books. "Hey," he greeted.

"It's time to say 'good night', my dear," Miroku announced. "You're going to go up to bed now."

"C'mon, Sis. You're sleeping in my room tonight. Inuyasha said it was okay, and I'll take the couch."

"But... I have studying..."

"...which can wait," Miroku firmly finished. "Listen to your family, Sango."

"It's still _early_," she protested.

"And an early night is exactly what you need." Lowering his voice for her ears only, he added, "You have no excuse to dawdle; you've already had your goodnight kiss. Unless... shall I tuck you in as well?"

"No, thank you," she countered, moving to her brother's side.

Kohaku offered her the key to Inuyasha's apartment, and she accepted it... and their demands. Before turning to go, she met Miroku's eyes and said, "Maybe you're right... about chemistry."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she replied seriously. "It can wait." And with a secret smile teasing at the corners of the mouth he'd just kissed, she turned on her heel and walked away, her brother hurrying to keep up.

_That... little... minx! If I were a wolf, she'd find herself pounced for that. _Eyes glinting, he called after her, "You're talking about _school_... right, Sango?"

"Good night!" she called, giving the set of keys a farewell jangle before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on November 17, 2009. 2,567 words.


	27. Wolvish Blessings

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this whirlwind escapade, especially for the one who takes matters into her own hands. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **Yes, yes, yes... I know it's been a long wait. I've carved out a little time I don't really have because I love this story even more than you do. So there.

* * *

**Wolvish Blessings**

Shippo was closest to the door and quickest to pick up on the first sign that trouble was brewing. "Uh... guys?" he blurted, his two tails bristling. "Are we maybe expecting a Peep's delivery?"

Inuyasha straightened, ears pricking forward. "Nope."

"Well, we've got an incoming wolf!" the kitsune warned, glancing uncomfortably at his boss.

"Maybe there's some kind of emergency?" Sango ventured.

"Phone's still faster than running over," Inuyasha said dismissively. He glanced at the clock and muttered, "Too early for Miroku to be here... which might be a good thing."

Sango moved to anchor the napkins as every eye turned towards the door, which burst open with a rush of wind that fluttered the stack of used newspapers. Their guest was most definitely a wolf, but she was most definitely not Kouga. Ayame's red hair fell in bouncy waves around her shoulders as her bright green eyes took in the coffee shop's startled staff members. Her keen gaze swiftly settled on Sango, and with a soft growl, she exclaimed, "You!"

"Me?" she echoed.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha protested as Ayame vaulted over the counter.

He moved to block the demoness, but the redhead bared her teeth at him and snapped, "My rival! My right!" Grabbing Sango's arm, she dragged the young woman towards the back door.

Kohaku dropped his broom and scrambled after them, but by the time he made it into the office, the girls were long gone. Looking anxiously towards the hanyou, he asked, "What's going on? Why'd she take Sis?"

"Not sure," Inuyasha admitted. The boy paled, and with sigh he explained, "Since it's just me and Sesshoumaru, I'm a little fuzzy on pack politics."

"You want me to follow them?" Shippo offered.

"Yeah... _just_ as a precaution," Inuyasha replied with a sidelong look at Sango's younger brother. "I heard her agree to go along, so it's probably okay."

"Call Kouga?" suggested the kitsune as he ditched his apron.

The hanyou waved him towards the door, already dialing as he grumbled, "Spare me from wolves and their love for drama."

* * *

Sango sat on the edge of her seat in a strange apartment, trying to make sense of the last several minutes. The wolf demoness had issued a challenge she couldn't refuse, followed by a gravity-defying race over rooftops, along back alleys, and through an open window. Still catching her breath after the wild piggyback ride, Sango held her own while Ayame circled and sniffed. _She's mixed up in that whole the arranged marriage debacle. _That probably _did_ make them rivals, but she hoped this wouldn't turn into a showdown. _I can't compete with a youkai. _

"You are Sango."

She nodded, and cautiously replied, "Ayame?"

The redhead's chin lifted proudly. "That is right. And you are the one Miroku wants?"

A dozen possible denials ran through Sango's mind, but the man had mentioned it was pointless to lie to someone who could smell one, so she answered, "That's what he says."

"Has he been displaying for you?" Wide brown eyes blinked, and the demoness's face scrunched in frustration. "Strutting? Howling? Grooming? Presenting his kills? Providing a den?"

"Miroku's _not_ a wolf."

Ayame growled and pushed her way into Sango's personal space. "Do not insult me, human! I know what he is... and what that means for me!"

Sango's indignation sparked, and she retorted, "Then stop expecting Miroku to behave like a demon! It's silly!"

"It is not!" Ayame countered. "He does his pack proud. Human or not, he thinks like a wolf!"

_Wonderful. Miroku's won over another admirer. _Folding her arms over her chest, Sango briskly conceded, "Fine. He thinks like a wolf, but that doesn't mean he goes around howling."

"Then explain the human equivalent!" she demanded. "How does he court you?"

_Courting. _Alarm bells went off in Sango's mind because Sesshoumaru had told her that Miroku was courting her... and in a youkai fashion. _If that's what Ayame's after, then we really are rivals. What a mess. _

"Is it impolite to ask?" The tentative question took Sango by surprise, and she glanced up as Ayame backed down somewhat, crouching on the floor in front of her. "I do not know human customs," she admitted sulkily.

"No, no," Sango sighed, rubbing distractedly at her temple. "It's okay for you to ask. I'm not offended, and I don't mind answering. But _why_ do you want to know?

A cunning glint lit the wolf-youkai's eyes, and she replied, "If that man takes you for his mate, then Kouga will be honorbound to pursue me."

"I thought you hated Kouga."

"He angered me," Ayame huffed. "However, he is strong... and worthy of my consideration."

"You're in love with Kouga?" Sango gasped.

The demoness shrugged. "I _could_ love him. It would be a good match." With a flash of fang, she said, "I am quick and smart; I will give him a good chase."

Interested in spite of herself, Sango asked, "You want him to chase you... literally?"

"Of course! Who would want a mate that is easily outrun?" she retorted, flicking her clawed fingertips disdainfully. Scooting closer, she whispered, "I wish to spar with him!"

"You want to _fight_ him?" Sango whispered, further intrigued by the differences between what Ayame wanted and what she wanted.

"I would test his mettle," Ayame agreed with a smirk.

Sango tried to picture herself facing off against Miroku, and the mental image of knocking him flat was admittedly satisfying. A giggle bubbled up from out of nowhere, and she realized, _This is girl talk! Inter-species girl talk!_ Rather pleased by the notion, she made bold to ask, "What are the other things for? You mentioned strutting and grooming?"

"Kouga walks with confidence, a desirable trait, for a wolf's territory begins with the ground beneath their feet," Ayame replied, sounding as if she were quoting a proverb. "Grooming encourages trust and allows a female to ascertain if a potential mate can be considerate." Turning the question around, the redhead asked, "How would _you_ test a male's worthiness?"

"Humans go on dates," Sango replied. Noting Ayame's blank expression, she added, "We arrange ways to spend time together... getting to know one another... seeing if we can get along."

"You do not value strength?"

Sango paused to consider, then said, "Strength of character."

"How can you determine such things if you cannot read scents?" Ayame challenged.

"Well... you have to listen to what he says."

"What if he lies?" the demoness asked suspiciously.

Sango frowned and answered, "I might not be able to smell a lie, but I can decide if some guy is trustworthy or not."

"How?" Ayame pressed.

"If you pay attention, you can see if what someone _says_ matches what they _do_," she offered. "Over time, you decide how much you want to trust them. But in the end, I guess you can just... tell."

"A human instinct?"

"Maybe so," Sango agreed.

"And what do your instincts tell you about Miroku?" Ayame asked eagerly. "Does your heart leap after his?"

"He's different than I expected," she hedged.

The demoness's nose twitched, and her smile broadened. "He is worthy of your regard. Give him a good chase!"

Sango snorted softly. "You're only saying that so you can have Kouga for yourself."

Ayame joined her on the wide seat, sidling even closer. "That is part of the truth."

"And what's the other part?"

Once more, the redhead's chin came up, and she haughtily said, "A rivalry with you would do nothing for my status within either pack."

"No one will be impressed if you defeat a human?"

"Wrong." The demoness gave Sango a long look before explaining, "I have no intention of starting a fight I have already lost. Miroku is saving his song for you and you alone."

"Oh," Sango managed, color creeping over her cheeks.

"That is why I will help you," Ayame announced smugly. "We shall add our strength to a most worthy pack... as sisters."

Sango slouched back in the chair, covering her face and laughing in what could only be described as relief. "I was afraid you were going to demand to fight me or something."

"Did you? That is good!" the demoness replied, clearly pleased. "That means you came here _willing_ to fight."

"It's really important to you, isn't it?" Sango inquired thoughtfully. "You want to find a strong mate... someone you can't outrun in the chase... someone you can fight without holding back... someone who will bring you their kill... and howl at the moon?"

"Of course!"

"Which means you must have been _really_ disappointed when your grandfather asked you to accept a human partner."

Ayame's expression clouded. "I was displeased."

"I can't imagine being forced to marry someone I didn't love," Sango said quietly.

"Do humans value love over suitability?" the demoness asked curiously.

Sango wasn't sure how to answer since her feelings could hardly be representative of everyone's. Finally, she replied, "I think it's possible to love unwisely, but I can't imagine allowing myself to fall in love with a man I didn't respect."

"And do you respect Miroku?" Ayame pried.

"He has his moments."

"I can see why Hakkaku says Miroku's chase may be a long one. You are evasive." The demoness's eyes widened in dismay, and she demanded, "Have you already refused him?"

"Mmm... not in so many words," Sango slowly replied. "He did finally back off a little, though. I guess even Miroku can take a hint."

"This is bad," Ayame declared worriedly.

"Why?"

"No self-respecting wolf begs!"

"And what does _that_ mean," Sango asked suspiciously.

"He will not pursue you unless you invite the chase," Ayame announced authoritatively. "You must challenge him, and even more importantly, you will need to approach his alpha."

Sango weakly protested, "I couldn't possibly..."

"You can! Males are easily seduced," assured Ayame. "As for his father, if you do not go personally, then appoint a go-between to speak for you!"

Before Sango could protest further, someone rapped lightly on the apartment door. "Ayame? Sango?" called a familiar voice. "May I intrude."

The demoness hurried forward and drew open the door, bowing politely to Hakkaku. "You cannot intrude upon your own den. Enter with our welcome, and thank you for your hospitality."

"There's no need to be so formal, Ayame," replied the demon with a distinctive silver mohawk. "I would have given you more time, but unexpected guests dropped by."

"Those males from the coffee shop?" the demoness guessed.

Hakkaku rubbed the back of his neck. "Nooo... and I think it might be best if we took the back way out." Ayame's face took on a look of concentration, and then her tail began to switch restlessly. With a nod, she beckoned furiously for Sango to join her. Smiling a gentle greeting, Hakkaku looped his arm through Sango's and breathed, "Hello, little sister. Don't be frightened; we're only trying to avoid trouble, not danger."

They tiptoed along a hallway, then started down a narrow set of stairs, only to be greeted by a gruff inquiry. "Trouble, am I?"

"Takeo-sama!" Hakkaku exclaimed, sounding sheepish. "I didn't think you would want to be bothered."

A lone wolf-youkai with thick black hair gathered in a lengthy plait leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, smirking up at them. Sango was caught by his strong resemblance to Kouga, right down to the intense blue of his eyes, then realized that this must be his father. _Miroku's father. _

"I'm not bothered," Takeo replied, peering intently into Sango's face for several moments. Then, he turned his attention to the demoness and greeted, "Ayame. Your grandfather will be relieved to learn you're safe. He was most distraught when he called earlier."

"I will contact him," she offered stiffly.

"Do that," Takeo replied, and there was no mistaking the command in his tone. Ayame moved to pass him, but he reached out and touched her shoulder. When she looked up, he casually remarked, "I hear you eluded all of the wolves who were sent after you. Very clever."

The redhead flushed with pleasure over the compliment, her tail swaying in time with her steps as she hurried along the hall, presumably to place a call to her family. Thankfully, Hakkaku staunchly remained by Sango's side, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, he made the introductions. "Takeo, this is Sango Sakamoto, who works with Miroku at Founder's Coffee Shop. Sango, this is Takeo. As you may have guessed, he is Kouga's and Miroku's father... and leader of our pack."

All the things she knew about this wolf-youkai ran through her mind and she studied his face. Miroku's grandfather had been his best friend in years past... and when Miroku was orphaned at the age of two, Takeo had taken him in and raised him as his own. Sympathy. Curiosity. Gratitude. Respect. The emotions swirled through her as the demon stepped forward and took her hand in both of his, greeting her in the same manner Kouga always used. Smiling in spite of herself, Sango said, "Hello, sir."

Humming thoughtfully, Takeo leaned down until they were eye-to-eye and returned, "Hello, miss."

He just stood there, holding her gaze, and Sango wondered what was expected of her under these kinds of circumstances. Since she hadn't a clue, she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What pretty eyes!"

Miroku's father blinked, then exchanged a speaking glance with Hakkaku, whose dimples were showing. Sango half-wished she could read scents because the mixed messages were driving her crazy. Takeo's expression remained stern, but his tail began a lazy sway. After a few moments, he huffed and said, "Ayame was correct, young woman."

Sango glanced in the direction the demoness had disappeared and asked, "Sir?"

"No self-respecting wolf begs." Her eyes widened, and she would have ducked her head, but one of Takeo's big hands caught her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She knew her scent must be thick with fear, but she wasn't sure if the wolf could tell why her heart was pounding... or what she was afraid of losing. The wolf-youkai hummed again, then inquired, "Do you think my son loves wisely?"

_Did he overhear the whole conversation? _Dismay gave way to a flash of indignation, and she quietly retorted, "Only if wolves are wise."

He surprised her with a low chuckle, but it wasn't as if he was laughing at her so much as at himself. Releasing her chin, he touched her shoulder and said, "You are _also_ quick and smart. Will you give Miroku a good chase?"

Once again, Sango realized that there was no room for lies. Lifting her chin much as Ayame had done, she answered, "He is worthy of my consideration."

Takeo nodded and pronounced, "May his chase end in song."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 8, 2011. 2,466 words. With many thanks to **Janey-jane** and to **Terri Delgado**, whose _Froth_-inspired artwork definitely helped coax this story off the back burner.


	28. Hold Your Own

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this special day... especially for the one who's ready for the next phase of inter-species interaction. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Hold Your Own**

Letting the door to the girls' dormitory click shut behind her, Sango glanced around in the early morning dimness, wondering if she was too early. "Oi, over here," came a gruff call, and Inuyasha strolled out of the shadows. "You sure are a glutton for punishment... barely through finals and you decide to take up jogging?"

"Well, the weather's turned nicer..." she replied uneasily.

The hanyou scanned the lightening sky and tested the air with a deep breath. "Can't deny that, but I still think you shoulda eased up and slacked off for a few days."

Sango shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and shrugged. "I'll be fine. Exercise is supposed to be good for a person, right?"

"Yep, and I'll make sure you reach your goal... whatever it might be," he said with a small smirk. "Oh, and for the record, I'm glad you asked me, so c'mon. We'll take it easy the first few times."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sango arrived at Founder's for the early shift, her hair still damp from a hasty shower. According to the schedule, Miroku was also working this morning, but everyone knew better than to expect him before ten... or eleven. _I'm not sure why Inuyasha even bothered to schedule him, but I guess with Sesshoumaru away, there wasn't much choice._

Still knotting her apron, she turned from the bulletin board and nearly bumped into the young man standing directly behind her. She started badly, then froze as Miroku looped his arms around her. "I could get used to mornings if _this_ is what they hold," he said lightly.

Sango quickly put her coworker at arm's length and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"My meager duty as a longstanding employee of this fine establishment," he glibly replied. Lowering his voice, he confided, "I make coffee pretty."

"I meant at this hour," she retorted.

"I'm scheduled."

"You're _never_ scheduled for the early shift. Ever."

"Well, today's special. I have an appointment I can't afford to sleep through." Nodding towards the schedule sheet, he said, "Inuyasha put me up last night... and put me down for first thing... so I'd be at my best and brightest at the ungodly hour of nine."

"Nine is _not_ early."

"Well, I was raised by a pack of moon-gazers. Late nights came standard," he offered with a small shrug.

It was actually a pretty valid excuse, so she shrugged, too. While he strolled over to snag his apron and tie it on, she asked, "What kind of appointment?"

"Oh, I put myself in a fix, and I need to defend my way out of it," Miroku replied, his violet eyes sparkling.

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've done many things, my dear Sango."

Her brows drew together and she demanded, "Are you in trouble for something?"

"Only if I'm late!" he replied, then smoothly changed the subject. "Would you like coffee? I'm pouring!"

"Make it sweet?"

Miroku beamed. "I know _just_ how you like it!"

* * *

Sango never would have admitted that she watched Miroku for any other reason that to watch her own back, but all throughout the morning, her gaze kept straying to her coworker. She supposed he was acting normally—chatting, flirting, and creating his signature latte art. The only problem was... she could tell he was acting. _He's fidgety, and it's not because he's been hitting the espressos. _Shortly after eight-thirty, there was a brief lull, and she took the opportunity to corner him. "Are you okay?"

He glanced at the clock and sighed. "Yes. No. Well, I will be. Probably," he said nonsensically. "Let's just say I'm not looking forward to facing a room full of academic predators."

"Cold feet?" Inuyasha asked sympathetically.

_He's nervous about his appointment? _Sango glanced between the two friends, wishing she knew what was going on... but not wanting to admit her curiosity.

"Frigid," Miroku acknowledged ruefully.

"At least Sesshoumaru will be there," the hanyou remarked.

The young man chuckled and asked, "Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Oi... he's flying in special just to needle you in the particulars," Inuyasha said gruffly. "He won't let you off easy, but I'm sure you'll hold your own."

"I'll have to."

"Get going, then," the hanyou urged. "Just be sure to drag your butt back here later to let us know how it went."

"Will do," Miroku promised before stepping into the back room.

Sango stared after him, baffled, and Inuyasha bumped her arm with an elbow. "He hasn't done anything to be ashamed of, you know," he declared. "In fact, if he wasn't so damned offhand about his accomplishments, you'd probably be proud of him right along with the rest of us."

"I'm... confused," she admitted.

Her boss snorted, then said, "You're too stubborn to ask, and he's too stubborn to tell, so I'll let you in on his not-so-secret secret. Miroku's not defending _himself_ this morning; he's defending his thesis. If all goes well, coffee boy there will be earning his doctorate."

"I had no idea!" she admitted, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I noticed," he replied, golden eyes intent. "But you've been focused on your own goals, and rightly so."

Just then, Miroku leaned out of the back room and crooked his fingers at Sango. "A moment?" he begged.

She warily obliged, for how much mischief could he make into a moment? But that's all he needed. The second she was through the door, he stepped close and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "For luck," he whispered. Then, he gave a little half-smile, tossed her a wave, and walked out the door.

Taking a deep breath, Sango rushed after him, and from the back step, she called, "Miroku!" He turned, plainly surprised, and she firmly ordered, "Do your best!"

The man's expression brightened, and he wheeled, striding purposefully back towards her. This time, his kisses tickled and teased, an urgent little flurry that left her head spinning. When he eased back, he earnestly declared, "I'm not sure that's my _best_, but it's certainly better."

Her glare held very little heat; indeed, it could have been mistaken for a warm look. "That's _not_ what I meant at all," she grumbled.

"I know," he admitted in a low voice. "But... you make me want to try."

* * *

When Sango slipped into the back room shortly after noon, she was astonished to find that Sesshoumaru had returned. The silent inu-youkai had divested himself of his suit coat and sat in crisply-starched shirt sleeves, his hands folded before him as he stared down the small, two-tailed feline boldly stationed in the center of his desk. Inuyasha leaned against the nearest wall, clearly enjoying the face-off.

"Who is this?" Sesshoumaru inquired in a dangerously light tone.

"Her name's Kirara," his brother supplied.

"Hnn... and who belongs to her?"

"The boy... Sango's kid brother," Inuyasha replied blandly, acknowledging the young woman with a crooked smile.

"Interesting choice."

Without breaking eye contact, Sesshoumaru reached into his desk drawer, withdrew a few coffee beans, and tossed them at the neko-youkai's feet. She blinked, batted at one, then flicked it back at the inu-youkai. He caught it and rolled it back across the desktop before nodding to Sango and addressing his brother. "Did Ginta change our usual order while I was gone?"

"Huh? No one would do something that drastic without your say-so."

Sesshoumaru caught another coffee bean and sent it tumbling. "Hnn... butter, sugar, almonds, cream..." His eyes narrowed as he dissected scents Sango couldn't detect. "Amaretto," he added with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, gotcha," Inuyasha replied casually. "That'll be Kohaku. He's been messing around in my kitchen for days now. Nice, huh?"

And just like that, Sesshoumaru was gone.

"Where did he go?" gasped Sango.

"Well, shit. Upstairs," he growled, already moving towards the door. "If he freaks your brother out, I'm gonna haul him out the window."

"Is he upset?" Sango asked worriedly.

"If Sesshoumaru moves that fast, it's either really good or really bad," Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time. "Let's hope for the best."

Sango dashed into the hanyou's apartment and skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway right behind him. Peering over his shoulder, she breathed a sigh of relief. The peaceful kitchen was suffused with the warm-sweet smell of baking. Sesshoumaru sat with perfect composure at the tiny table, and an apron-clad Kohaku was shyly placing a plate of pastry before him.

The inu-youkai inspected the small tart with a critical eye, then broke off a fragment of crust with the tips of his claws. With a noncommittal hum, he took up a fork and neatly incised a morsel, sniffing delicately before placing it in his mouth. Inuyasha drew breath to interrupt the tense silence that followed, but Sesshoumaru held up a hand, warning him off. The youkai's eyes slid shut, and an almost serene expression crossed his face.

Sango blinked. Kohaku fidgeted. Inuyasha snorted.

"I will keep him," Sesshoumaru announced.

* * *

"Stick around," Inuyasha offered once Sango's shift ended. "Miroku promised to drop by, but it might not be until all hours. His pack's probably going to hang onto him for a while yet, but he'll sneak over later to let us know what's what."

"Wouldn't Sesshoumaru know how it went?" she ventured.

"Yeah, of course," the hanyou replied. "But he's pretty tight-lipped about important stuff. He'll let Miroku have his own say."

Sango spent a quiet evening with Kirara in her lap, scratching her ears and watching the DVDs about youkai culture that Miroku had loaned her brother. Kohaku offered comments here and there, showing off his newfound knowledge of demonkind.

When the coffee shop finally closed, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru joined them, and the conversation turned to the inu-youkai's business trip. As her early morning jog caught up with her, Sango paid less attention to actual words and more to sounds. Sesshoumaru's voice was smooth and dark, and strangely soothing coming from a person she found so intimidating. Inuyasha's tones were rougher, and he seemed to be grumbling half the time; still, he was the one who kept drawing out Kohaku, bringing him into the conversation. It was her brother's voice that finally filtered through the haze. "Sango? Maybe you should take my bed," he said seriously.

"Go on and crash for a while," Inuyasha insisted, flicking his hand towards the guest bedroom. "We'll get you if anything interesting happens."

She glanced Sesshoumaru's way, and the inu-youkai inclined his head. Thus convinced, Sango murmured, "Thanks, I will," and gratefully meandered towards the guest bedroom. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Eventually, Inuyasha's long-expected guest arrived, and not alone. Miroku strolled through the apartment door with Ginta and Hakkaku on his heels, saying, "I couldn't shake my tails."

"Hey!" the hanyou greeted. "Kouga actually let you two leave the bakery for a while?"

"Says the dog who always smells of coffee," Ginta jibed in a friendly fashion.

"Oi... you of all people should have sympathy!" Inuyasha protested. "Late nights, early mornings, no vacation time, overbearing boss..." Sesshoumaru offered a token rumble of warning, and his younger brother grinned. "I was talkin' about _Kouga_, but it seems I hit a nerve."

"Founder-sama is not without conscience," Ginta remarked, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Which means you're not taken for granted," Hakkaku added in placating tones.

Miroku clapped his friend's shoulder and said, "Sesshoumaru knows you're indispensable."

"Hnn," the taiyoukai responded vaguely.

Inuyasha snorted, then eyed Ginta. "You're finally out of the kitchen, and you're sniffing around mine?"

"Smells good," the wolf-youkai replied sheepishly.

"That's the kid's fault," the hanyou reported, nodding to Kohaku.

Both wolf-youkai sidled over to where the teen sat on the couch and made themselves comfortable on either side of him. "Chopped almonds... slivered almonds... almond flour...?" the short-haired wolf inquired avidly.

"Finely chopped," Kohaku replied with a shy smile. "And almond paste."

While Ginta launched into ecstasies over ingredients, Hakkaku glanced curiously towards the guest room and asked, "Does little sister stay here often?"

Miroku's head snapped around. "Sango's here?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha confirmed. "She was tuckered out, so we sent her to bed."

Violet eyes turned pleading, "May I wake sleeping beauty?"

"I _did_ tell her we'd get her if things got interesing," the hanyou drawled.

"Please?" Miroku begged. "Could I talk to her for a minute?"

"I'll give you _two_ minutes," Inuyasha offered magnanimously. "But one squeak of protest out of her, and Sesshoumaru will be in to assess the situation."

"Understood," Miroku agreed with a wan smile in the taiyoukai's direction. He'd answered enough of the taiyoukai's questions that day and didn't relish another grilling. Slipping into the tiny bedroom, he wasted several precious seconds smiling at the picture Sango made, curled up on her side under the blankets. Tempted as he was to take advantage of the moment, the man knew better than to trespass upon the trust he had worked so hard to earn. Gently shaking her shoulder, he softly called, "Sango... can you spare another moment, my dear?"

She glanced blearily between him and the light spilling through the open door behind him. "What time is it?"

"Too early for early birds like you," he replied in a low voice. "But all good, upstanding wolves are on the prowl."

Her big brown eyes blinked, and some of her confusion cleared. "How did your appointment go?" she whispered.

"It went very well," he confided warmly. "Thank you for asking."

Sango glanced again towards the door, picking up on snatches of the conversation going on in the next room. "Is that Hakkaku? Should I come out to say hello?"

Miroku gently tucked her blankets around her shoulders. "No, you need your sleep."

Ignoring his admonition, she pushed herself up on one elbow and argued, "Oh, but this is Kohaku's bed. He shouldn't have to sleep on the couch!"

"He won't," he quickly assured. "I came with Ginta and Hakkaku because I sort of promised your brother a taste of what passes for normal at my place. We'll sack out pack-style in the family room."

"What's pack-style?"

Miroku scooted closer to the bed and replied, "Have you ever seen a litter of puppies sleeping in a pile?"

"He wanted to?" She slowly shook her head, saying, "Wouldn't it be _hard_ to sleep all jumbled together like that?"

"I think this counts as another step in your brother's cross-species experiences." Resting his arms on the edge of the mattress, he explained, "Sleeping together is a show of trust for packmates, though adults don't actually _need_ much sleep. It's usually for the sake of youngsters... in this case, Kohaku."

"Will Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru take part?" she asked in amusement.

"They _are_ pack-type youkai," he replied with a grin. "The invitation will be open."

Giggling softly, she said, "_That_ I'd like to see."

"Would you?" Miroku asked, suddenly serious. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Just then, Inuyasha made good on his warning and ambled into the room. "Oi... time's up, Miroku. Sango, if you want to add to the pile, I think you'll just about make Hakkaku's night. He's already put dibbs on you, so you'd be in between him and Kohaku."

"But...!" Miroku whined.

"Tough break, slowpoke," the hanyou chuckled. "You better get out there and fend for your spot, or you'll be sleeping next to Sesshoumaru." With a groan, Miroku let his head drop onto his arms, and Inuyasha held Sango's gaze before adding, "If you're in, bring your pillow, and don't worry. There's a reason these canine slumber parties are famous for building trust."

"Sure," Sango replied quietly.

Miroku lifted his head, startled. "Really?"

"Sure," she repeated. "It would be a shame to disappoint Hakkaku."

With a genuine smile, he agreed, "It would be."

Futons and blankets were dragged out of the closet in Inuyasha's room, and the Sakamoto siblings were herded into the middle. Then, one by one, the rest claimed places around them. Ginta flopped down beside to Kohaku and with no-nonsense assurance, pulled the teen close, explaining the convoluted pack hierarchy into which he'd been born. By the looks of things, the boy was more intrigued than anything. _At least he's not afraid to ask questions... though I'll bet they end up talking more about pastry than pack dynamics. _

Miroku watched with a measure of envy as Hakkaku scooted close to Sango and whispered in her ear. She turned towards the wolf-youkai, apparently unfazed by his proximity, and graced him with a soft smile. As the whispering brought a blush to her cheeks, Inuyasha took pity and relayed, "He's telling her how much he misses taking care of little ones... and offering to coddle her babies in true pack fashion." Miroku relaxed a little, but then his best friend smirked and asked, "Did you really sleep with a stuffed tanuki until you were twelve?"

Miroku tugged at his ponytail and murmured, "I hope she falls asleep before Hakkaku tells her _too_ many embarrassing stories."

"He probably knows them all."

"Every last one," he acknowledged.

Kirara stepped daintily over the piled bedding and claimed her rightful place on Kohaku's chest, and with a sigh, Miroku crawled into the growing pile, stretching his lean frame next to Hakkaku, whose tail thumped a greeting. The young man slung his arm around the wolf-youkai's chest, centering his palm over Hakkaku's heart in a silent gesture of affection. Without pausing in the story he was recounting, the demon patted his hand, then coaxed Sango's into range. Miroku peeked over his packmate's shoulder as she threaded her fingers with his, and her sleepy smile might just have been the best part of an incredibly full day.

Inuyasha tossed a blanket over him, then lay down so they were back-to-back, his solid presence as constant a support as ever. Only Sesshoumaru remained aloof, keeping watch over them all from his perch in the window. Miroku drifted off in a haze of nostalgia, glad that Sango and Kohaku were getting the chance to see just how amazing it was to be part of a pack.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on March 7, 2011. 3,024 words.


	29. Standoffish

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this splash of progress... especially for the giddy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Standoffish**

After her morning jog with Inuyasha, Sango hurried through a shower, jumped into her work clothes, and skipped breakfast in the hopes that she'd catch Sesshoumaru alone. Thankfully, when she slipped into the back room at Founder's Coffee, he was at his desk, quietly working his way through the mail that had piled up during his extended absence. Clearing her throat lightly, she ventured, "Sir, could I ask you a personal question?"

Golden eyes lifted from a coffee grower's newsletter. "You may ask."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "It's about youkai and... mating?" The inu-youkai grew very still, and holding up a shaky hand to beg for patience, she hastily added, "More specifically, I was wondering if you could help me understand how the whole betrothal thing works. Ayame mentioned something about a go-between...?"

The subtle tension in the air eased, and Sesshoumaru adopted a more confident posture. "It is customary for those seeking an alliance between two clans to send a representative to negotiate on their behalf. In the she-wolf's case, Miroku's adoptive father approached her grandfather, presumably on his son's behalf."

"Does the go-between have to be a wolf-youkai in order to be heard?"

Sesshoumaru set aside his newsletter and steepled his fingers, a shrewd light gleaming in his eyes. "Not necessarily. For instance, if _I_ were responsible for a young female, I would have no problem approaching Takeo; we are business associates, so the acquaintance is already established." Pursing his lips for a moment, he added, "Naturally, I would begin by determining the suitability of the male. Then, I would secure the blessings of his alpha. Indeed, I would ensure that the whole pack pledged to protect her, her family, and her progeny."

"You could do that?" she breathed.

"I could," he confirmed. "Do you wish to approach a youkai clan, Miss Sakamoto?"

"I do," Sango replied seriously.

"Have you spoken to Miroku on this matter?" he inquired lightly.

Blushing somewhat, she admitted, "No. From the little bit I was able to find out, it sounds as though it's up to the female to initiate everything once the male has demonstrated interest and intent." With an awkward smile, she said, "That's been covered, so the ball's in my court."

"That is true," Sesshoumaru agreed solemnly. "Your initiative is entirely appropriate."

"It is?" she asked, nearly shaking with relief.

"Hnn," he agreed. Rising, he moved slowly to her side, then courteously guided her to a chair. "There _are_ other things to consider. In most cases, some form of exchange is made—a dowry and a bride price. In fact, I believe that may be the reason why Takeo is unable to _un_make the match with Ayame."

Lowering her eyes, she shyly confided, "I think Takeo-sama would accept me."

Sesshoumaru caught her chin, much as Miroku's adoptive father had done, forcing her to fully meet his gaze. "You've _already_ met with him?" he demanded.

"I _met_ him," Sango corrected. "It was just for a minute, but... he complimented me. He also warned me that wolves do not beg."

Releasing his gentle grasp, Sesshoumaru urged, "Explain." Sango did to the best of her ability, and by the time she was done, the taiyoukai seemed very pleased. "I am willing to become your go-between." In casual tones, he added, "I do have a request, though."

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to come under my protection?"

Sango blinked and asked, "How do you mean?"

"You and yours would become part of my pack... legally."

"Kohaku and I?" she asked. When he inclined his head, she ventured, "Why?"

"No matter Takeo's response, you and your brother would be cared for. Also, it would lend credibility to my interference and strengthen my position for negotiation." He pursed his lips slightly, then grudgingly added, "It would also benefit me and my enterprises."

"You wouldn't be... unreasonable?" Sango ventured worriedly. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of becoming his bargaining chip.

Sesshoumaru took more time that she would have liked to answer, but he finally said, "Not unduly." When she continued to scrutinize his calm face, he sighed softly. "Miss Sakamoto, the goal at such times is to _unite_ two clans, not to create rifts between them. You may rest assured that your interests will guide my actions."

* * *

A few days later, Sango and Kohaku placed their signatures on more dotted lines than they could count, followed by the application of Sesshoumaru's seal. With a satisfied hum, he announced, "Your strength has been added to ours."

Inuyasha gruffly interjected, "Which is dog-speak for welcome to the family."

Rather abashed at the formality, Sango glanced between the brothers, wondering if she was supposed to say or do something. Shippo caught her eye and winked, reminding her that the kitsune was also one of her new relatives... kinsmen... packmates? She'd have to ask about all the particulars later. For now, she settled on, "I don't know how to thank you enough for all this.!"

Inuyasha sidled over, and in a stage whisper, he said, "Don't let our alpha fool you for a second. He's always wanted a little sister, so he'll probably spoil you rotten."

Sango stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, who was very busily straightening papers. She was honestly relieved that Inuyasha had chosen to cast the taiyoukai in the role of a sibling instead of trying to replace her father. With a shy smile, she admitted, "I always sort of wanted a big brother."

"Well, now you have two," the hanyou replied smugly.

"Hey!" Shippo protested. "What about _me_? I've been a member of the pack for _ages_!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Last I checked, you were just a two-tail, runt. Sango's more mature than you, which means she's your big sister."

The kitsune's expression grew speculative, and his green eyes slid towards Kohaku. "What about him?"

Sango's younger brother shuffled his feet self-consciously, and Inuyasha ambled over to stand between them. Dropping a hand atop both teens' heads, he frowned thoughtfully. "Hard to say. You're about the same size. What do you think, Sesshoumaru? Will they have to work this out in the usual way?"

"Possibly."

That sounded ominous, and Sango spoke up. "What do you mean by 'working things out'?"

"Oh, you know," Inuyasha replied casually. "They'll have to vie for rank."

"Vie?" Kohaku asked nervously.

Sango frowned deeply. "As in... fight?"

"More like... scuffle," Inuyasha corrected.

Shippo cockily exclaimed, "No contest!"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru mused aloud, eyeing the adolescents. "A contest _would_ level the playing field."

Some of Kohaku's discomfort faded, and he tentatively asked, "Does it _matter_ who's older?"

Sesshoumaru's 'yes' and Inuyasha's 'nope' were simultaneous, and the half-brothers traded glares that Sango guessed meant there was a _scuffle_ in their near future. Taking charge of the conversation, the elder brother declared, "It matters."

"What kind of contest?" Shippo quizzed.

Folding his hands together atop his desk, the taiyoukai considered the two boys with care. Then, he remarked, "Miroku has been giving you lessons in latte art... has he not?"

"Yes, sir," Kohaku replied.

"Uh-oh," Shippo muttered.

"I suggest you practice," Sesshoumaru decreed, adding an eyebrow quirk for emphasis.

The teens scuttled out of the back room, and Inuyasha snorted. "Are you _really_ going to use froth to sort them out, or are you just jerking Shippo's tails?"

His brother merely lifted a shoulder, then looked towards Sango. "Any questions?"

She thought fast, then asked, "What's next?"

Folding his hands together, Sesshoumaru considered the matter, then announced, "Normally, I would begin by determining the suitability of the male you are considering."

"But...!" she protested

Inuyasha held up his hands, his golden eyes alight with eagerness. "Please," he begged. "Let him?"

Sango warily asked, "Isn't _my_ opinion on his suitability enough?"

"'Course!" the hanyou immediately replied. "But I couldn't go to his thesis defense, and this'll be twice as much fun. Think of it as payback for all the times Miroku cornered you by the napkin dispensers... and the prep sink... and the cup racks... and the broom closet..."

Sango's chin came up, and she coolly admitted, "I wouldn't mind seeing him squirm a little."

* * *

Miroku hadn't been raised by wolves for nothing; he was pretty quick to pick up on nonverbal messages. Within minutes of showing up for his shift, he was trying to glean clues to the oddly expectant atmosphere surrounding everyone in the coffee shop. "What am I missing?" he finally asked Inuyasha.

With a sniff and a shrug, the hanyou replied, "Nutmeg?"

"Ah." Not what he'd meant, but Miroku reached for the spice jar and casually scrutinized his coworkers. Sango was sweeping and straightening out on the floor. Shippo and Kohaku were thick as thieves, as per usual... but the freckle-faced teen seemed especially relaxed today. _Good to see him finding his feet. That's sure to ease some of his sister's worries. _

Just then, Kohaku's expression lit up, and Miroku turned to see who had earned so much of the boy's admiration. _Sesshoumaru? Well, that's a switch. _Normally, the kid showed signs of nervousness around the imposing shop owner. At best, he was painfully polite. _What might he have done to so thoroughly overcome Kohaku's fears?_

He tugged absentmindedly at his ponytail, caught up in the possibilities. _The only thing to do is __ask__, of course. Maybe during my break, I can... _"Whoa!" Miroku nearly leapt out of his skin when he turned and found Sesshoumaru looming behind him. "Excuse me," he apologized before easing around the inu-youkai.

"Hnn."

An hour later, Miroku was completely flummoxed. He couldn't recall a time when Sesshoumaru had given off any aura other than calm competence. His boss was one of those rare demons who never resorted to posturing, in large part because he didn't _have_ to; Sesshoumaru was in a class all his own. But Miroku didn't know what else to call the sommelier's strange actions.

He _could_ have asked, but it became a matter of professional pride to unravel this behavioral mystery for himself. For all he knew, this was some kind of convoluted test that Sesshoumaru had cooked up to try his doctoral mettle. _But he'd probably consider that unprofessional, and Sesshoumaru doesn't __do__ unprofessional. _He was quite sure the taiyoukai wouldn't mess with him unless it was within his rights to do so... and it _wasn't_. Yet he was confounded to once more find himself systematically herded towards his work station. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" he inquired politely.

Sesshoumaru merely waved off his suggestion and returned to his brewing, leaving Miroku to wrack his brain, trying to think if he'd done something... or left something undone. The taiyoukai's displeasure could reflect poorly on his future prospects, for he'd applied for a position at the university. Perhaps more importantly, his actions could reflect poorly on his pack, and the gravity of that thought worried him even more.

The space behind the coffee shop's counter became an obstacle course, for he kept almost-colliding with the owner. Miroku could feel him staring, and thanks to his inherent sensitivity, he knew Sesshoumaru was throwing around enough youki to curdle milk. "What?" he finally begged when he _again_ found the formidable demon's neatly-aproned chest blocking his view.

Sesshoumaru stared down his nose at him, face unreadable. It was almost as if the demon was warning him off, but all he'd been trying to do was... _oh, is it possible.._.? Miroku's gaze darted along the path he'd attempted to take moments ago, and violet eyes widened. Sango bent before one of the lower cupboards, presenting a fetching view of her posterior as she rummaged for napkins and straws.

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru haughtily offered, as if he'd just made an excellent point.

_He's protecting Sango? _Miroku paled as a fleeting idea took hold. _Is he treating me as a rival? _He'd always had a sneaking suspicion that the taiyoukai would end up with a human mate somewhere along the way, but _not_ Sango. That wasn't acceptable. Sango was _his_. Heedless of the consequences, he glared rebelliously at Sesshoumaru, whose brow quirked. Then, golden eyes glittered, as if accepting the challenge.

The posturing continued throughout Miroku's shift, and a definite pattern emerged. Every time he took a step towards Sango, he ran up against a silver-haired wall. "Do you need something?" Sesshoumaru archly inquired.

"Spoon," Miroku replied tersely.

Quicker than he could follow, Sesshoumaru was there and back again. "Spoon," he drawled, offering him the utensil.

With a soft sigh, he muttered, "Thanks."

He knew he wasn't imagining things. Inuyasha was very carefully minding his own business, but his ears were slanted their way. Shippo was watching with obvious delight, and even Sango was stealing glances. If anything, she seemed amused by his predicament. _Wonderful. I risk life and limb for love, and she smiles as if my imminent demise is cute. _He shook his head morosely. _It would be much better if she though __I__ was cute. Wait... not cute. Dashing... or debonair... better yet, desirable! _

A very pleasant daydream was rudely interrupted by a low growl, and Miroku snapped to attention, self-preservation instincts jangling. Sesshoumaru had begun to circle, and every dusty tome and ground-breaking journal article Miroku had ever read agreed that this was a _very_ bad sign. Given his employer's current disposition, the young man did the only thing he _could_ do; he put his upbringing to work.

Shifting his weight, he adopted a wholly passive stance and let one shoulder drop, his pack's allowance for his lack of a tail. Miroku's chin was up because a wolf had pride, but his eyes were downcast because he knew his place. Releasing a slow breath, he simply waited, for this was Sesshoumaru's territory. The taiyoukai would do as he pleased, when he pleased... _with me_. Sango was still another matter entirely.

"Hnn. Very well," Sesshoumaru declared with finality. And just like that, all the tension in the air dissipated.

"Ah... eh?" he tentatively replied, but the taiyoukai was already wandering towards the back room. Feeling rather like a chew toy that had been dropped because the game had become dull, he rounded on Inuyasha. The hanyou was clutching his gut and shaking with silent laughter. Shuffling over, Miroku sagged against the counter next to his best friend and wearily asked, "Do I _want_ to know?"

"So long as the bastard's happy, does it matter?" Inuyasha rejoined.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "He was happy?"

"I know it's hard to tell, but _trust_ me," the hanyou said with a broad grin. "Positively giddy."

* * *

Shortly after noon a couple days later, Inuyasha poked his head out of the back room and asked, "Hey, Sango, want to come with me? I heard a rumor that there's a big meet-up across campus right about now!"

"Oh?" she asked curiously. "What sort of meeting?"

"A _secret_ meeting!" he gruffly teased. Turning to Shippo and Kohaku, he said, "You two cover things until Miroku gets here. He's due any minute, so it'll be an hour tops."

"Sure thing!" the kitsune said, bumping Sango from her place at the cash register.

"We know what to do," assured Kohaku.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, ears pricked, then grumbled, "Of all the days for him to actually be early! Sango, move it! Out the front door!"

She hurried out around the counter, which the hanyou neatly vaulted, offering a hasty apology to the two little old ladies waiting for their order. "Miroku will be with you in a sec!" he promised, as he hustled Sango outside.

"What's the rush?" she asked, lengthening her stride to keep up with the hanyou.

He turned to jog backwards, a sly look on his face. "I have it on good authority that representatives from the city's highest-ranking pack and the city's largest pack are going head-to-head. They're thinking of strengthening ties the old-fashioned way!"

"Takeo-sama has the biggest pack?"

"Hands down," Inuyasha confirmed. "Kouga's got more aunts, uncles, and cousins than you can shake a stick at."

"Which means yours is the highest ranking?"

"_Ours_ is," he firmly corrected. "And yeah... we're totally prestigious. You hooked up with nobility."

"I had no idea," she confessed.

"I know," he chuckled. "It doesn't much matter in this day and age... except to other youkai. But Sesshoumaru's got rank and pull and the prettiest pedigree on the planet." He slowed to a stop and waved her closer. "We'll make better time if we piggyback it."

For the first time since she'd met Miroku's family, it dawned on Sango that she had a pack, too. The very thing she'd envied about him had been given to her. By taking her in, Sesshoumaru hadn't simply improved his business connections; he'd put her and Miroku on the same footing.

As Inuyasha took to the rooftops, Sango adjusted her grip until it was less hang-on-for-dear-life and more hug-for-all-she-was-worth. She'd never been very good at expressing softer emotions, so it was hard to know what to do with all of the happiness bottled up inside.

The hanyou spared her a quick peek and asked, "You okay back there?"

"Better than okay," she promised.

"Keh... thought so," he replied. He gave her leg a pat and kept on running.

Sango could have laughed or maybe even cried, but she only held on tighter to her packmate, a hanyou who didn't need words to understand her feelings.

* * *

Inuyasha slowed when they reached the far end of the campus and crouched to let Sango off his back. Holding up a finger for silence, he waved for her to follow him towards a long row of venerable trees that had probably been planted at the university's founding. They were huge, and the intermittent shrubbery stretching between them made for good cover. Peeping up over the nearest hedge, Inuyasha grinned triumphantly. "What did I tell you?" he whispered. "They're going at it. Have been for a while by the looks of things."

Sango cautiously peered over the greenery and into the huge lawn beyond. Sesshoumaru and Takeo stood facing each other across the expanse, and... nothing was happening. Finally, she murmured, "They're just staring at each other?"

The hanyou eyed her curiously. "You can't sense youki at all, can you?"

She slowly shook her head, feeling a little guilty even though the trait was fairly rare in humans. "I guess not?"

"That's okay," he assured, pointing towards the two demons. "Take a look at their hair."

Sango studied the pair more closely and realized that even though there wasn't so much as a breath of wind, Sesshoumaru's long, silver hair stirred around him as if caught by rising currents. Takeo's long braid was also swaying in perfect counter point with the idle lashing of his tail. "Is their youki making that happen?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha confirmed. "From my perspective, it's pretty impressive. They're both powerful, and neither of them gets to cut loose often. I wonder if they'll pull the last stops just for the hell of it."

"Will there be a... scuffle?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Oh, they're _way_ past scuffle," Inuyasha replied unconcernedly. Just then his gaze swung past her shoulder, and he snorted. "Looks like we're not the only eavesdroppers."

Sango turned to follow his line of sight and spied and unmistakable shock of silver hair showing above the next hedge over. "Hakkaku?" she murmured.

"You two are just begging to be found out, aren't you?" Inuyasha accused in amused tones.

Ginta and Hakkaku popped up, traded a guilty look, then grinned. An instant later, they were right next to her, and Sango hadn't even seen them move! It was a vivid reminder that despite their non-threatening behavior, these two were youkai—swifter, stronger, and stealthier than a mere human. Still, it was hard to find Hakkaku even the tiniest bit intimidating, for he tugged her into a gentle embrace and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I'm so happy, little sister!" he crooned.

"Actually, she's _my_ sister," Inuyasha grumbled.

Ginta touched the hanyou's arm and said, "Your alpha is generous to take two humans under his protection."

"And _you're_ generous to put it like that," he replied wryly. "You _know_ the clans will give him hell."

"Of course we know," Hakkaku calmly replied, stepping back so his packmate could greet Sango.

Tugging one silvery ear, Inuyasha conceded, "Guess you would."

The mohawk-crested wolf glanced towards the ongoing standoff, then dropped his voice to share, "You couldn't have chosen a better go-between, little sister. Takeo-sama is enjoying himself."

"How can you tell?" Sango inquired.

"It's all in the tail," Ginta whispered, his own tail giving a short wag.

Hakkaku cheerfully confided, "I think Takeo-sama probably would have accepted you for Miroku's sake, but your new ties have changed everything. He is impressed by your cleverness!"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"The match will bring about an enviable alliance!" Ginta interjected.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's like I said, Sango... you've given the biggest and the best a chance to go head-to-head. Sesshoumaru hasn't had this much fun since he ran the last dragons off the continent."

Ginta pulled the young woman's hands into his own and offered, "I'll bake your wedding cake!"

Hakkaku edged closer to whisper, "And I'll watch your babies!"

Blushing furiously, she mumbled, "Thank you for the offer."

"Keh," interjected Inuyasha. "Isn't it a little premature to be welcoming her into your family? It might be a while before Miroku can claim her."

"But he _will_, and that's what's important," argued Hakkaku.

Just then, all three males whipped around to watch their respective alphas. "Oh, good!" exclaimed Hakkaku with a smile.

Ginta nodded, "A very good sign."

"What?" Sango demanded, for she couldn't see any change.

Inuyasha slipped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Watch close," he instructed. "Even you'll be able to see this, and you don't want to miss it."

Suddenly, the wind picked up, flattening the grass and sending the surrounding trees into disarray. She squinted as leaves were torn loose by the whirlwind, but her eyes widened when she realized that something _was_ changing. Both males were backing slowly away from each other as their bodies shifted. Even though she knew what _must_ be underway, Sango disbelievingly asked, "What's happening?"

"Something that doesn't happen often," Inuyasha replied. Moments later, he quietly exclaimed, "Hell, he's even bigger than last time! It really _has_ been a while."

Sango gaped in amazement as an enormous silver dog with a luxuriant ruff lifted his head to scent the air. He was joined by a rangy black wolf whose spiky fur was somewhat less elegant, but whose size was equally impressive.

"That's Sesshoumaru?" she breathed, noting the crescent moon that decorated the dog's forehead.

"Yeah." In gruff tones that couldn't hide how proud he was, the hanyou murmured, "That's our big brother out there."

"He's so... silky," she murmured.

Inuyasha snickered as scarlet eyes slid their way, then with a soft _wuff_, the inu-youkai leapt into the air and galloped towards the clouds high overhead. Takeo darted after him, eagerly bounding skyward. Brakes screeched on the street just beyond campus, and Sango gasped, "Can everyone see them?"

Hakkaku leaned back to watch the two canines circling higher. "Yep!"

"Oh, yes... they'll totally make the evening news," Ginta agreed.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha remarked, "So much for secrecy. Miroku's sure to hear about their little celebratory romp."

"Not from us," Hakkaku replied. "And we're the only ones who know what's up."

The hanyou grunted, then eyed the pair speculatively. "Why _is_ that?"

With a definite sparkle in his dark eyes, Ginta replied, "We're the bride price!"

* * *

Sango was on her way home that evening when Sesshoumaru approached her, looking as calm, cool, and collected as always. Gazing at him with a new level of awe, she wondered how you packed a dog bigger than her dormitory inside one perfectly poised package. "Good evening, sir," she greeted.

He frowned slightly, then said, "You may use my name."

With an awkward smile, she replied, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru... -sama?"

This time, his lips quirked, and he shook his head. "_Sesshoumaru_ will do, Miss Sakamoto."

Laughing quietly, she asked, "Shouldn't you use my name, too?"

"With your permission," he calmly rejoined, quirking a brow.

"Please do," she invited with a warm smile.

"Hnn... Sango," he accepted, falling in step beside her. As they strolled along the sidewalk towards the dorms, he announced, "Takeo has agreed. You may pursue Miroku."

"Oh... that's good," she sighed. Then, the young woman asked, "Is that all there is to it?"

"The particulars will be documented in due course, but the verbal agreement is binding." Golden eyes slanted her way. "The rest is up to you."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on September 16, 2011. 4,112 words.


	30. A Good Chase

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this grand finale... especially for the one who thinks like a wolf. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**A Good Chase**

It was a conspiracy of sorts, since everyone but Miroku seemed to be in on the so-called secret. To some degree, Sango appreciated all the support because deep down, she was incredibly nervous. At the same time, she felt a little guilty about keeping something this important from the one person she wanted to share everything with. _Isn't this the kind of thing a couple plans together?_

During their shopping trip the previous afternoon, Ayame had waved off her concerns, saying that this was how an arranged marriage worked. It was still hard for Sango to wrap her head around the idea. Humans generally dated, got engaged, and planned a wedding; however, she'd gone behind Miroku's back, negotiated with his father through a go-between, and gained permission to lead the man on a merry chase that was meant to end in mating. _Talk about cultural differences!_

The only thing comforting her was an underlying certainty that Miroku would be happy. If nothing else, he would know she was serious. When it came right down to it, he said he loved her, and she knew she loved him. _That's all that really matters_, she firmly assured herself.

And so she kept working towards her goal, albeit slowly. Sango was mentally prepared to take the next step; she just... hadn't. It wasn't that she was putting things off. _The timing hasn't been right, that's all. _For instance, today was all about supporting Kohaku, whose jitters were almost as palpable as Shippo's.

The young kitsune's tails tended to get tangled up when he was nervous, and Inuyasha wasn't opposed to teasing him about it. "C'mon, runt... it's just a bit of froth," he cajoled. "No contest, right?"

"I can _do_ the patterns," the redhead said defensively. Casting a glance at the freckle-faced teen on the other end of the room, he added, "Kohaku's just really _good_ at this kind of thing."

"Gonna concede?" inquired the hanyou.

With a soft snort, Shippo retorted, "Gonna make him earn it!"

"You'll be fine," Sango soothed, though she didn't envy either of the adolescents. After some deliberation on the best way to handle the undertaking, Sesshoumaru surprised one and all by clearing his schedule and closing Founder's Coffee to the public for an entire day. A panel of judges had been arranged for the latte art competition, and even though Kohaku said he didn't really care about the whole ranking thing, he wanted to make a good showing in front of the judges... especially Ginta. Sango thought it was sweet that he felt his pride as a future patisserie was on the line.

There was a clatter and shout of greeting from the front of the store, and Shippo hurriedly unlocked the door to let in a flood of wolves. Inuyasha jostled Sango's elbow and said, "I broke the news to Miroku last night, so he knows about the whole adoption thing."

"Did he guess...?"

"Nope. He was mostly just relieved since Sesshoumaru had him worried."

"The whole 'guard dog' routine?"

With a small smirk, he whispered, "More like the whole 'romantic rival' routine."

Her brown eyes widened. "He actually thought Sesshoumaru was interested in me?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "There's a fine line between showing interest and protecting your interests. Without knowing you'd become a packmate, he drew the wrong conclusions."

Sango couldn't help smiling. _Does that mean he was jealous?_

"Miroku definitely didn't want to challenge the bastard, though to be honest, it'd be interesting. Tomeo was powerful, and Kouga figures Miroku packs an even bigger whallop than his old man did. Wouldn't tell me how he _knows_ this," the hanyou grumbled. "_That's_ a story I'd really like to hear!"

"Should I have told him sooner?" Sango wondered aloud, glancing Miroku's way. He was talking animatedly to Kohaku, and he seemed like his usual, enthusiastic self.

"It's only been a few days, and Sesshoumaru's tight-lipped about private matters," Inuyasha replied. "Don't worry about it, Sango. Miroku heard it from me, his best friend, and that's proper protocol in pack terms. I just wanted you know know he's in the loop."

"Oh, good," she breathed. Almost immediately, she added a soft, "Oh, my!"

Takeo sauntered through the door, his bright blue eyes taking in the surroundings. Inuyasha grinned at her expression and said, "_Someone_ has to drink all the coffee we're pouring today. Since Sesshoumaru insists on the finest, we needed a judging panel of similar caliber." Excusing himself, the hanyou strode forward to help greet their guests.

To Sango's chagrin, Miroku led Takeo their way in order to make introductions. She'd never told him that she already met his adoptive father, and it was far too late to bring it up now.

"Sango!" Miroku warmly greeted. "I'd like you to meet Takeo, leader of the pack that took me in. Father, this is Sango Sakamoto. She and her brother were recently taken in by Sesshoumaru!"

The tall wolf demon stepped right into her personal space and drew her hands into his as he studied her flushed face. "Good day, Miss Sakamoto." Takeo's tail took on a satisfied sway as he inquired, "Are you the one responsible for my son's racing heart?"

"Father!" protested Miroku in an aggrieved undertone. "That's telling!"

"It's only _telling_ if it was ever a secret," countered Sango with a small smile.

Miroku's gaze swung to her face as he eyebrows shot towards his hairline. With a low laugh, the wolf youkai said, "I look forward to knowing you better."

"Likewise," she replied honestly.

Takeo's blue eyes sparkled as he patted her hands, then he rather unsubtly placed them into his son's, remarking, "A clever young woman, this one. No wonder your mind is so often elsewhere these days."

"Y-yes," Miroku replied awkwardly. He gazed after his father with an expression that quickly shifted from astonishment to delight. Leaning close, he whispered, "I think he _likes_ you!"

"Is that so strange?" she asked dubiously.

"Honestly... yes." Bending down, he kissed her knuckles and earnestly said, "Sango, you're amazing!"

Gently extracting her hand, she said, "And _you're_ being paged."

Behind the counter, Shippo held up an apron an waved it furiously, beckoning for Miroku to get into position. As the local latte art expert, the man was officiating the contest. "Duty calls!" he cheerfully announced before hurrying across the room.

Sango made a beeline for Kohaku so she could wish him luck before Sesshoumaru called everyone to order. The teen had his arms full of purring neko-youkai as he stood partially behind Ginta. "Nervous?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm not used to having an audience," he quietly admitted.

"Showmanship comes with the territory," his wolf friend assured with an encouraging smile.

"And everyone here is a friend... or family," Sango reasoned.

"Or future family," added Ginta in a hushed voice.

Kohaku brightened somewhat and asked, "We'll be related?"

The wolf-youkai folded his hands over his chest and considered. "Let's see! If your sister was to marry Kouga's brother, that would make us... second cousins once removed, through marriage, by adoption? Or is it _third_ cousins?"

"Really?" Kohaku asked shyly.

Ginta broke into a wide smile and replied, "I'll take you to my gran if you to cross-check my pedigree, but all that _really_ matters is that we'll be packmates."

The teen's brown eyes took on an anticipatory shine, and he looked hopefully into Sango's face. "Hey, sis? Could you hurry?"

"With...?"

With a covert glance towards the young man behind the counter, Kohaku whispered, "Hurry up, and marry Miroku!"

* * *

Despite everyone's eagerness and encouragement, Sango _didn't_ hurry. Business had picked up at the coffee shop now that summer session was in full swing, and several study groups had laid claim to Founder's as a meeting place. They did a brisk business in iced coffee and bubble tea, and a couple of weeks slipped by almost before she noticed. To be honest, the only real progress she made was with her endurance. She felt stronger during her jogs with Inuyasha, and they'd increasing the distance they covered each morning. "The timing just hasn't been right," she grumbled aloud.

"Keh," the hanyou responded, quirking a crooked smile at her. "There's no rush. In fact, the longer you wait, the happier the bastard gets."

"Sesshoumaru?" she ventured. "Is he worried about covering shifts or something?"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "He hasn't said anything to you?"

"...No?"

He pulled up short, and she slowed to a stop as well. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, he lowered his voice and said, "Change of route. We're heading off campus today."

"Sure," she agreed as he waved for her to follow. They cut across one of the lawns and jogged back in the general direction of the coffee shop before taking off through one of the old residential sections surrounding the campus. Bursting with curiosity, Sango asked, "Where are we headed?"

"Did Sesshoumaru show you the formal letter of acceptance from Takeo?"

"Yes."

"Did you understand all the particulars?"

"Mostly," she replied as Inuyasha took a turn that led them back towards University Avenue. "It seemed to boil down to a promise that if everything works out between me and Miroku, I'll be taken care of... and so will our children. Kohaku was mentioned, too, but I got the impression that Sesshoumaru wants to keep my brother for himself."

"No kidding," the hanyou agreed. "The bastard keeps sneaking gourmet crap into my fridge, then showing up for breakfast."

Sango quipped, "So he was after a personal chef all along."

Inuyasha slowed to a stop at University and Marketplace and waved towards a four-story brick building on the opposite corner. "Takeo's had this place in his back pocket for a while now, and he and Sesshoumaru made it part of the deal. You can't get much closer to campus and still be in neutral territory, so it's perfect."

Lights were on inside the ground floor windows, and two vehicles from an electrician's company were parked out front. She could see people moving around inside, and she asked, "Perfect for what?"

"Another bakery," Inuyasha replied. "Kouga's got a couple of young wolves working under him that are about ready to go it on their own.

"Kurou and Jurou?"

"That's them. I think this was originally gonna be their storefront, but Takeo changed his mind after meeting you. He put this up as the bride price."

"I thought Ginta and Hakkaku were the bride price."

"Well, yeah... part and parcel." He blinked and muttered, "Speaking of! Let's go say hi!"

Sango followed Inuyasha across the street, calling, "They're here?"

"They're _always_ here," he replied, rapping on the glass of one of the wide front windows.

A moment later, Sango was being led along by both hands as Ginta and Hakkaku did their best to talk over each other. "Isn't this beautiful? Can you believe how much room? This is top of the line! Sesshoumaru-sama has spared no expense! Do you like it?"

She was a little overwhelmed by their enthusiasm, but gradually, she was getting the picture. This was to be _their _store, the new flagship of their pack's bakery chain, and thanks to Sesshoumaru's meddling, the enormous kitchen was everything those two wolves could wish for. Kohaku would probably have understood better, but even Sango was impressed by the dazzling array of shiny new appliances. Resting a hand on the cool surface of a marble countertop, she said, "I can tell you'll be happy here!"

"Not just us!" Hakkaku quickly exclaimed. "You, too!"

Sango frowned. "Do you mean I'd be working here instead of at Founder's?"

"She doesn't know?" Ginta asked, glancing in surprise at her escort.

"Eh, you know Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha tugged at an ear and said, "It's probably best coming from you two anyhow."

"I'll go get the key," Hakkaku gasped, disappearing into a small office.

"This is what was agreed," Ginta explained as he fitted his hand around Sango's and drew her towards the back door. "A den in neutral territory—not within the enclave, but under the pack's oversight."

"A den?" Sango echoed in disbelief.

"A _home_, then," Ginta said with a small smile. "Takeo-sama promised to take care of you, and these are the arrangements that were made under Sesshoumaru-sama's advisement."

Hakkaku rejoined them, and the two wolves led her out the back door and along a covered porch to another door, this one fitted with diamond-paned glass. Putting a key in her hand, the mohawk-crested wolf-youkai urged, "Go ahead. Open it!"

By the time the tour ended, Sango was in tears, which was _really_ not like her at all, but it was too much to take in. The second floor was where the two wolves had rooms, and the third floor was mostly empty. "Room to grow," Hakkaku called it.

On the top floor of the building, Sango found the home that had been prepared for her and Miroku. "Sesshoumaru wanted this done first," Ginta explained. "We rushed to make sure it would be ready in time for... well, for when you're ready."

Hakkaku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and crooned, "I'm glad you're happy, little sister."

"This is happy?" grumbled Inuyasha, handing over a box of tissues.

Sango giggled sheepishly and dabbed at her nose. "Very happy. As soon as we get back, I'm going to hug Sesshoumaru."

The hanyou's ears pricked forward. "Best revenge _ever_ for him not telling you sooner. So... can I watch?"

Sango laughed.

* * *

The next day was extra hectic at the coffee shop, largely due to Shippo's shenanigans. Although the kitsune had assured everyone that he harbored no hard feelings over his loss to Kohaku during the latte art contest, there was a definite uptick in the number of small pranks played at work.

While Miroku took Kohaku into the back room to rescue Kohaku from his apron, Sango gave the redhead a long look. "Is it worth scolding you?"

"Nope!" he replied with an unrepentant grin.

"Maybe you should bring me some books on kitsune next time," she sighed.

"All done reading up on wolves?" Shippo asked innocently.

Sango nodded absently, saying, "Thanks for digging them up for me."

He shrugged. "I know the library backwards and forwards by now. It's no big deal."

"I do think it's best that you're the younger brother," she ventured, meeting green eyes that suddenly grew solemn. "Even though you're actually older, Kohaku will grow up faster."

"I know," Shippo shrugged. With a sly look, he rubbed his nose and whispered, "I won't be the littlest once I'm an uncle. Then, I'll have someone who'll look up to me!"

Acting rather impulsively, Sango pulled the adolescent fox into a tight hug. "I'm going to invite Miroku to meet me tomorrow," she confided shakily.

"It's about time," he retorted in longsuffering tones. Tentatively, he added, "...sis?"

"You're completely right, little brother," she replied warmly, earning a peck on the cheek from her cheeky packmate.

* * *

Miroku decided that he lived for lulls and there weren't enough of them in the world. His eyes drifted longingly towards the young woman who'd been sent out to wash fingerprints off the glass doors. While he appreciated the way the sun brought out the subtle highlights in her dark hair, he wished she was back behind the counter with him. Even if they didn't have time to talk, at least she'd be closer. The front door jangled, and she walked briskly back inside, immediately turning her attention to the tables. _All work and no play_, he mourned inwardly. _Would she come if I called?_

Finishing up an order and sending his customer off with a smile, he caught Inuyasha's attention. Sesshoumaru was out today, but that didn't necessarily mean Miroku's way was clear. _Dogs will be dogs._ Giving his friend his best puppy dog eyes, he inquired, "Would you object mightily if I were to approach your sister?"

"Are your intentions honorable?" the hanyou asked.

"Define honorable," he hedged.

Inuyasha only snorted and waved him on, so Miroku propped his arms on the counter and sang out, "Sango, do you have a moment?"

She strode over, an inquiring look on her face. "What do you need?"

Propping his chin on his hand, he bluntly replied, "You."

With a challenging expression on her face, she leaned against the counter opposite him and asked, "For?"

"Ah," he sighed, his eyes glazing over. She snorted and he confessed, "I miss you."

"We see each other almost every day," she pointed out.

"That only makes it harder," he complained. "You're right here, but I can't as close as I'd like to be."

"It's safer that way," she said, a hint of a smile in her tone.

Her hand was resting on the countertop, and Miroku casually placed his over hers. When she didn't object, his pulse quickened, and when she didn't pull away, he threaded his fingers through hers. Delighted to have made such progress, he relaxed. _I love your eyes_, he silently declared, afraid that saying it out loud would scare her away. _She's so skittish about compliments_. For the moment, she bravely met his gaze, and he wondered if her eyes were simply amazingly beautiful... or if it was actually the way she was looking at him. Something about it had his heart hammering so hard, he missed her first question. "Hmm?"

"I _said_... would you like to spend some time together tomorrow?" she repeated.

"Just us?"

"Yes."

Miroku gently teased, "I think I could fit you into my schedule. When?"

"Tomorrow morning," she replied seriously. "We can meet out back."

Just then, Shippo yelped, "Incoming!"

Sango was too far from her station to reach it in time, but Kohaku bolted into position, slapping his hands over napkins and fliers just in time for the door to fly open, letting in a redheaded whirlwind. Ayame cleared the counter with a neat tucked somersault, giving the freckle-faced teen a saucy wink before darting through the door into the office. She was only gone for a few heartbeats. Retracing her steps, she carefully leapt back over the counter and into the booth closest to the front door. Making herself comfortable, Ayame waved the kitsune over. "Loan me some of your skill, trickster?"

Miroku was rather impressed by the she-wolf's ingenuity. Between her uncanny ability to curtail the amount of youki she threw off and a touch of Shippo's fox magic, she'd essentially hidden herself in plain sight. This was obviously her goal, for a few seconds later, Inuyasha warned, "Here comes the next one!"

Kouga blew through the door, and swore, "Damn, she's fast!"

"Out for a run?" the hanyou drawled.

"Something like that," the wolf-youkai muttered. Pointing towards the office door, he demanded, "Did she go through there?"

"She did," Miroku replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Lemme through?"

"Be my guest," the hanyou invited, casually beckoning.

Kouga leapt lightly over the counter and barged into the office, and a moment later, they heard the back door slam. All eyes swung to Ayame, who cheerfully said, "I'm parched. Iced coffee, please?"

"Coming right up!" Inuyasha acquiesced with a smirk.

Sango moved to go talk to the demoness, but Miroku wasn't done with her. Holding tightly to her hand, he kept her close. "Tomorrow morning?" he asked, picking up where she'd left off. "As in... eleven?"

"As in six," she corrected. His soft whine of protest, brought the shine of amusement to her eyes. "I thought you _wanted_ to spend time with me?"

"I do, and desperately," he said with feeling.

"Desperately enough to get up early?" she challenged.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it," he stoutly replied.

With a soft look, she quietly promised, "It will be."

* * *

When Sango arrived at the back of Founder's Coffee Shop the next morning, a slumped figure wearing a hoodie was dozing in the doorway. She felt a little guilty for forcing Miroku from his bed so early, but she _needed_ to have the upper hand today. His sluggishness gave her a small edge... and a teensy confidence boost. _We'll be fine_, she assured herself as she crouched next to the man. _He'll understand, and everything will be okay_. Reaching into the hood, Sango gently tickled the small hoops piercing Miroku's ear. "Good morning," she called in a low voice.

He took a deep breath and smiled before opening one eye a crack. "You may count this as a tribute to the depths of my feelings for you," he declared in tones softly slurred by sleepiness. "I had to use an alarm clock."

"You _have_ one?" she teased.

"Yes. His name is Hakkaku, and I am pretty sure he carried me over." Glancing down at his running shoes, he added, "He might have dressed me, too."

Laughing at his chagrin, Sango stood and crooked her finger coaxingly. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead. A jog across campus should clear your head."

* * *

"Jogging?" he groaned. "I'm a scholar, not an athlete!"

"I thought wolves ran everywhere," she countered, setting an easy pace.

"Mostly," Miroku conceded, hauling himself into gear. "Kouga used to drag me out all the time when I was younger, but it's not as if I could ever keep up. He says I run in slow motion."

"I suppose we do," she mused thoughtfully. "Inuyasha never complained."

"How long have you been jogging with your new big brother?" he inquired curiously.

"A while," she replied vaguely, putting on a small burst of speed.

With a grunt, he did his best to keep up. Sango led the way past familiar buildings and around a reflecting pool. Taking a turn off the beaten path, she jogged along the manicured paths that wound through one of the most picturesque parts of the campus. Just as they reached a pretty little bridge that spanned a wide creek, she turned to face him. Miroku gratefully slumped forward, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hanging in there?" she asked solicitously.

"I'm alive," he assured, straightening. "And even more miraculously, I'm awake."

"Good," she rejoined, neatly stepping into his personal space. Without warning, she went up on tiptoe and gently kissed the underside of his jaw.

"S-sango?" he asked weakly, but she was already on the move again, her long ponytail bouncing and swaying with all the attitude of a saucy she-wolf's tail. Giving his own hair an absentminded tug, he tried to make sense of her actions. _Does she have any idea what that means?_ He needed to know.

He took off after her, but she wasn't holding back any longer. In the back of his mind, he could hear Kouga's complaint from the day before. _'Damn, she's fast!'_ Could it be? Was it even remotely possible? Digging in, Miroku used his longer legs to close some of the gap that lay between them. "Sango! Do you have any idea what that meant?" he asked urgently. "To wolves, I mean? Sango?"

She glanced over her shoulder, rolled her eyes, and ran even faster.

Realization hit him upside the head, and he felt like a fool. "You do!" he yelled, for she'd greatly outdistanced him. _She knows __exactly__ what she's doing._ This was an honest-to-goodness chase, and he was putting in an even poorer showing than his brother. Miroku's second staggering realization spurred him into motion. _She wants me._ Suddenly feeling ready, willing and able, he found his second wind. The chase was on!

Mercifully, Sango ran fast, but she didn't run far. With a long look to make sure he was still on her trail, she left the path, cutting cross-country into a pretty little copse of trees. Wolvish tradition made it clear that it was impossible to catch a female unless she allowed it, and Miroku was grateful that his love was giving him a fighting chance.

That didn't mean she was making it easy, though. With a playful smile she wove in and out between the trees, always just out of reach. He growled softly. She laughed breathlessly. He made a grab, but only silky hair slipped through his fingers. She let him corner her and went limp in his affectionate clutches. With a surge of triumph, Miroku pulled her back against his chest and hung on for dear life. _Mine_. He could hardly believe his good fortune. _A chase. Me._ Human though he was, he'd always wanted to literally pursue the woman he loved.

Wincing at the painful stitch in his side, he cast about for a good spot, then tugged Sango towards a beech tree. With a weary sigh, he pulled her down with him, sinking to the ground and propping his back against the smooth bark. She leaned into him, her body relaxed, and he was glad to note that she was winded, too. _The sneak has been preparing for this._ Any gripes over the injustice of this were quickly subsumed by the realization that... Sango had been preparing for this. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he asked, "Have I mentioned that you're amazing?"

"Yes, actually."

"Ah, good," he murmured, yielding to the temptation to kiss a spot behind her ear. "It would be a shame if you thought I hadn't noticed." Sango folded her hands over his, and he hardly knew where to begin. Dozens of questions whirled through his mind, but he hated to spoil the serene moment; however, intellectual curiosity finally won out. "Why did you draw me into a chase?"

"Well... you're not a wolf," she declared, just as she'd always insisted. "But sometimes you think like one."

Truer words were never spoken. With a confident smile, he turned her around so he could kiss her. Since she'd always been quick to push him away, he marveled at how easily her arms slipped around his neck to draw him closer. His lips found hers, and with kisses, he thanked her for welcoming him into her trust. Her responses assured him that he'd finally found his way into her heart, so he made himself at home.

Miroku was breathless for wholly different reasons when he drew back enough to huskily inquire, "Do you realize what's supposed to happen next?"

Sango hummed and coyly replied, "Everyone keeps saying, 'May his chase end in song.'"

He blinked and countered, "You _do_ realized that the proverb is a euphemism?"

"I'm not dense," she chided. "But I think the way wolves put it is rather romantic."

"Please tell me you don't expect me to engage in traditional wolfsong."

"What if I did?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He knew the answer to that. _Anything... I'd give her anything and everything._ Miroku swallowed hard, then whispered, "Marry me?"

With dark eyes shining, she reached back and grabbed his ponytail, a shockingly bold move if it had actually been a tail. Gently pulling his head back, he signaled her acceptance by sprinkling his chin, jaw, and throat with soft kisses. Feeling like the luckiest fool in the world, Miroku laughed for joy, then let loose with a triumphant howl.

* * *

**~ _The End_ ~**

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on September 22, 2011 to help celebrate my fandom anniversary. 4,512 words. Thank you to everyone who gave _Froth_ a whirl and found it fun! 'Twas a pleasure to write from beginning to end!


End file.
